AZKABAN, el infierno
by Yankeegomera
Summary: El prisionero 666 creee que nada puede ir peor, cuando un nuevo carcelero hace su aparición.¿Ha venido el demonio a buscar nueva presa? Pero nada es lo que parece. Slash violencia rape
1. Chapter 1

AZKABAN

"Azkaban.

Azkaban, el infierno en la tierra. Tal vez no, pero una aproximación bastante buena, si mi opinión cuenta para algo."

El prisionero gruño silenciosamente, tragándose sus propios ácidos pensamientos y envolviéndose estrechamente en la delgada manta que era su única ropa de cama, mirando por la enrejada puerta de la celda como un tenue rayo de luna alcanzaba una determinada baldosa resquebrajada.

"En torno a las diez mas o menos"

Un ruido aproximándose por el corredor. Con los sentidos repentinamente alertas, escuchó la cadencia de los pasos, hasta que los identificó y se relajó.

"Thomas, esta noche, entonces. Duro y seco, pero al menos en su turno…" Thomas creía que aquel muchacho estaba más loco que otra cosa, y que San Mungo seria un sitio mas adecuado para él que Azkaban. Fingiendo estar dormido, el joven se tumbó sobre su camastro. Al menos por esa noche, podía intentar dormir.

El guardián alcanzó su puerta y se detuvo para chequear al ocupante de la misma. Profundas ojeras marcaban la piel del joven, así como marcas de hematomas. Y en su frente, la gélida luz de la luna hacia destacar sobre su piel, pálida y sucia, una antigua cicatriz en forma de rayo.

El hombre se alejó y mientras sus pasos se perdían en el solitario corredor, Harry se preguntó, una vez más, en que momento su vida se había ido definitivamente por el retrete. Ahogando un sollozo, se volvió hacia la pared, para que nadie viera como las lágrimas brotaban de sus tristes ojos verdes.


	2. Chapter 2

INOCENTE O CULPABLE?

Después de la derrota de Voldemort, durante meses la Orden del Fénix unió fuerzas con el Ministerio para atrapar a los mortífagos que habían logrado huir y a sus aliados, ya que Kingsley Shacklebolt había sido nombrado formalmente Ministro de Magia.

Tanto los aurores como los miembros adultos de la Orden trataron de disuadir al joven Griffindor de persistir en la lucha, pero fue inútil. Aunque no le informaran, el joven aparecía cuando estaban en plena batalla, o a veces en zonas que tenían bajo vigilancia, y para ser francos, era su presencia la que intimidaba a los mortífagos y muchas veces decidía el curso de la batalla.

Su poder llegó a ser tal, que su simple escudo podía derribar por tierra a los mortífagos que le atacaban, y al parecer, la Maldición Asesina ya no le afectaba como a todos, le causaba dolor si, pero rebotaba contra su ejecutor, matándolo en la mayoría de los casos, por lo que los Mortífagos, pronto dejaron de usarla contra él.

Pero aunque la gente no era consciente de ello, el Griffindor simplemente no podía dejar de luchar. No conocía otra cosa. Lo intentó, ciertamente, anhelaba secretamente la paz, pero había demasiados fantasmas en su pasado, y estos, clamaban una venganza que el joven solo podía darles uniéndose a ellos.

Se lanzó a la lucha, sin miedo, sin ataduras, fuera del alcance del mundo, su magia cada vez más salvaje. De hecho, en esos momentos la muerte la hubiera supuesto una liberación placentera, que le fue denegada una y otra vez, como si una mano invisible le protegiera. Se estaba volviendo loco de remordimiento, lentamente, y la única manera que su mente encontró para liberarse fue volver a lanzarse al peligro. Esa ausencia de cuidado, su despego de todo y de todos, le hizo muy peligroso, y hasta sus amigos fueron dejados a un lado, cuando intentaron detenerle, en una peligrosa espiral hacia la autodestrucción, mientras se llevaba por delante a cuantos mortífagos podía.

Las cosas llegaron a tal extremo, que finalmente, al cabo de más de un año, toda la agresividad y beligerancia del Griffindor se volvieron en su contra. Fuera de todo control, inasequible y oculto en las sombras, seguía luchando a su propia y desesperada manera, con brutales ataques frontales que a veces desmontaban vigilancias cuidadosamente establecidas para obtener más información. Él, mantenía su propia guerra, no luchaba con los aurores, ni con la Orden, y ellos no compartían sus planes con él tampoco, y por último, una noche, su intervención, provocó daños y pérdidas humanas entre los aurores, al echar por tierra un plan cuidadosamente trazado durante meses e instigar una cruenta batalla no prevista.

Le acusaron de sabotear una operación del Ministerio y todos y cada uno de los errores de las operaciones anteriores le fueron achacados, justa o injustamente, olvidando que había a capturado o derrotado más mortífagos el solo que cualquier auror o miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Fue detenido allí mismo, herido como estaba y en estado de shock, y contenido con un poderoso hechizo entre todos los aurores y sometido al veritaserum, en cuanto le llevaron al Ministerio, para averiguar como había podido obtener la información, y la poca estabilidad mental que mantenía se rompió. Riendo como un perturbado, se limitó a contestar todas y cada una de las preguntas que le hacían, pero en parsel, dándoles aun más motivos para desconfiar de él.

El Griffindor había estado usando a las serpientes para obtener la información. Serpientes pintadas en los cuadros del ministerio, ocultas entre flores o arbustos, o en su propia casa de Grimauld Place, para obtener la información que le negaban. Serpientes reales que espiaban para él en parques y jardines. Serpientes que se introducían en los refugios de los mortífagos...

Un pequeño comité formado por la Élite de la Orden y Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt, y el jefe de Aurores, Gawain Robards, fueron sus jueces y su jurado. Finalmente, decidieron que era demasiado poderoso, incontrolable e inestable para todos, que era un peligro para la sociedad y que evidentemente se estaba alejando del lado correcto, que estaba volviéndose peligrosamente loco. Cambiaron la memoria del incidente de todos los implicados y ellos hicieron una promesa inquebrantable de nunca revelar lo realmente sucedido con Potter ni su paradero. Le encarcelaron en Azkaban, sin juicio, sin condena, simplemente, le encerraron y tiraron la llave. Y en ese momento fue cuando la vida de Harry Potter definitivamente se fue a pique.


	3. Chapter 3

AZKABAN: EL INFIERNO EN LA TIERRA

Azkaban, el infierno en la tierra. Tal vez para otros no, pero sí para Potter. Los primeros días, aunque totalmente aislado, no fueron los más duros, porque el Griffindor aun conservaba la esperanza. Al fin y al cabo el no había hecho nada, solo luchar, sus amigos le defenderían, todo se aclararía en el juicio… El Griffindor había bordeado la locura, después de todo solo era un muchacho y se había enfrentado a presiones inimaginables. Y el parón forzoso le devolvió algo de cordura. Pero solo Kingsley acudió y acabó con sus ilusiones bruscamente aclarándole que nadie podía ayudarle y que estaba muerto para todos. Y que no tratara de decirle a nadie su identidad, porque no le creerían.

Y ningún amigo acudió a visitarle, no tuvo cartas, ni le permitieron enviarlas, no hubo juicio y Harry acabó aceptando que cualquiera que hubieran sido sus esperanzas, sus amigos le habían abandonado o dado por muerto. Para el mundo mágico, el Griffindor fue declarado oficialmente desaparecido, y aunque sus amigos le buscaron, acabaron por creer en su muerte cuando el ministerio presento como evidencia su túnica ensangrentada "hallada" en otra de sus operaciones.

Aislado en un corredor donde ningún otro prisionero se alojaba, y en la parte más en desuso de la prisión, el silencioso Griffindor quedó en manos de muy pocos guardianes, escogidos al parecer, entre Aurores muy duros. Si apenas había abierto la boca en esos días, menos lo hizo a partir de ese momento.

Thomas y Wodger no eran amables, pero al menos, no le maltrataban. Pero Collins, Smithson, y Roberts eran otro asunto. Y tan pronto descubrieron que sus opiniones a cerca de cómo tratar adecuadamente al que creían que era un simpatizante mortifago que había intentado suplantar a Harry eran las mismas, hicieron que la vida del muchacho fuese una autentica tortura.

No hacían falta Dementores para deprimir a los prisioneros, el Ministerio los había sustituido por un hechizo depresor, que eliminaba la felicidad de los pensamientos. Pero la vida era durísima allí, sin necesidad de hechizo alguno. Otros prisioneros al menos podían charlar con sus compañeros de corredor o en el patio, durante los paseos.

Pero no Potter. De hecho, Potter no existía en el registro de la prisión. Técnicamente era el prisionero nº 666, y estaba catalogado como simpatizante mortifago desconocido y loco, acusado de suplantación de su propia identidad y tenía el máximo nivel de seguridad. Habían puesto sobre el un hechizo de contención de magia. Se nutría de su propia magia y le mantenía restringido dentro de si mismo. Y al parecer hacia tanto tiempo que nadie le veía en público, que sus guardianes no creían que él fuera realmente quien era, de tan salvaje y abandonada que estaba su apariencia por vivir en la clandestinidad, su pelo más largo que nunca y una barba descuidada y revuelta cubriendo sus facciones. Sus guardianes siempre eran los mismos y estaba totalmente aislado del resto. Registraban su celda y su persona una vez cada quince días, y si variaba su rutina en algún aspecto, aun lo hacían más a menudo.

La primera vez, el Griffindor se sintió rabioso. Y humillado de tener que permanecer desnudo mientras dos hombres adultos registraban la celda y sus ropas y un tercero esperaba fuera, en el pasillo, tras la puerta de su celda.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué esperan encontrar? Si no he salido de aquí! Y todo lo que entra lo traen ellos!"

Pero lo peor fue cuando coincidieron en un turno sus tres torturadores. Cuando alguno de los tres participaba en el registro, este solía ser más rudo, más agresivo, le empujaban y le provocaban hasta que el moreno perdía el temperamento, y cualquier gesto era brutalmente reprimido.

Pero nada había preparado al joven de poco más de 19 años para aquello. Cuando Collins y Roberts le dijeron desde la puerta que se preparase para inspección, Harry se extrañó. Apenas había pasado una semana desde la última, pero conociendo a Collins, estaba seguro de que anotaría que su comportamiento era agitado, solo para darse el placer de molestarle un vez más y justificar su registro.

Se desnudó, de espaldas a la puerta enrejada, aun tenia algo de dignidad y se pegó a la pared junto a ella, cubriéndose los genitales con las manos, los ojos rabiosos. Apenas entraron, notó algo extrañó. Smithson también había entrado en la celda, cerrando la puerta tras él. Cuando le registraban no llevaban varita, por el riesgo de que él pudiera arrebatárselas, y el único armado era el que permanecía fuera.

Sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca, presintiendo, oliendo el peligro y su mandíbula se apretó, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba. Nunca tuvo opción, realmente, pero cuando los tres se lanzaron sobre él, intentó defenderse, con los puños, a patadas, a mordiscos. Su magia bulló dentro de él, salvajemente, pero inútil, amordazada por el hechizo y no logró mas que algunas chispas saliendo de sus dedos. Recibió una paliza y luego en cuestión de minutos le habían tumbado boca abajo en el suelo y le violaron cruelmente entre risotadas e insultos. El Griffindor no gritó, no suplicó, y solo cuando el primero de ellos le penetró brutalmente, un gemido ahogado salió de sus labios, que mordía ferozmente para acallarse a si mismo. Y jamás volvió a hablar desde aquel día.

Esto también se convirtió en una rutina, y aunque afortunadamente, los turnos de los tres no coincidían más que una vez cada mes y medio, encontraron la manera de humillarle aun cuando los otros aurores estuviese presentes, ya que empezaron a examinarle físicamente de manera obscena y a verificar que no escondía nada en sus "orificios corporales", especialmente su trasero.

Se resistía, pero no como antes, aunque su voluntad nunca cedió. Tenían que sujetarle y obligarle, si, pero había aprendido un cuidadoso equilibrio entre la resistencia y el masoquismo, que le permitía salir de sus encuentros sin nada más grave que moretones y contusiones por todo el cuerpo, algún corte de vez en cuando. No deseaba que lo maltratasen sin motivo, y era del todo imposible para él rechazar a tres adultos corpulentos a la vez, no sin la ayuda de la magia que saltaba dentro de él, luchando por romper sus ataduras mágicas una y otra vez.

Aunque la comida era realmente mala, el moreno se comía absolutamente todo lo que le daban, y se quedaba siempre hambriento. Comenzó a perder peso alarmantemente, y solo gracias a la intervención de Thomas, que reclamó que era evidente que el prisionero necesitaba una ración mayor, comenzó a recibir una cantidad mayor de comida. Hacia ejercicio en su pequeña celda, estiramientos y flexiones, y corría en el largo corredor, cuando le sacaban para su paseo diario. No había ventanas, solo aspilleras, tan estrechas que ningún cuerpo humano hubiese podido deslizarse por ellas y además estaban en un 5 piso. Y no tenía mas que una salida, por la sala de guardias.

El único alivio de su soledad eran los libros, ya que al parecer le habían dado el privilegio de leer cuantos quisiera. Tenía un listado de libros que se actualizaba periódicamente y solo tenía que marcar los que quisiera leer, aunque no podía tener más de tres a la vez en la celda. Descubrió que si escribía en el formulario algo así como "libros sobre encantamientos" o "Novelas de aventuras" o el nombre de un autor, al cabo de cierto tiempo, algún nuevo titulo aparecía para él. Y leer le libró de la locura, manteniendo su mente activa y ocupada y le saco del estado de ofuscación y obsesión al que la guerra le había conducido.

Y cuando encontró a Viper, bueno, fue una bendición. La pequeña víbora, una hembra preñada a punto de parir, al parecer había sido llevada a la prisión para obtener su veneno fresco, junto con otras de su especie, pero quien quiera que fuese, había sido lo suficientemente torpe como para dejarla escapar. Buscando un lugar seguro para parir, el animal había encontrado las zonas menos transitadas, y en ellas, a Harry. Viper hablaba con él, le traía noticias de otras partes de la prisión. Y era la única que sabía cuan era su identidad real. Las serpientes parecían reconocerlo donde quiera que fuese y Azkaban no fue una excepción.

El Griffindor le daba su calor, tan importante para un animal de sangre fría en un clima nada apropiado. Y parte de su ya escasa ración, aunque poco adecuada para un carnívoro. Cuando sus crías nacieron en su cama, Viper las instaló en una celda adyacente, pero lo primero que vieron los reptiles, además de a su madre , fue al moreno. Eran cuatro preciosas y diminutas víboras, y las llamaron Flame, Fire, Spark y Blace. Los animales eran sus ojos y sus oídos fuera de la celda, y con fragmentos de información se fue haciendo una idea de la vida en torno a él.

El guardián alcanzó de nuevo su puerta y mientras sus pasos se perdían de nuevo en el solitario corredor, Harry susurró suavemente hacia un rincón de la pared, y una pequeña serpiente se deslizó por un agujero y se acomodó en su pecho, buscando su calor. Un pequeño ratón, aun tibio, colgaba de sus fauces y la serpiente lo ofreció al moreno, que tras una vacilación momentánea, se lo metió entero en la boca y masticó furiosamente hasta que pudo tragar, piel y huesos, todo. El Griffindor se lamió los labios del metálico sabor a sangre y trató de dormirse, mientras Viper velaba su sueño.


	4. Chapter 4

UN NUEVO DEMONIO

Harry estaba extrañado. Se habían repetido los turnos, algo que no se había producido en los dos largos años que llevaba allí salvo por enfermedad. Pero nunca durante tres turnos. Faltaba poco para su 22 cumpleaños, era el mes siguiente, y Harry había calculado que ese día no le tocaría recibir "atenciones especiales".

Esta ruptura en su rutina le intranquilizó mucho. Viper le trajo noticias de que se incorporaba un nuevo guardián a su servicio, para cubrir la enfermedad de Roberts y ampliar la plantilla y aun se intranquilizó más.

Cuando Thomas se presentó al día siguiente, unos pasos desconocidos resonaban tras los suyos. Al abrir la puerta de la celda, vio una mata de pelo casi blanco detrás de la fornida silueta del otro auror y pegado a la pared, reprimió un estremecimiento de horror. Draco Malfoy le miraba con su sonrisa fría y cruel, desde la puerta de su celda.

No habla, a veces sisea, gruñe o gime, sobre todo en sueños, pero te entenderá perfectamente. Conoce las rutinas y hará lo que le digas, Malfoy.

Explicó la voz calmada y grave de Thomas mientras Malfoy evaluaba cuidadosamente al prisionero.

Procura que coma adecuadamente, no se porqué, pero si su ración no es más generosa de lo habitual pierde peso con rapidez. Tiene tendencia a enfermar, nada grave, pero si notas algo extraño pide un tónico reconstituyente o lo que creas oportuno.

Thomas empezó a darle las sobras de su comida, por compasión, al inicio de su encarcelamiento y había seguido con la costumbre. Era una fuente de alimentos que Harry apreciaba en gran manera ya que los guardias tenían buenas raciones. Además, al menos una vez al mes se preocupaba de pedir la poción reconstituyente para él y se la daba. Y usualmente después que sufriera las atenciones de sus compañeros, le daba alguna pomada para las heridas. Sacando de su bolsillo un trozo de empanada envuelto en una servilleta lo ofreció al moreno, que tenia en el suelo el plato de madera vacío de su propia comida. Harry alargó la mano, y tomo la inesperada golosina con avidez, empezando a devorarla inmediatamente en grandes bocados, pegado de nuevo a la pared.

La cara de ligero asco de Malfoy no le impidió comer y se lamió los dedos hasta que todo rastro de la comida desapareció.

Siéntate.

La voz de Malfoy era fría y dura, pero Harry hizo lo que le pedían, con cierta docilidad. La presencia de Thomas le daba una ligera seguridad. El rubio se acercó más a él, y le hizo levantar la barbilla, cubierta de una negra barba, ya que Harry miraba fijamente al suelo, como había aprendido a hacer, ya que su ojos a veces traicionaban sus verdaderos sentimientos..

Los ojos grises escrutaron los del Griffindor, aparentemente, buscando algo, y comenzó a palpar sus recios hombros por encima de la raída túnica. Su cuerpo había madurado, y pese a la prisión, había desarrollado su musculatura, pura fibra y nada de grasa. Las manos bajaron por los brazos, apretando sus duros bíceps, y volvieron hacia el torso y en ese momento, los dedos juguetearon maliciosos sobre sus pectorales y un flash de ira brilló en los ojos verdes antes de que el Griffindor la ocultara desviando la mirada.

Draco perdió aparentemente el interés en seguir registrándole, y se volvió hacia Thomas, preguntándole por otras rutinas y dejando la celda de nuevo.

Harry se derrumbó en su cama, desconcertado y asustado. Podía aguantar a los demás, pero no estaba seguro de poder con Malfoy.

"Azkaban, el infierno en la tierra. Y ahora el mismísimo demonio vine a visitarme."

Ocultó la cara entre las manos, y gimió. Apenas recordaba un breve encuentro después del juicio de su familia y un apretón de manos, pero justo después de eso Harry había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y dudaba de que esperar de él.

"Malfoy tiene motivos para odiarme.. Su padre debe estar todavía en esta misma prisión o… tal vez no, y pudo comprar su libertad. Pero, ¿Cómo el hijo de un mortifago acaba de guardián en Azkaban?"

Se enroscó en su manta y siseó llamando a una de las serpientes.

¿Sabes si hay un prisionero llamado Lucius Malfoy, Blace? ¿Podríais averiguarlo?

La serpiente siseó asintiendo y se marcho de nuevo, y Harry intentó dormir, pero la tensión le impidió conciliar el sueño y no fue hasta la siguiente ronda, cerca de las doce, cuando realmente el sueño le venció.

Durante varios días, Malfoy acompañó a los guardias habituales durante varios de sus turnos, dedicándole cuando más una fría mirada de desprecio. Para su horror, Collins y Smithson usaron a Malfoy como excusa para alejar a Wodger de su celda durante un registro sorpresa. Con Malfoy a la puerta de la celda, probablemente se limitarían a molestarle y manosearle, pero existía una posibilidad de que fueran a por todas.

El Slytherin cerró la puerta y permaneció fuera, observando por los barrotes como el desnudo Griffindor se mantenía pegado a la pared de la celda y sus compañeros registraban la celda. El moreno parecía una de esos modelos de estudio anatómico, de tan definidos como estaban los músculos por la ausencia de grasa, aunque realmente estaba demasiado delgado. Abrieron los escasos libros que reposaban en una burda tabla, buscando papeles u objetos ocultos. Un pliego de pergamino fue revisado hoja a hoja, así como la pluma y la botellita de tinta. Palparon el colchón de su camastro y revisaron la estructura de este.

"Hasta ahora todo normal" pensó el Slytherin. Pero entonces sus compañeros se volvieron hacia el moreno y vio como se tensaban los músculos de este bajo la piel. Con movimientos coordinados y rápidos, los dos hombres derribaron al Griffindor al suelo y el rubio compuso rápidamente una perfecta mascara de indiferencia, aunque su sangre estaba bullendo de ira, cuando los ojos verdes le miraron con desesperación por un instante, antes de volverse lentamente de espaldas, ignorando los gruñidos y risotadas de sus compañeros. Harry se debatió algo más de lo normal, ganándose una ceja abierta de una patada para aturdirle. A partir de ese momento todo transcurrió como siempre.

Por la tarde, el moreno aun yacía desnudo en las frías losas del suelo, inmóvil, y solo el rítmico movimiento de sus costillas permitía saber que aun estaba vivo. Malfoy frunció el ceño y paso de largo, haciendo resonar ecos en el largo corredor.

La única salida era a través de la sala de guardias, atravesando tres puertas diferentes, y por eso, Potter diariamente salía un par de horas a ese corredor, solo. Esa mañana le había visto correr una y otra vez, perdiéndose luego por la esquina que formaba el corredor al bordear el grupo de celdas vacías. Incluso se alarmó un momento la primera vez que le vio saltar hacia una barra de hierro empotrada en las paredes, por encima de la cabeza y aferrarse a ella. Cuando comenzó a alzarse a pulso una y otra vez, se relajó y le observó un rato más, antes de retomar sus notas.

Sin embargo, estaba preocupado. Potter podía estar inconsciente o seriamente lastimado por el maltrato de sus compañeros. Ni siquiera había tocado la comida que los otros le habían llevado. Ya no era su turno, pero se quedó con Wodger, alegando que quería verle trabajar solo, ya que en el turno de noche solo se quedaba un guardián. Se dijo que si para la hora de la cena seguía en el mismo estado entraría a ver que le sucedía. No iba a dejar que se pusiera enfermo, no ahora.

"Al menos no en mi turno"

Aunque El Griffindor no lo reconocía, la mirada de aquellos ojos grises le había lastimado más que todo lo que hasta ahora le había sucedido en Azkaban. Ver esa indiferencia en una persona a la que había conocido durante años, le destrozó. Simplemente, alcanzó a penetrar la cáscara de insensibilidad en que se había envuelto durante años.

Lucius debía de haber comprado su libertad a precio de oro, porque Viper no lo encontró. Otra posibilidad era que hubiera muerto. En ambos casos, Malfoy debía odiarle, pese a que tanto él como su madre habían sido exculpados gracias a su testimonio.

"Hubiera entendido el odio. Incluso que se uniera a ellos, como venganza. Pero no esto. Pero claro, yo no soy yo, solo soy un desconocido, ya no le importo a nadie, nunca más" Su cabeza daba vueltas, y perdió la noción del tiempo.

Escucho los pasos de Malfoy – ya era capaz de reconocerlos, al igual que su olor- que se detuvo en su puerta. Sabía que podía verle, tumbado, desnudo y bocabajo en el suelo y escucho su respiración. Los pasos se alejaron, hacia la sala de guardia, pero siguió inmóvil, demasiado indiferente, lastimado y aturdido, física y emocionalmente para hacer nada aparte de respirar, y volvieron a retornar. Un hechizo toco su piel, y le hizo estremecerse, y volvió a repetirse.

"Eran un par de Enervates. Malfoy piensa que estaba desmayado. ¿Por qué se molesta ahora en mí? "

Arriba ahora.

La voz era imperativa, pero no brusca y Harry intentó obedecer. Había aprendido duramente que un guardián enojado no era bueno para él. Tras la larga inmovilidad, y más herido de lo que pensaba, débil por no haber comido y por la agresión, apenas lo intentó, se mareó y volvió a derrumbarse de bruces contra el suelo, jadeante.

"Ahora si que la he hecho. Soy estúpido! Si me enfermo, no resistiré esto"

Los pasos se alejaron a la carrera y volvieron con los de Wodger, que resoplaba sin resuello.

Levántate! - Grito el auror de más edad.- ¡Venga arriba!

El moreno lo intentó, pero apenas pudo moverse, totalmente mareado.

¿Ves? Le pasa algo. Voy a entrar Wodger. ¿Me cubres?

La puerta se abrió y volvió a cerrarse, mientras él intentaba moverse, ahora frenético. Un golpe sordo en el suelo. Unas manos firmes le cogieron por las axilas y se encontró sentado, mientras su cabeza daba vueltas. Sus gafas estaban en la repisa. Cundo le registraban tenia que quitárselas, pero el pelo de Malfoy era distintivo, al igual que su olor. Le pusieron un vial de cristal en los labios y obediente, tragó, aunque algunas gotas cayeron por su ya sucia y revuelta barba. Si quisieran envenenarlo, tampoco podía hacer mucho al respecto. El sabor no era el de la habitual poción reconstituyente, era algo mucho más potente y buscó los ojos grises, intrigado. Por lo que pudo ver, su expresión era seria, pero no pudo leer mucho más. Siguió tragando, notando el calor extenderse por su cuerpo como una manta, calida y suave, disipando el mareo y fortaleciéndolo.

Wodger? Creo que Collins se pasó un poco esta mañana. Ese golpe de la ceja puede haberle dado una ligera conmoción ¿Puedes traer la pomada para las heridas mientras lo limpio un poco?

La voz había sonado fría, pero molesta. El sonido de pasos de alejó de nuevo y Malfoy le puso otros dos viales en las manos y murmuró con tono apremiante, totalmente distinto:

-Bébetelos deprisa antes de que vuelva.

Hizo lo que le pedían, y apuró las botellitas, mientras el rubio le murmuraba suavemente:

Ahora, se buen chico y déjame limpiarte, vale?

El cubo de madera habitual estaba junto a el. Con la esponja, le lavó la cara y la barba cuidadosamente, y el agua estaba agradablemente caliente, por primera vez. Sus ojos destellaron, pese al mareo, y vio algo en la expresión del rubio, algo cercano a la preocupación. Dejó que le enjuagara pero luego se apartó levemente, con mucho cuidado, estaba pisando terreno resbaladizo y no sabia exactamente que esperar. El Slytherin le observó unos segundos y le tendió la esponja, pero no se alejó de él. Harry se frotó torpemente el resto del cuerpo, de rodillas frente al cubo, feliz de poder quitarse de encima el olor y… bueno, las otras consecuencias de la diversión de la mañana. Su pelo estaba tan sucio y enredado que era causa perdida, pero aunque solo fuese agua, se sentiría mejor y volcó todo el cubo sobre su cabeza.

Cuando llegó Wodger le encontró tiritando en un charco de agua que escurría por el sumidero. Mientras Malfoy, de pie, sujetaba el cubo vacío.

Pero… ¿Qué has hecho Malfoy? Ahora se va a enfriar. Aparta.

Un hechizo secante le alcanzó y dejó de tiritar. Malfoy le deslizó la sucia túnica por los hombros y le hizo sentarse en el camastro, donde lo envolvió en la raída manta.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia su compañero.

Lo siento, pero estaba demasiado… pegajoso por algunos sitios. No pensaba tocar… eso con las manos.

La mirada del rubio reflejo un profundo desagrado, y el otro auror asintió, Wodger tampoco aprobaba la conducta de sus compañeros, e informaría del castigo excesivo al prisionero en su informe.

Voy a intentar que coma algo, pero sería mejor que estuviera caliente. ¿Podrías calentar la comida?

Asintiendo, el fornido auror replicó.

Pásamela por la reja.

Malfoy hizo lo que le decían, observado por el Griffindor atentamente, aunque su expresión era igual de vacía e indiferente que siempre. Le retornaron la bandeja con el habitual potaje y un trozo de pan. Y Malfoy se la puso en el regazo, y le tendió sus maltratadas gafas. Con aire aturdido, el moreno comenzó a comer, y tras un par de cucharadas, el rubio se marchó. Ya casi estaba en la puerta, cuando sin poder contenerse, Harry siseó muy bajito y entre dientes una única palabra en parsel.

Sshgraciasssh

Malfoy se volvió levemente y una de sus imposiblemente rubias cejas se alzó imperceptiblemente por un segundo, antes de desaparecer.

Devoró la comida, agradecido y cuando Spark le trajo un par de ratones los engullo, ansioso, su estomago clamando como siempre por comida fresca.

Cada vez que Malfoy tenía turno, le daba más pociones, no solo las habituales, sino otras también. Y más comida, su propia comida. Una noche, fue descuidado, y el rubio le sorprendió masticando. Un pequeño hechizo le reveló que era lo que estaba devorando. Los ojos grises se dilataron de asombro, pero no dijo nada y desde ese momento procuró darle a escondidas cuanta comida pudo.

Malfoy llevaba casi un mes de servicio y Harry se encontraba más y más hambriento, pero también más activo, y sabía que era porque el hechizo de restricción de magia demandaba más y más energía de él, hasta el punto de que el hambre le impedía dormir adecuadamente si no había algún ratón para calmar su estomago durante la noche. Sentía que iba romperse bajo la tensión de dos fuerzas que tiraban de él en direcciones opuestas y a veces caía en una especie de letargo, tiritando, en contraste a su actividad usual.

Aquella mañana, Malfoy le susurró cuando le dejo salir para su paseo diario.

No comas ni bebas nada en todo el día si no te lo doy yo.

La petición era extraña, pero tal vez esta vez realmente alguien quería envenenarle. No dijo nada, pero tomo nota y comenzó sus ejercicios. En vez de correr, hizo múltiples estiramientos, hasta que llegó la hora de volver a su celda. Llamo a Viper y le pidió que estuviera alerta con sus hijos en su escondite.

"Thomas, Collins y Malfoy. No es un mal turno"

Malfoy hizo la primera ronda y se paró frente a la puerta. Se inclinó como si quisiera ver lo que estaba haciendo y el pliegue de su túnica reveló un par de frascos de pociones. Harry las bebió apresuradamente y regresó silencioso a su camastro, el calor invadiendo su cuerpo.

En cada ronda que Malfoy realizaba, se repitió lo mismo, y el Griffindor comenzó a sentir el hormigueo de la magia fluyendo bajo su piel, pugnando por salir. Fuese lo que fuese lo que Malfoy estaba haciendo estaba rompiendo la restricción de su magia poco a poco.

"Tal vez Malfoy sea un extraño aliado, no se a quien cree que esta ayudando, pero si recobro mi magia, ¡Oh, Merlin, mucha gente se va a arrepentir!"

Harry permaneció tumbado, Viper y sus hijos ocultos en sus bolsillos, sintiendo las chispas de magia en su piel, ignorando a todos los demás excepto a Malfoy, y dejó sin tocar la comida. En su última ronda este le había dado una enorme sorpresa mientras le daba más poción.

Harry, escúchame, esto es un traslador, -dijo pasándole un galeón - se activará tan pronto lo toques con la varita y te llevará a un lugar seguro. Dentro de un rato, deberás haber recobrado bastante control sobre tu magia como para poder lanzarme a mí y a Collins contra la pared y dejarnos inconscientes de un estallido. Si no, yo tendré la varita de ese bastardo, cógela después. Haz un Obliviate tan potente como puedas sobre Collins. Y uno mas ligero sobre mí - Le paso un frasco de grueso cristal protegido por una rejilla de plata con recuerdos, sellado con el emblema familiar- Son todos mis recuerdos de este maldito lugar, y de ti. Guárdalos para devolvérmelos. Y recuerda que cuando vuelva a verte, tal vez no este seguro de quien eres ni porque te encuentras allí. Muéstrame esto en cuanto me veas. Y no salgas ni intentes hacer nada, Potter. Yo iré a buscarte en cuanto me libre de este maldito trabajo.

El Griffindor apenas podía contener la excitación. Era la primera vez que alguien le llamaba por su nombre en tanto tiempo! Todo aquello podía ser una elaborada trampa, pero la magia se sentía viva en sus manos, y entendía que la petición de Malfoy era para darle una coartada en su fuga.

Por último, en la última ronda, Collins, muy enfadado, entró en su celda, dejando a Malfoy en la puerta, que este dejó abierta. Le gritó, pero el moreno apenas le miró. Exasperado, el maduro auror le golpeó, y entonces Harry lo lanzó como un muñeco desmadejado contra la pared con una explosión de magia pura y rabiosa, pura venganza por los abusos sufridos. Rápido como un centella, Harry alcanzó a Malfoy, que tenia la varita de Collins en la mano, ejecutó el Obliviate no verbal contra el ensangrentado auror que estaba tirado inconsciente contra la pared de la celda, y después le borró la memoria igualmente al aturdido rubio, que sangraba por la nariz y la boca, víctima también de la magia del Griffindor, aunque no tan grave. Inmediatamente y con una carcajada desgarrada, activó el traslador y desapareció.

Mientras, un gran alboroto se creaba en la sala de guardia y un aterrorizado Thomas atravesaba las dos puertas de seguridad que lo separaban del corredor, después de dar la voz de alarma, para encontrar a sus compañeros desvanecidos. Intentó un par de Enérvate con el joven Malfoy, y abriendo los ojos, desenfocados, este le preguntó con aire aturdido, que había pasado. Se dejó caer de rodillas junto a Collins, que parecía mas lastimado y ni siquiera obtuvo similares resultados, ya que no logró sacarle de la inconsciencia..

No encontró su varita. Sabía que la del mareado e indignado rubio estaba en la sala, en su lugar junto a la puerta. Y aunque la busco, no pudo encontrar la de Collins.

Cuando llegaron los refuerzos apenas pudo contestarles, la carcajada del prisionero resonando en sus oídos una y otra vez.


	5. Chapter 5

UN NUEVO ENCIERRO

El Griffindor aterrizó en una espaciosa habitación, de aspecto lujoso, y se preparó para hacer frente a cualquier ataque inesperado. La cama, amplia como para que durmieran en ella al menos tres personas, tenía cuatro magníficos postes de caoba que estaban labrados en forma de dragones, y sus alas de madera formaban el dosel de la cama. Un magnifico escritorio junto a un ventanal que daba a un balcón y estanterías repletas de libros forraban las paredes. Una chimenea de mármol blanco con profusas incrustaciones de plata y un guardafuego igualmente adornado, con un diván de terciopelo azul noche y una pequeña mesa con dos sillas bellamente labradas y tapizadas igualmente completaban el mobiliario de caoba.

Las paredes eran de un pálido azul agua, y el techo, simulaba un cielo lleno de blancas nubes. El suelo era de madera, pero estaba cubierto por amplias y gruesas alfombras en torno a la cama y junto a la chimenea, del mismo color azul profundo de la tapicería. Tres puertas decoradas con elegantes relieves se abrían en las paredes. Dos estaban entreabiertas, una conducía al baño, y otra a lo que parecía un vestidor. La otra supuso que sería la salida. Tanteó el picaporte y la puerta no se abrió, como era de esperar.

Un plop le hizo revolverse, varita en mano, listo para atacar, cuando vio que el inesperado visitante era un elfo domestico, envuelto en un paño de cocina. La criatura se encogió al verle tan agresivo, pero se inclinó ante el, haciendo una profunda reverencia..

Buenas noches, joven señor. El joven amo Draco le pidió a Kimy que me ocupara de que su estancia fuera agradable hasta su llegada y rogó que le diera esta carta.

El elfo le tendió un sobre sellado y el Griffindor reconoció el suave burbujeo de un hechizo de sangre, uno que solo permitía que él abriera y leyera la carta. Se pincho una yema en el sello, dejando que una gota empapase el mismo, y el sello se rompió. La letra picuda y elegante del Slytherin cubría el pergamino y Harry empezó a leer:

**Querido Harry, **

**Si estas leyendo esto significa que por fin estas seguro en mi casa. Nadie puede encontrarte aquí, en mi habitación. Las protecciones de la mansión te defenderán, por favor, confía ellas. **

**Tengo que rogarte que no hagas magia, no uses la varita. De hecho, seria preferible que se la entregases a Kimy o a Kamy, que son los dos elfos encargados de cuidarte mientras este ausente. Ellos te proveerán de todo lo que necesites y te cuidarán como a mi mismo. Y dales la moneda para destruirla.**

**Para tu tranquilidad, actualmente soy el Señor de Malfoy Manor, ya que mi padre, previsoramente, había dispuesto que todas las propiedades y negocios de la familia Malfoy pasasen a mi propiedad al cumplir la mayoría de edad. Eso me permitió negociar su libertad, a cambio de una indecente cantidad de dinero y reside con mi madre en una de las mansiones de Francia, ya que su condena ha sido conmutada por el exilio de por vida.**

**Puede que tarde algún tiempo en volver a la mansión, semanas tal vez. No sé como saldré de todo el jaleo que he organizado por tí. Recuerda que mis memorias están en tu poder, cuídalas, no me gustaría perderlas. Hay mucho, mas de lo que crees, de mi verdadero yo en ese frasco. Y quiero compartirlo contigo.**

**Descansa, recupérate, y come cuanto quieras. Todo lo que te rodea está a tu disposición, a tu discreción. Te he dejado preparadas varias pociones reconstituyentes, y la misma poción que debilita el hechizo de contención de magia, hasta que pueda deshacerlo permanentemente. Los elfos saben las dosis.**

**Todas tus propiedades están bajo mi administración y custodia, ya que hice valer ante los duendes las deudas de vida entre nosotros. Te lo explicaré más adelante. Ese lazo se materializa en el anillo que encontraras con esta carta. Yo llevo su pareja desde hace años, aunque nunca pude entregarte el tuyo. Sería un honor que te lo pusieras. **

**Siempre tuyo**

**Draco**

**P.D.**

**¡Ojalá hubiese podido rescatarte antes! Si algo me ocurriese y yo acabase en Azkaban, los elfos te trasladarían a una mansión en un país que no tiene tratado de extradición con Inglaterra, y mis abogados tienen instrucciones selladas para ese caso, nombrándote mi representante y responsable de mis propiedades y negocios en mi ausencia, y mi heredero universal en caso de fallecimiento, en virtud de mi deuda para contigo. **

La carta era muy personal, muy diferente a lo que Harry esperaba. Recordaba vagamente que después del juicio Malfoy le había buscado y le había dicho con aire solemne que tenían deudas de vida entre ellos, y que si aceptaba su mano, sellarían el asunto. El Griffindor había estrechado la mano ofrecida, murmurando su consentimiento, sabiendo que saldar ese tipo de deudas entre magos era muy importante, sintiendo la chispa de magia saltar entre ellos, pero no había vuelto a pensar en ello, tampoco había tenido muchas oportunidades que digamos.

Miró el anillo contenido en el sobre, brillando sobre la palma de su mano. Una sencilla banda de platino, con una esmeralda engastada en ella, rodeada de diminutos rubíes alternados con diamantes. Unas runas estaban grabadas en su interior y el moreno frunció el ceño para ver la diminuta escritura labrada en ónice, topacios azules y ópalos: " Mi vida es tuya como tu vida es mía" alcanzó a traducir. Al parecer Malfoy no había dado por cancelada su deuda con el y había persistido hasta encontrarle, donde ninguno de sus otros amigos.

Sonriendo, Harry deslizó el anillo en el anular de la mano derecha, recordando ahora el rubí engastado en oro que había visto lucir igualmente a Malfoy en la prisión.

"La lealtad es una cualidad que Draco posee, y al parecer soy merecedor de ella."

El anillo se ajusto a su dedo, y el Griffindor estuvo seguro de que nadie podría removerlo de su mano, sintiendo la chispa de magia de los hechizos de protección activarse en torno a él.

Miró a su alrededor, y encontró al elfo, esperando atentamente su instrucciones. Dejó la carta en el escritorio, y guardó la varita en el cajón. Murmuró, para si, mientras se dejaba caer en la silla, agotado después de tanta tensión acumulada.

¿Y que voy a hacer ahora?

Después de tantos años, seguía hablando en parsel. Pero la servicial criatura no se arredró, y tomo su sibilante susurro como una indicación de que debía haber entendido la carta de su amo.

Puedo sugerirle al joven amigo del amo un baño antes de la cena, señor?

La voz de la criatura era tímida, pero amable y sus ojos verdes y acuosos le recordaron a los de Dobby. Haciendo un considerable esfuerzo, y con una voz hueca y rasposa, débil remedo de la suya. Intentó responder, pero tras varios intentos, apenas fue audible su respuesta, mientras asentía.

Espléndido Kimy.

Una débil sonrisa distendió sus facciones un momento y alargó al elfo la moneda. Este la tomó con cuidado y la hizo desaparecer, mientras trotaba hacia el cuarto de baño y elfo le preguntaba alegremente cual era su aroma favorito para el baño.

Después de haberse duchado para arrastrar la suciedad, el moreno se sumergió en la enorme bañera de agua, muy caliente, humeante y perfumada y dejó que Kimy y Kamy se ocupasen de él.

Con el pelo limpio y desenredado, este le alcanzaba casi a media espalda, y colgaba en desordenadas ondas por su espalda, mientras la suavidad del pijama acariciaba su piel, afeitada por primera vez en años. Una selección de comida se desplegaba ante él, al parecer Draco había sido muy preciso en sus instrucciones. Los elfos, recuperados del susto de ver salir cinco víboras de sus harapos, y una vez aclarado, con cierta dificultad, ya que su voz se negaba a obedecerle adecuadamente, que eran sus mascotas y que no suponían peligro alguno, habían incluso preparado una calida cesta con múltiples cubículos y entradas para su comodidad, bajo la cama.

Estaba agotado, y con el estomago lleno hasta reventar, apenas se tumbó en la cama, mientras los elfos desaparecían con los restos de la cena, se quedó dormido. Viper se deslizó hasta la cama y trepó hasta acomodarse en su pecho, vigilando su sueño como tantas otras noches, mientras el brillo de esmeralda y platino relucía en la mano del Griffindor.

Una pesadilla agitó su cuerpo, y el familiar silbido susurrado en sus oídos lo aquietó lo suficiente:

Shhh, duerme Harry Potter. Duerme Harry. Estoy aquí, Harry, vigilando por ti.

Los tres años de rudo cautiverio habían dejado su cruel huella en la mente del joven de 22 años, que era incapaz de dormir toda la noche de un tirón. Acostumbrado al ritmo impuesto por las rondas, inconscientemente su cuerpo le ponía en un estado de semivigilia , preparándole para responder ante cualquier evento inesperado.

A la una de la mañana, su reloj interno estaba esperando oír los familiares ecos de pasos resonando para volver a relajarse una vez que pasasen. Cuando el sonido no llegó, su cerebro interpretó su ausencia como una señal de peligro y se despertó automáticamente, alerta y nervioso.

Al no reconocer los sonidos y olores de su entorno, saltó de la cama y buscó refugio en el rincón más oscuro, mientras escrutaba su entorno en busca de amenazas. El silbido indignado de Viper le calmó un poco y recordó donde estaba. Regresó pesadamente a la cama y comenzó a llorar, silenciosamente, lágrimas lentas y amargas, abrazándose a si mismo como hacia en la prisión y Viper se enrosco en su pecho. Tardó en volver a conciliar el sueño, pero finalmente logró hacerlo, cuando se agotó de llorar sin sentido.

El amanecer le encontró nuevamente despierto, y contempló salir el sol desde la ventana de su habitación, por primera vez. Nuevas lágrimas surcaron su rostro, pero esta vez de felicidad. Su poder bullía dentro de él, casi liberado ahora y la visión de los jardines y el sol le alegraron el corazón. El suave sonido le alertó de la aparición de los atentos elfos, y se volvió hacia ellos. Intentó saludarles, y esta vez, aunque rasposa y débilmente, logró articular los buenos días. Los elfos se inclinaron ante él reverentes y le preguntaron si deseaba desayunar o darse una ducha antes.

La tentación del agua le sedujo, y volvió a relajarse en el baño perfumado. Desayunó, y ante la selección de comida eligió fruta, huevos y bacón, aunque después tomó una tostada con mermelada. Las botellitas de pociones estaban en la bandeja y el moreno las apuró sin preguntar.

Repasó los libros de un par de estantes, hasta encontrar un titulo atrayente y comenzó a leer en el diván, mientras alimentaba a Viper y sus hijos con trozos de salchichas. Se quedó dormido, y se sobresaltó de nuevo al despertar, pensando que todo había sido un cruel sueño, pero no, estaba en una agradable habitación, bien alimentado y vestido, placenteramente recostado en blandos cojines. ..

Llevado por la costumbre, comenzó a hacer flexiones y ejercicios, hasta que comenzó a sentirse cansado. Entonces, decidió comprobar uno de sus poderes ocultos y cerrando los ojos, dejó que la transformación le invadiera. El cambio fue rápido, casi tanto como antes de la prisión y flexionó todos sus músculos, perezosamente, observando la habitación desde otra perspectiva y con otros ojos. Se ocultó, deslizándose debajo de la cama y bostezó, olfateando el suelo. Volvió a salir y dio un par de silenciosos brincos, saltando por encima de la cama y luego, con un súbito impulso se subió a uno de los postes de la cama y acechó desde la altura. Aunque estaba flaco, estaba fuerte y saltó de poste en poste hasta que se cansó del juego y se dejó caer en el suelo.

Investigó el vestidor, dejando que los aromas de la ropa le hablaran. Ropa nueva, sin estrenar. Pero también ropa que aunque los elfos la hubiesen limpiado, olía a Draco inequívocamente. Hacia el fondo del vestidor, Harry encontró una cosa interesante. Algo que olía a el, le intrigó y descubrió su capa de invisibilidad cuidadosamente doblada en un cajón, envuelta en una bolsa de terciopelo rojo.

Rápidamente creó una rutina, leer, entrenar, comer, dormir, llenando su tiempo, tal como hacía en Azkaban, aunque su mente divagaba muchas veces sobre lo que estaría sucediendo fuera de allí. Las pesadillas eran diarias, pero cada vez menos intensas, su mente aceptando que aquello era real. Les pidió a los elfos que le dejasen solo a menos que les llamase, para poder cambiar si le apetecía disfrutando de la magia que estaba a su alcance. Y todas las noches, antes de dormir, volvía a releer la carta de Draco, frente al fuego siempre encendido de la chimenea, imaginando el tono de voz del rubio, cada inflexión, cada gesto, hasta que la grabó en su memoria.

Aunque lo intentó, los elfos se negaron a darle periódicos o a informarle sobre su amo, siguiendo instrucciones estrictas, y el Griffindor dejo de preguntar después de unos días, ya que causaba gran desazón a las criaturas, deseosas de servirle en cualquier otro aspecto. Consiguió un equipo de gimnasia mágico compacto, después de pedirles catálogos de tiendas de deportes mugles y explicarles lo que deseaba. Lo guardaba en una caja no mas grande que una caja de zapatos, y cuando quería usarlo solo tenia que ponerlo en el suelo y dejar que se expandiera. Para encogerlo, había que tocar un resorte oculto.

Tras tres semanas, estaba realmente frenético y preocupado por Draco, y leía y releía una y otra vez su carta constantemente, incluso la recitaba de memoria, en un vano intento de calmarse. Les pidió a los elfos un saco de boxeo y después de desahogarse con el hasta quedar agotado, se transformó y lo redujo a pedazos, para consternación de los elfos, que creyeron que no era de su agrado.

Reconstruido el saco, el Griffindor les dijo que quería algo para romper, algo que poder destrozar con sus manos, solo por el placer de destrozarlo. Y aunque los elfos le miraron de manera extraña, le trajeron una vieja mesa, y después de eso, más y más muebles y objetos viejos. Y Harry descargó su creciente frustración contra los objetos, a patadas, puñetazos, con uñas y dientes, hasta reducirlos a trozos y astillas, que quemó en la chimenea, observando como el fuego devoraba con rugientes lenguas el resultado de su frustración, haciendo hervir su sangre.

ENREDOS EN EL MINISTERIO

Draco, después de despertarse, lastimado y desmemoriado en Azkaban, no estaba precisamente de buen humor. No tenía ni idea de cómo había acabado ejerciendo de guardia especializado, teniendo en cuenta que el sitio tenia para él muy malos recuerdos, y además, su historial no era precisamente una recomendación para el cargo.

Sin embargo, al parecer llevaba más de dos meses trabajando en aquel puesto concreto, y al parecer, con bastante eficiencia. Y anteriormente lo había hecho en otras secciones de la prisión, durante casi un año, y con tan buenos resultados como para ser propuesto para aquel puesto.

Sin embargo, los últimos recuerdos de Draco de aquel lugar se remontaban a las escasas visitas a su padre, para formalizar los documentos que debían ser firmados personalmente por ambos ante testigos, para hacer definitiva la renuncia de su padre a ostentar la jefatura de la familia, pasándola a su heredero.

Su dolor de cabeza era inmenso, y se estaba agravando ante las insistentes preguntas del Ministro de Magia y el jefe de Aurores, Gawain Robards, ya que aunque quisiera, su mente estaba vacía. Furioso, tuvo que someterse al veritaserum, con iguales resultados. Por fin le enviaron a San Mungo para atenderle del hombro dislocado y la contusión de la cabeza, y permaneció en el hospital casi una semana, ya que la herida de la cabeza resultó ser mas seria de lo que aparentaba, una pequeña conmoción, y la interferencia del veritaserum hizo que no pudieran aplicarle el tratamiento más rápido y adecuado. Sin embargo le mantuvieron aislado y custodiado.

Ahora, estaba decidido a no volver a pisar los suelos de Azkaban en lo que le restaba de vida. Cuando se restableció, el jefe de aurores volvió a interrogarlo, sin dejarle siquiera ir a su ático en Londres. Su furor no tuvo límites cuando le dijeron que había registrado su vivienda, ya que el joven no residía habitualmente en Malfoy Manor, y solo visitaba esporádicamente la mansión cuando necesitaba buscar algún documento.

Draco movilizó finalmente a sus abogados y comenzó a reclamar contra la falta de atención demostrada hacia su persona, sus bienes y todo lo que se le ocurrió, amenazando con demandarles. Sus abogados le indicaron que había dejado instrucciones al respecto y una nota críptica sellada con un hechizo de sangre para si mismo:

"Nada es lo que parece. La esmeralda y el rubí son la respuesta y guardan el silencio. Compártelo todo con él. Defiende Malfoy Manor.".

Las alarmas en su mente se dispararon instantáneamente.

"¿Por qué dejarme a mi mismo una nota así? Lo único claro es Malfoy Manor, pero el resto…. Además, sellada para que solo se abra con mí sangre. ¿En que me he metido esta vez?"

Se defendió con cuantas artimañas legales pudieron encontrar sus abogados, alargando cuanto pudo los procesos legales, y los escasos amigos que tenía, contactaron con el. Blaise y Pansy solo pudieron decirle que había estado aislado de todos por mucho tiempo, rehuyendo flirteos y fiestas, centrado en sus negocios y estudios de magia. Averiguó que había accedido a aquel puesto, sin honorarios, solo para lavar su imagen ante la sociedad y aparentemente, recomendado por Dolores Umbridge, que increíblemente, seguía ocupando un puesto en el ministerio.

Sin embargo, aunque habían registrado su piso, no habían podido acceder a Malfoy Manor. Las protecciones de la casa habían rechazado todos los intentos del jefe de los aurores. Y el ministro demandaba ahora registrar su casa. Finalmente sus abogados le recomendaron que accediera al registro de "todas" sus propiedades declaradas, y Draco cedió, pero dejando claro que después de eso no quería volver a ver a nadie del ministerio cerca de ninguna de sus propiedades, que era acoso, etc dejando que sus abogados ahogasen en papeleo y burocracia al ministro.

"¿Qué demonios había sucedido en Azkaban para que el ministro se arriesgase a enojarle de esa manera? ¿Tan importante era el preso fugado, aunque ni una palabra al respecto había aparecido en la prensa? ¿Por qué se encargaba personalmente Robards de todo esto?"

Eran demasiadas preguntas, y Draco sacudió la cabeza, deseando saber porque tenía esa tremenda sensación de vacío.

Los registros se alargaron durante mas de un mes, ya que Draco se negó a dejar que registraran nada sin su presencia, y la familia poseía legalmente dos castillos en Escocia, varias propiedades rústicas por todo el país, además de los negocios, oficinas y demás. Era una forma de molestar y enojar al Ministro, haciendo exactamente lo que le había pedido.

Aparecieron en las verjas principales de Malfoy Manor, y la reja encantada se abrió para Draco, Kingsley y Robards, además de varios de sus abogados, después de que el rubio persuadiera a la amenazante puerta de que venían a registrar la Mansión, con su permiso, aunque las barreras mágicas chirriaron estridentemente en la piel de los dos hombres.

Al avanzar por el camino hacia la mansión, les salieron al paso dos enormes grifos, uno blanco, el otro totalmente negro, con collares de esmeralda y rubíes combinados sobre plata y oro. Draco no recordaba semejantes animales guardianes, pero cuando los grifos le vieron, solo demostraron hostilidad hacia sus acompañantes. Con una seguridad que en realidad distaba de tener, el Slytherin se adelantó hacia ellos, mientras detrás de él, los otros magos se aferraban a sus varitas. Con sus manos extendidas hacia los animales, en un gesto inconsciente, algo cobró sentido de repente.

El anillo desconocido de su mano tenía un rubí, rodeado de pequeñísimas esmeraldas y diamantes, y un intrincado labrado interior en ónice, topacios azules y ópalos, de significado desconocido, ya que no podía quitárselo, y era tan misterioso como todo lo demás. Los collares eran de rubíes y esmeraldas, una combinación que él no hubiera elegido sin motivo. Aquellos animales estaban guardando algo para él. Algo que era muy importante. Rascando las enormes cabezas de sus fieros guardianes, que le olfatearon cariñosos, les susurró quedamente:

"Vigiladlos atentamente. No tienen buenas intenciones"

Las bestias chillaron amenazadoramente, erizando las plumas y agitando sus colas, mientras sus garras arrancaban tierra y césped del suelo, desplegando las enormes alas. Uno de ellos despegó y se perdió de vista, pero el otro sobrevoló sobre ellos todo el camino hacia la Mansión, rasgando el aire con sus gritos .

En la Mansión una gran conmoción acaecía en esos momentos. Al abrir la verja y las barreras para dejar entras a los visitantes, Draco lo había hecho de manera que las antiguas protecciones supieran que lo hacía obligado y contra su voluntad, de manera que la Mansión se guardase a si misma. Los elfos supieron lo que pasaba y aparecieron en la habitación de Harry alarmados.

El amo Draco viene hacia aquí, con hombres malos! Tenemos que ocultarle amo Harry!

Harry cogió su capa y metió en la bolsa de terciopelo la carta de Draco, el frasco con sus memorias, y lo guardó todo en su pecho, y la varita, la guardó también en el bolsillo de su túnica. Viper y sus hijos estaban en el jardín, cazando y por lo tanto a salvo. Los elfos dejaron la habitación recogida y como si nadie la hubiese usado en mucho tiempo, los muebles cubiertos por fundas, y cogiéndole de la mano, le hicieron salir al balcón.

Un enorme Grifo blanco aguardaba y chascó desafiante su pico al verle, pero le olfateó y sus ojos brillaron con reconocimiento al ver el anillo de su mano. Animado por los elfos, el Griffindor subió al lomo del animal y este se lanzó al vacío, haciendo que el moreno se aferrase a su collar. Inmediatamente, sintió el tintineo de la magia y un hechizo desilusionador les cubrió a ambos, mientras el animal volaba en línea recta hacia los límites de la mansión. Atravesaron las barreras, como una suave ducha de energía y el animal enfiló hacia unas colinas próximas, a toda velocidad, haciendo silbar el viento en los oídos del muchacho, que apretaba los talones y las rodillas en sus flancos y de repente picó hacia el suelo, sin previo aviso.

En su súbito descenso, el animal plegó las alas y Harry notó como nuevas barreras mágicas le rodeaban al entrar en una grieta de un farallón vertical de piedra. Se posó en una oscura cueva, y el Griffindor desmontó. Inmediatamente, el animal desapareció de nuevo y Harry se encontró de nuevo solo, en un lugar desconocido. Un ruido a su espalda le hizo volverse alarmado, y encontró una nueva sorpresa. La enorme silueta era inconfundible, y precavido, el moreno hizo una reverencia. El hipogrifo le devolvió el saludo, y se acercó alegremente a él.

-Buckbeack! ¿Qué haces tu aquí?,

Rascó la enorme cabezota emplumada, y abrazó al animal que había permanecido con él en la clandestinidad. Notó el collar, similar al del grifo en torno su cuello, adornado de ópalos grises y verdes , y comprendió que de alguna manera, el inteligente animal había encontrado a Draco o vivecersa. Un nuevo ruido le hizo percatarse de que otro hipogrifo se acercaba y se separó de su amigo para verle mejor. Si Buckbeack tenía el aspecto de un caballo zaino, el nuevo ejemplar era un palomino dorado, y las plumas de su cabeza eran blancas, como su cola y las cuatro patas. Después de inclinarse ante él, y ser saludado, se percató de que el animal era una hembra y vio como frotaba su cabeza afectuosa con su viejo amigo, luciendo un collar idéntico.

- Óh! Ya veo, viejo amigo. ¿Es tu compañera?

Ambos animales le encaminaron hacia la parte trasera de la cueva y junto a su nido, Harry descubrió un rincón cubierto de paja, un saliente esculpido en la pared, y junto a este, un hueco, y dentro de este, un arcón, en el que encontró un saco de dormir, velas, cerillas y algunas latas de conservas muggles. También encontró una nota, sellada como siempre, y se lanzó ávidamente a leerla.

**Querido Harry,**

**Supongo que ha ocurrido algo inesperado y has tenido que dejar la seguridad de la Mansión, temporalmente. Supongo que Buckbeack y Goldendove están contigo. No se cual de los dos te habrá traído hasta aquí, pero si era un grifo negro era Blackwings y si era blanco es Whitewings. **

**Si fuera preciso, te llevaran a una casa segura. Pero probablemente pronto podré date un abrazo, aunque recuerda que primero tienes que devolverme mis recuerdos.**

**Siempre tuyo**

**Draco**

Atesorando la nueva carta, volvió a releerla, mientras abría una lata de melocotones y comenzaba comer, para calmar su ansiedad. Draco estaba a escasos minutos de él, casi podía decir que le sentía, y comenzó a juguetear con el anillo de su mano, inconscientemente. La sensación de que Draco estaba bien, pese a todo, le llegó a través del anillo, y calmándose un tanto, siguió leyendo una y otra vez las palabras del rubio.

El registro de la Mansión fue largo, difícil y molesto. Blackwings se opuso ferozmente a su entrada en la casa, y su pareja se unió a ella, desde el aire, lanzando gritos amenazadores. Los dos elfos se lamentaron de que las habitaciones no estaban presentables, y pese a que las despensas estaban bien provistas, apenas ofrecieron a sus huéspedes mas que sándwiches variados y té, alegando que no disponían de otras viandas.

Durante la noche, les hacinaron en dos habitaciones, los abogados en una y el ministro con el jefe de aurores en otra. Los fantasmas familiares aterrorizaron a ambos hombres durante toda la noche, y al día siguiente, después de un pobre desayuno de té y tostadas, prosiguieron el registro. Aunque habían intentado un hechizo de localización, este no parecía funcionar dentro de la casa, ya que o bien la varita permanecía inmóvil o se movía errática en todas direcciones. Al caer la noche del segundo día, se dieron por vencidos, realmente ya no esperaban encontrar nada allí, así que cuando Draco les acompañó hasta las verjas exteriores, frío y aparentemente calmado, a ninguno de los dos les extrañó que con gélida ira el joven les dijese:

Señores, y ahora si me disculpan, creo que mis abogados pueden encargarse de resolver todo el papeleo restante. No quiero volver a verles a ustedes o a cualquier empleado del ministerio cerca de mí ni de ninguna de mis propiedades o negocios nunca más.

Las verjas se cerraron de golpe y gruñeron amenazadoras, sus hierros formando una boca maliciosa y llena de colmillos, mientras dos enojados grifos gritaban y volaban justo por encima de ellos , en el limite de las barreras de la Mansión.

Sin dignarse mirar atrás, el Slytherin se encaminó hacia la mansión, furioso como nunca lo había estado en su vida. Los elfos le recibieron cordialmente, y le entregaron una carta, una carta suya, sellada para abrirse con su sangre, y Draco se dejó caer en el diván del pequeño saloncito de la planta baja, nuevamente conmocionado.

**Las memorias que buscas están en poder de nuestro invitado. Yo, es decir, tú se las has entregado voluntariamente. No te enfurezcas cuando le veas, no alces tu mano o tu varita, porque si lo haces lo lamentarás toda la vida. Escucha el silencio. Escucha a tu corazón.**

Draco se sujetó la dolorida cabeza entre las manos. "¿Porque he sido tan vago, incluso conmigo mismo? ¿Quién puede ser este misterioso invitado? ¿Por qué le he entregado mis recuerdos?"

Miró a los elfos, que esperaban atentos a sus órdenes y les preguntó:

Este… invitado, ¿esta a salvo?

Oh si joven amo, completamente. ¿Quiere el amo Draco que lo traigamos ya?

El rubio meditó, y agotado hizo una nueva pregunta

Pude esperar hasta mañana?

Los elfos asintieron, y Draco murmuró:

Entonces mañana.

Se recostó un poco más, y se quedó dormido casi sin darse cuenta, soñando con rostros desconocidos y sin voz.


	6. Chapter 6

REENCUENTRO DIFICIL

Durante el sueño de ambos, los elfos, interpretando literalmente las palabras de Draco volvieron a traer a Harry y le acostaron en la habitación que había ocupado, junto con sus cosas. Arroparon a su amo dormido y agrandaron el diván para hacerlo mas confortable.

Harry dormía profundamente, sumido en el hechizo que los elfos le habían aplicado para no despertarlo. Y Draco, después de despertar en el salón, y recibir la inquietante noticia de que su invitado estaba durmiendo en su propia habitación, según sus ordenes, subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

Varita en mano, releyó sus propias notas, y pese a sus reticencias, guardó la varita en el bolsillo. Los elfos le aseguraron que el desconocido dormía y el joven entro en su habitación. Un cuerpo masculino y musculoso aunque algo delgado y pálido, desnudo a excepción de un bóxer, ocupaba su cama, enroscado sobre un costado, dejándole ver una espalda con varias cicatrices alargadas, antiguas, y un largo pelo negro, brillante y ondulado. La respiración rítmica y profunda hablaba de un sueño profundo y Draco se relajó un tanto.

Inicialmente, no reconoció al hombre, y se acercó lentamente. Sus botas, resonaron amortiguadas por el suelo de madera, pero el desconocido reaccionó inmediatamente. Saltó de la cama, con una agilidad increíble y aterrizó detrás del cabecero, y se ocultó de su vista.

Sobresaltado por el inesperado ruido de pasos, el Griffindor había saltado con la bolsa que contenía su capa, y que estrechaba contra su pecho en su sueño. Se puso la capa y esperó, inseguro de lo que sucedía. Volvía a estar en Malfoy Manor, pero se había quedado dormido en la cueva de los hipogrifos. Olfateo cuidadosamente el aire y percibió el tenue aroma de Rowards y de Shacklebolt, habían estado allí y la cólera bulló en su sangre. Pero en ese momento la única persona presente en la habitación era Draco.

Su corazón latía apresuradamente y aunque el rubio no estaba asustado, si estaba muy nervioso. El Griffindor recordaba su carta letra a letra y salio lentamente de detrás de la cama cubierto por su capa, mientras el joven avanzaba unos pasos e intentaba ver donde estaba. Frunció el ceño al no encontrarle y se giró hacia la puerta de la habitación, que permanecía cerrada, sacando ahora la varita, mas y mas receloso.

Harry esperó a que Draco retrocediera, lentamente sin dejar de mirar hacia todos lados, y salio silencioso de su rincón. Sacó la varita y el frasco de memorias y tomo cada objeto en una mano, pero de modo que la varita estaba sujeta en la palma su mano izquierda, vuelta hacia arriba de un modo no adecuado para usarla y con la punta hacia su propio cuerpo, ofreciéndola, y su mano derecha sujetaba el ornado frasco de modo que fuera visible el sello de la familia. Sacudió la melena e inclinó la cabeza, dejando que el pelo le cubriese la cara y dejó resbalar la capa.

Al ver aparecer algo repentinamente frente a el, Draco apuntó su varita y retrocedió, y a medida que el fluido tejido caía al suelo el desconocido se reveló a si mismo. Los brazos tenían algunas marcas y en sus manos un frasco muy familiar y una varita, aunque no la esgrimía contra él. El rostro no era visible y Draco estaba a punto de saltar cuando, lentamente, con deliberación, el hombre hincó una rodilla delante de él, ofreciéndole ambos objetos sin levantar la vista del suelo.

El rubio tomo la varita y el frasco, y el moreno se levantó, y durante unos segundos, la magia vibro en torno a el. Con parsimonia, alzó la cabeza y su mano apartó el cabello de su rostro, revelando sus verdes ojos y su cicatriz en forma de rayó.

Draco retrocedió un par de pasos, sin dejar de apuntarle, el corazón acelerado. Había reconocido a su misterioso invitado, y sus gestos le desconcertaron. Su propia nota le prevenía para lo impensable, pero…

"¡Joder, se supone que estas muerto Potter!"

Sostuvo las dos varitas, mientras el Griffindor al parecer, buscaba algo en su capa, ignorándole. Se acercó a él, y le tendió dos cartas, mientras guardaba la capa en una bolsa de terciopelo rojo.

Siéntate.

La voz sonó fría y distante, pero el moreno obedeció y se sentó en el borde de la cama, observándole con sus profundos ojos verdes. Draco se sentó en el diván, y leyó las cartas atentamente. Hizo un par de comprobaciones, las cartas eran indudablemente suyas, firmadas incluso con sangre, de manera que se convertían en un contrato mágico. No era lo que él esperaba, eran afectuosas, pero al menos explicaban el porqué de los anillos, ya que había notado el centelleo en la mano del moreno.

Sin embargó, ¿Era este realmente Potter? ¿O era todo una elaborada trama para algún fin oscuro?. Lanzó un Incarcerus contra el moreno y las sogas mágicas le ataron fuertemente las manos. Un brillo de dolor asomó a la mirada de esmeralda del Griffindor, pero este no se resistió. Solo hundió los hombros y volvió a mirarle. Durante largo rato, Draco volvió a releer todas las cartas. Pero desconfiaba, y la desconfianza le había salvado anteriormente, así que se acercó al Griffindor. Le examinó más de cerca y tocó su cicatriz levemente, cuando sintió una incomodidad en la mano. El anillo de la deuda de vida picaba en su piel, y desistió.

Hizo una serie de comprobaciones y vio que efectivamente el joven tenia sobre el un hechizo de restricción de magia, aunque la poción que le estaban suministrando los elfos lo había contrarestado en gran parte. Sin embargó, podía ser que fuese alguien impersonando al Griffindor y ejecutó nuevos hechizos, destinados a eliminar cualquier glamour, transformación o disfraz, sin resultado. Por último, con un Serpensortia le lanzó una serpiente, y con un par de siseos, esta se detuvo y se deslizó hasta enroscarse en el brazo del moreno y silbó amenazadora en su dirección. La incredulidad se pintó en su rostro y su voz.

-¿Potter? ¿Realmente eres tú?

Asintiendo, el moreno respondió simplemente con un si y sus ataduras se deshicieron solas.

El Slytherin dudó. Su vida era cómoda. Es cierto que había perdido muchas memorias de su vida, sabía que había lagunas en los últimos años, huecos difíciles de explicar, pero si las ignoraba y seguía adelante,… Su mano volvió a molestarle y paseó, nervioso, delante del moreno.

Harry casi vio el hilo de los pensamientos del Slytherin, y le entendió. Probablemente, sin sus recuerdos, sopesaba la posibilidad de retomar una vida normal, y después de todo, estando libre, Harry podía esconderse en cualquier lugar del mundo, solo con algo más de ayuda por parte de Draco y saldría de su vida para siempre. Apretó los puños y la boca y con una voz más firme de los que en realidad sentía proclamó:

Draco, escucha. Solo necesito que arregles las cosas para tener algo de dinero y…una varita.

La mano comenzó a dolerle, y con una pequeña queja se frotó el anillo que parecía arderle, arruinando su determinación por un momento.

Me marchare y no volverás a saber de mi nunca más, te lo prometo.

El rubio parecía tener el mismo o similar problema, y sus ojos grises brillaron con preocupación, mirando al Griffindor.

Saldré del país, y podrás seguir con tu vida Dra… Malfoy.

El dolor aumentó y el Slytherin supo por qué. Una deuda de vida era casi como un juramento inquebrantable de ayuda mutua entre dos magos, ambos estaban intentando romperlo y las consecuencias podían ser muy graves. Enfurecido, se revolvió contra el Griffindor y le gritó.

Basta ya! El día que aceptamos esta deuda - y agitó el anillo ante él- unimos nuestras vidas para siempre, Potter. ¡Y ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo hecho! Solo que tú, no tienes ni idea de lo que representan, verdad?

Los ojos grises destellaban furia y rabia, y el moreno recordó al Draco de Hogwarts, como toda buena serpiente, atacando cuando se sentía acorralado. Pero no dejó que eso calase en él y calmadamente, recordando que pese a todo Draco había pasado tres años peleando de alguna manera por él. Y replicó con calma y dejando traslucir agradecimiento lentamente en su voz, insinuando una sonrisa, un poco mas en cada frase.

Tienes razón Draco. Y pese a mi ignorancia en ese momento, accedí a ello, no? Ahora he aprendido que es una antigua costumbre, muy poco habitual, propia de los purasangres y se que nos ata de por vida. Lamento que todo esto haya alterado tu vida, Draco, pero te aseguro que la mía tampoco ha sido un lecho de rosas. Se que has dedicado mucho tiempo a buscarme cuando todos me daban por muerto, y gracias a tu valor, tu persistencia e inteligencia, estoy libre ahora. Muchas gracias Draco.

Se puso en pie y le tendió la mano, sonriendo ahora abiertamente, y Draco la estrechó sin dudar, en un súbito impulso. La magia volvió a saltar entre ambos y los anillos vibraron por un momento, y las chispas brotaron de su conexión, pero ninguno aflojo el apretón. La corriente de magia se estabilizó y fluyo de uno al otro durante unos minutos, en una inesperada reacción en cadena.

Harry comenzó a ahogarse, y sus ojos verdes se dilataron con desconcierto, pero no pudo soltarse de Draco, la magia fluyendo salvajemente ahora por sus venas. El rubio jadeaba, y sus rodillas flaquearon. El Griffindor le sostuvo contra su hombro, y entre los dos se las arreglaron para sentarse en la cama. Un nudo en su pecho parecía a punto de hacerle estallar el corazón, y luchando contra él, el dolor se extendió hasta cada fibra de su ser, mientras Draco se debilitaba cada vez más y parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Entonces, con una súbita revelación, dejo de luchar, se entregó a la sensación que le llamaba y la magia borró el dolor. El rubio parecía menos mareado, y con un tirón final sus magias se unieron en una sola y con un poderoso estallido rompieron los hechizos que había estado restringiendo el poder de ambos.

La habitación entera se llenó de chispas y luces de todos los colores, y Draco se sintió sobrepasado.

"¿Cuánto poder albergaba el Griffindor?"

Podía sentir su magia, ahora liberada, todavía unida a la suya, fluyendo en torno a ellos, y ni siquiera en presencia de Voldemort había sentido tal poder.

"Abrumador es la palabra"

Sin aliento, vio como las chispas ígneas revoloteaban en torno a ellos, en lentos remolinos, hasta desaparecer, pero el aura del moreno era tan intensa, que hasta un muggle habría percibido su poder. Lentamente, sus magias retornaron a la normalidad y aunque sintió que su propia magia había cambiado sutilmente, y se sentía mareado, saturado de poder, eso era de esperar. Vio como, obediente, la magia Harry se ocultaba, revelando hasta que punto estaba bajo su control ahora.

Sonriente y apenas algo sonrojado, le ayudo a levantarse, mirándole con reverencia en los verdes ojos, mientras Draco evaluaba de nuevo la situación. Evidentemente, el indefenso en la habitación era él, no había manera en que él pudiera competir con semejante poder. Solo el hechizo de restricción había mantenido a Harry en Azkaban y evidentemente, cuando lo colocaron sobre él, no debía estar en plenitud de sus facultades o tal vez, confiaba en quien lo hizo.

Lo siguiente fue que a través de la ventana entraron de repente cinco pequeñas serpientes que aterrizaron en su cama y silbaron amenazadoramente, antes de enzarzarse en una platica interminable de silbidos y ruidos raspantes, mientras trepaban por los brazos desnudos del moreno hasta sus hombros. Harry le presentó a sus amigas, y lo que asombró al Slytherin fue que las había convocado sin varita. Obviando a las serpientes, preguntó fascinado:

¿Sabes lo que has hecho?

Oh, lo siento, dijiste que no hiciera magia. Lo olvide por completo.

Su cara era tímida y casi avergonzada de si mismo, y sus ojos verdes suplicaron su perdón. De repente se preocupó y añadió:

¿Causará problemas?

Agitó la mano, mientras miraba al moreno con nuevos ojos.

No, Malfoy Manor no permite que se rastree la magia en su interior. Podrías ejecutar todos los imperdonables que quisieras dentro de estos muros que nadie podría detectarlos. ¿Magia sin varita Harry? ¿Alguien sabe que puedes hacerla?

El moreno rió suavemente y asintió, mirando burlonamente a los ojos grises y replicando entre risas:

Ahora tu, Draco.

Mas serio, añadió mientras dejaba a las serpientes en el suelo que fueron a conocer a la nueva intrusa y se sentaba en el diván.

Mira, justo antes de la muerte de Vodemort, en el curso de la batalla, yo cambié. Para bien o para mal. Y después, mi magia se desarrollo de maneras nuevas e insospechadas. Pero si no me equivoco, tú acabaras desarrollando nuevos poderes también, si lo deseas. – hizo una pausa mientras Draco enarcaba una ceja sorprendido- Te dije que ahora había estudiado el tema y además, tengo otros motivos para pensar eso.

Dime que sabes hacer, Harry.

En la expresión del rubio había una mezcla de asombro y curiosidad, y un brillo de orgullo, tenue, pero bien definido en sus ojos. El moreno le miró intensamente sonriente y de repente, Draco sintió la familiar sensación de otra mente intentando invadir la suya, y levantó instantáneamente sus defensas, pero estas se deshicieron como telas de araña, al contacto del Griffindor y percibió la sensación de otra mente. Sin embargo, Harry no fue más allá, se mantuvo en el borde de su consciencia, presente, pero sin invadir sus pensamientos ni sus recuerdos. Sintiendo una tenue llamada, una parte de él respondió y de repente se vio lanzado a la mente del otro y escucho su voz como un eco.

Mejor que lo veas por ti mismo Draco.

Sumergido en una vertiginosa espiral de sus recuerdos, le vio alzar la mano contra un Avada Kedabra y como la maldición rebotaba aparentemente en su piel, convertida en llamas verdes. Le vio atravesar las más densas barreras mágicas sin pestañear, ardiendo en fuego puro al hacerlo y salir ileso. Le vio caer en su última batalla, herido por una daga y como le atraparon. Le vio en Azkaban, con Shacklebolt.

El frasco de sus propias memorias estaba sobre el escritorio, en la carta hablaba de compartirlas con Potter, supuso que debía haber una muy buena razón para ello, y que dentro estaba su verdadero yo, y rompió el sello de lacre. Murmuró un encantamiento " Dulpo memoriae" y apunto a la sustancia plateada con su varita y esta penetró lentamente por su sien, mientras un fantasmal humo plateado entraba en la sien del Griffindor.


	7. Chapter 7

PASADO PERDIDO

Los huecos de su memoria se llenaron y aunque aun tardaría varios días en recobrar su memoria completa, se dio cuenta de que había pasado más de dos años planeando la manera de sacarlo de Azkaban, ya que su vínculo le daba la seguridad de que seguía con vida, en alguna parte de aquel maldito lugar..

Y también recupero sus memorias de su genuina preocupación por Harry y de la creciente urgencia de rescatarlo día tras día, y de su propio poder creciente, aunque reprimido, frustrándole una y otra vez, deslizándose fuera del alcance de las puntas de sus dedos, una y otra vez.

De repente de nuevo en el mundo real, con los ojos verdes de Harry mirándole llenos de orgullo, le oyó susurrar:

Soy un Warlock, un mago elemental. Y mi elemento dominante es el Fuego, aunque también el Aire. Y tú, querido Draco, eres mi compañero Agua y Aire. Lo sé, he sentido tu magia, tan atrapada como la mía lo estuvo una vez por esto.- Se tocó la cicatriz levemente- Y tus recuerdos. La restricción era antigua Draco, muy antigua, quizás tanto como la mía.

¿Quieres decir que yo no he podido desarrollar mi poder por su culpa, por Voldemort?

La expresión de enojo e incredulidad del rubio era total, su voz destilando rabia mal contenida.

No, creo que fue tu madre la que los contuvo, el hechizo tenía su sello. Una manera de protegerte, sin duda. ¿Sabes lo que hubieras sido en manos de Voldemort? Un arma, Draco, pero también un esclavo. Los habías desarrollado de una manera primaria, sin alcanzar todo tu potencial, por lo que veo, sin darte cuenta realmente de lo que significaban, pero ahora no hay barrera alguna, ni para ti ni para mí, Draco.

La voz del moreno era suave y tranquilizadora, sus manos sosteniéndole, y sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente, tanto que Draco pudo reconocer ahora la chispa del fuego en el fondo, girando en rápidos torbellinos, dándole esa cualidad inquietante a sus ojos de verde cristal. Se preguntó si sus propios ojos reflejaban también esa cualidad, y como si leyera sus pensamientos, el Griffindor le susurró:

Yo también puedo ver los remolinos en el fondo de tus ojos, sabes?. Cuando te enojas o te alteras, casi se puede ver el malestrom en ellos. Tú eres el Gran Dragón de Agua, claridad, la pureza: Fuerza y Percepción. Y yo el Fénix de Fuego, la inspiración, la iluminación y la acción: Agilidad e Inteligencia. Aunque también nos influye el aire, nuestro elemento común: la intuición y la fuerza invisible, la Tormenta. El aire es sutil pero imprevisible: Reflejos y la Consciencia. Por eso nuestros totems son alados, representan la unión de los elementos predominantes en nosotros, y nuestro nexo de unión.

Serenándose todavía, el Slytherin dejó que su magia fluyera por sus manos hasta su varita y de esta surgió una fina lluvia de agua. Sonriente, asintió y murmuró con una sombra de duda velando sus facciones, mientras convocaba un objeto menudo que aterrizó en sus manos con suavidad, emitiendo chispas :

Tengo algo para ti:

Harry miró el alargado estuche, sin duda de una varita, brillando en las manos de Draco, que se lo ofreció en silencio. Lo tomó y lo abrió con suavidad provocando que una brisa calida les envolviera.

Sobre el fino raso negro de la caja reposaba su propia varita de acebo y fénix. Con un pequeño gesto, la tomo y desprendió chispas a su contacto, y observó con ojos llameantes de curiosidad a Draco.

Al parecer Fawkes decidió que yo debía tenerla y apareció con ella y con tu capa, poco después si no me equivoco, de la noche de tu detención.

Se mantuvo expectante y volvió a susurrar:

No la he usado, te lo prometo.

Con un profundo agradecimiento, el moreno le dio un abrazo inesperado, y Draco sorprendido, le palmeo suavemente la espalda mientras el Griffindor susurraba: gracias.

Con pasos calmados, comenzó a recorrer la habitación, semidesnudo, meditando. El vínculo entre ellos era profundo, tan profundo e intenso, que sin duda Draco adquiriría pronto las habilidades propias de su nueva magia, trabajando duramente. Harry había estado retenido durante los tres últimos años, estudiando el aspecto teórico, y ahora, ambos debían poder alcanzar su pleno potencial. Draco percibió el torbellino emocional del Griffindor, muy consciente de que finalmente completo el vínculo de la deuda de vida y con sus magias liberadas, este estaba alcanzando dimensiones más allá de lo normal. Por último el moreno se sentó de nuevo, y comenzó a hablar:

Sabes, el que los dos seamos elementales complica un poco más las cosas. Por lo que he aprendido, somos muy raros e inusuales, aunque extremadamente poderosos. Hace cinco generaciones que no aparecía ninguno en Inglaterra. Nuestro poder se nutre de los elementos, lo cual hace que en principio, la cantidad de magia sea ilimitada, es nuestra capacidad para manejarla la que pone los limites. Usualmente dominamos un elemento predominantemente, dos a lo sumo, aunque podemos extraer poder de cualquiera de ellos. Y aun mas extraño es que en una misma generación existan dos. Parece que la última vez que ocurrió fue en la antigua Roma. Se supone que si eso ocurre, o bien lucharan entre si hasta que solo quede uno si son extraños, o se unirán en un frente común, normalmente son hermanos, usualmente gemelos. Nuestro caso es…extremadamente raro, me temo. O al menos no he encontrado precedentes en la historia reciente, solo vagas referencias muy antiguas. ¿ Recuerdas a Morgana Le Fey y a Merlin? Su rivalidad es un claro ejemplo de lo habitual. Y pusieron fin a la era de los sueños, Draco, al destruirse el uno al otro.

Me alegro de no tener que luchar contra ti Draco.

Dijo con una franca sonrisa, que el rubio le devolvió mientras murmuraba:

Y yo también Harry.

Draco hizo una pausa y añadió:

Y según la tradición de la deuda de vida, deberíamos tener un acuerdo previo para cada decisión importante de nuestras vidas, incluidos aspectos tales como una posible pareja.

Lo se, - replico el moreno, repentinamente serio- pero el vínculo entre los elementales va más allá, Draco. Técnicamente nuestras magias nos unen de tal manera que hasta nuestras mentes se conectarán, poco a poco en una sola. Y nuestro poder crecerá y cambiará para que nos complementemos cada vez más, en todos los aspectos Draco. Somos dos mitades de un mismo ser, de una misma magia. La relación es tan excluyente que no permitirá que ninguno de los dos tenga vida privada por separado. Solo imagina lo que sería sentir la…afectividad del otro a través de una conexión mental mucho mas intensa que la de antes.

El Slytherin se estremeció y asintió, pero dejó el tema a un lado, preocupado por algo más. Harry parecía estable y calmado, demasiado para una persona que había sufrido abusos y abandono durante tres años y que acababa de salir de su cautiverio. No era normal, y el rubio sospechaba que alguna especie de bloqueo emocional, de negación, le estaba impidiendo mostrar resentimiento, enfado, ira.

Harry? Quiero que me cuentes lo que ha pasado en tu vida en estos años, quiero saber…

Poniéndose pálido, el Griffindor murmuró con desgana:

Ya has visto una muestra, imagina tres años así.

Insistiendo, el rubio presionó un poco más:

Y antes de eso? ¿Cuándo estabas solo?

EL moreno intentó levantarse pero Draco le retuvo y le hizo mirarle.

Si como dices esa conexión va a crecer, lo veré tarde o temprano, y ahora, necesito entender porque no estas furioso, enfadado o deprimido. Yo también necesito que compartas conmigo tus recuerdos Harry.

Harry se enroscó sobre si mismo, como le había visto hacer en la prisión abrazándose las rodillas con los brazos, y hundió la cabeza entre ellas.

No estoy furioso porque… quizás merecía…no estar en Azkaban, pero si en San Mungo.

Una mirada de autentica desesperación y derrota salió de aquellos ojos tan hermosos .Y Draco le acaricio el cabello, tranquilizándole.

Cuéntamelo.

El moreno dejó que su peso se apoyase en el cuerpo de Draco y este siguió enredando el revuelto cabello con sus dedos.

La verdad es que creo que llegué a bordear la locura, Draco. Los remordimientos me urgían a luchar y el creciente poder también, y además cada vez me sentía mas dividido, incompleto,- ahora se por que- y acabe perdiéndome a mi mismo en el proceso, solo luchar y luchar.

Un suspiro y quizás un sollozo interrumpieron su discurso, pero el rubio no dijo nada y dio tiempo al tiempo, resignado. Harry se movió, apoyo ahora su cabeza contra su hombro y le enlazó por la cintura, aferrándose a el. El rubio le sostuvo suave y gradualmente entre sus brazos, dejándole sollozar en silencio. Con cierta emoción, con dolor contenido el Griffindor murmuró:

Ya no hay remordimientos, solo el deseo de recuperar mi vida. Nada más.

La conexión se rehizo, y se abrumó con la ingente cantidad de recuerdos que danzaban ahora en su mente, borrosos y difusos. Realmente Harry le había ofrecido un resumen de sus poderes antes, pero ahora, incluso tenia la sensación de que ciertos conocimientos adquiridos por el moreno habían pasado de algún modo a su mente. Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, pero realmente aquello era ofrecerle tanto de si mismo…

Harry se abandonó al llanto, y Draco le dejó gemir y murmurar sin sentido, abrazándole aun más fuerte mientras el torbellino de recuerdos se distanciaba y sus mentes solo quedaron unidas por un leve hilo. Al cabo de un rato, el rubio empezó a contarle con voz lánguida que durante su ausencia, el mundo había cambiado un poco. Aunque algunos sectores del ministerio seguían luchando, había surgido un nuevo movimiento que expandía la idea de que los nacidos de muggles no debían ser admitidos en la sociedad mágica. Y habían instaurado una ley prohibiendo la asistencia a Hogwarts de los nacidos de muggles. Mac Gonagall estaba siendo atacada por persistir en enviar las cartas a los niños. Hermione se había volcado en una campaña para evitar la exclusión de estos nuevos magos, y los Weasley estaban inmersos en ella, pero sus respaldos eran cada vez menores.

La guerra les había expuesto mucho ante los muggles, y había sido muy difícil ocultar sus efectos y víctimas. Y muchos magos solo deseaban disociarse de un mundo que no comprendían y al que solo veían como una amenaza. Y los problemas eran cada vez mayores, porque aunque no lo pareciese, dejar a los niños nacidos de muggles aislados del mundo mágico estaba dando mayores problemas para mantener su cobertura segura que lo contrario, de manera que el ministerio estaba desbordado desmemoriando muggles que habían visto extraños sucesos; y adolescentes incontrolados y desentrenados se movían sin precaución por la sociedad muggle, algunos tomando ventaja de sus poderes, otros simplemente desquiciados, creyéndose poseídos o locos.

Harry se fue serenando, poco a poco y su respiración se volvió regular y rítmica. Finalmente el sueño le dominó y Draco le trasladó a la cama, levitándole. Igualmente agotado el rubio se tendió en el otro lado del lecho y después de arropar a su nuevo compañero, apenas pudo quitarse las botas antes caer rendido.

En algún momento de la noche, el rubio rodó en su sueño y su cuerpo se acopló al de su compañero de lecho que instantáneamente despertó, rechazando su contacto con vehemencia y alejándose de él, jadeante y a la defensiva.

Aturdido por el inesperado empujón, Draco se incorporó y observó como el Griffindor le miraba casi sin verle, los ojos desorbitados y enloquecidos, el cuerpo tenso, refugiado en el extremo más alejado de la cama

Harry? Soy yo, Draco.

Su voz era calmada, con algo de preocupación en ella. El moreno dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y se encogió aún más sobre sí mismo antes de incorporarse de nuevo y dejar escapar apenas un susurro.

Lo siento Draco. Si estoy despierto…- sus ojos vacilaron, angustiados- pero dormido, ni siquiera sabía quién eras, y estabas… tocándome.

Se estremeció y el Slytheryn se sintió furioso por todo el daño que le habían hecho. Miró a los tristes ojos verdes, con serenidad y murmuró con devoción:

Harry, yo nunca te haría daño, lo sabes verdad?

Asintiendo dócilmente, el moreno se deslizó de nuevo entre las sabanas, pero ahora estaba sumamente inquieto y nervioso.

Perdóname por haberte asustado. Dormiré en el diván, de acuerdo?

Murmuró el rubio, cogiendo una manta y envolviéndose en ella. Harry le vio acomodarse, y una punzada molesta le asaltó. Sin embargo, al cabo de un largo rato, acabó por dormirse nuevamente, agotado.

Harry soñaba de nuevo que estaba en Azkaban, y cuando sus gemidos empezaron hacerse más audibles, unas manos firmes le acariciaron la frente con delicadeza y una voz familiar murmuró en su oído:

-Shh, Shhh. Estas conmigo Harry, estas conmigo.

La respiración del moreno se regularizó de nuevo, y este se calmó totalmente cuando Draco le acarició el pelo. Durante un rato, le observó dormir apaciblemente y murmuró:

Realmente eres extraordinario Harry.

Porque incluso en sueños, el Griffindor estaba pensando en la injusticia de impedir que los nacidos de muggles asistieran a Hogwarts, olvidando angustias propias, murmurando sobre Hogwarts, y los niños.


	8. Chapter 8

DESPERTARES

A la mañana siguiente, Harry parecía haber encontrado un objetivo al que canalizar su desbordante energía, y estaban desayunado abundantemente, cuando de repente, el moreno, burlón, le hizo una pregunta inesperada al Slyhterin.

¿Te gustan los gatos?

No especialmente, por que?

Replicó el rubio enarcando una ceja.

Oh, por nada, solo por esto.

Harry estaba sentado en la mesa y Draco le miraba y de repente, la silla crujió alarmantemente bajo el peso de una enorme pantera negra de brillantes ojos verdes que le miraba, dejando ver su impresionante dentadura blanca. Con cuidado, el animal hundió el hocico en la fuente del bacón y prácticamente en dos bocados apuró su contenido, relamiéndose los bigotes con placer.

El Griffindor revertió el proceso y observó divertido al rubio que tenia cara de asombro:

El animago representa el elemento tierra, sobre el que no tenemos mucho control, pero que equilibra y completa el círculo. Tenemos que probar nuestros poderes Draco, refinarlos y perfeccionarlos.

Sonriente, el Slytherin dejo los cubiertos junto a su plato y susurró con cierta ironía:

Oh, puedes hacerlo otra vez?

Con una mirada de sospecha, Harry accedió y se encontró a sí mismo enfrentado a un elegante leopardo de Somalia, una variedad casi albina de la especie, de un suave color crema y manchas marrones, con hermosos ojos grises, que rugía amenazador al invasor de sus dominios.

Los leopardos son solitarios y territoriales, y aunque ambos controlaban en gran medida el comportamiento de sus formas animales, ciertos instintos eran inevitables. Devolvió el penetrante rugido de desafío y saltó al suelo, mientras ambos se estudiaban mutuamente, girando el uno en torno al otro a cierta distancia, olfateándose. Aunque aun estaba algo delgado, Jaws seguía siendo una pantera formidable, y Claws también estaba en buena forma. Aquella era su casa, así que la agresividad del albino era mayor y lanzó sus garras hacia el pecho del otro, iniciando el ataque.

De todas maneras no se hicieron realmente mucho daño, nada más serio que algún moretón y varios arañazos, ya que Harry había realizado un sencillo hechizo embotador en sus garras y sus colmillos. Finalmente Jaws cogió una buena presa en la piel de la base del cuello de Claws y se negó tozudamente a soltarle, pese a sus tarascadas y mordiscos, obligándole a posar la cabeza en el suelo y a tumbarse, mientras los rugidos de furia del otro llenaban la habitación. Era una postura de sumisión, la que adoptaría una hembra al aceptar a un macho como compañero de apareamiento. Y cuando una de las pesadas patas de Jaws se posó sobre su lomo, finalmente Claws intentó hacerle notar al extraño que no era una hembra, y sus furiosos rugidos de rabia descendieron de tono convirtiéndose en lenguaje entre ellos.

Eh! Te recuerdo que no soy un hembra! Me llamo Claws y este, es mi territorio.

Una presión mayor en su cuello y un tirón de la piel le hicieron gruñir, mientras el extraño terminaba de tumbarse sobre él, aunque ligeramente atravesado, dejando claro que no tenia realmente intenciones sexuales hacia él. Al menos, no de forma inmediata. Sin soltarle, gruñó entre sus afilados dientes:

Yo soy Jaws, y ahora, este es también mi territorio, ¿Entendido? No pretendo echarte, de hecho me gusta mucho tu compañía.

Un grave ronroneo surgió de la garganta de Jaws, tranquilizador y Claws se relajó un tanto. Al cabo de un rato, su propio ronroneo inconsciente se unió al del otro, y Jaws soltó su presa, lamiéndole delicadamente la piel maltratada del cuello, hasta dejarla nuevamente limpia y alisada.

Eso ha sido muy… agradable.

Ronroneo suavemente el albino, relamiéndose el sonrosado hocico y bostezando.

¿Quieres que siga?

Relajándose totalmente Claws ronroneo aun más profundamente, incitándole, y Jaws comenzó a lamerle meticulosamente las orejas y las mejillas, deslizándose y dejando de apresarle con su peso. La urgencia de devolver la caricia se hizo enorme y Claws comenzó a relamer el pelaje de las negras mejillas a su alcance, hasta que ambos se relajaron por completo, y los instintos animales se dieron por satisfechos. Se miraron a los ojos, y una blanda zarpa color nata golpeó juguetona el húmedo hocico negro de Jaws y Claws escuchó claramente la voz del otro en su mente:

Cambia otra vez.

Retomaron sus formas humanas y tuvieron que encargarse de curarse mutuamente los golpes y pequeños arañazos que se habían ocasionado. Draco estaba un poco aturdido y confuso.

¿Por qué nos hemos peleado Harry? ¿Y porqué nuestro vínculo no nos lo ha impedido?

Observándole con curiosidad el Griffindor preguntó:

¿Nunca habías interactuado con otro leopardo?

No, ¿para que?

La expresión del rubio era de sorpresa y duda. Con un suspiro, el moreno le miró con timidez y comenzó a explicarle su punto de vista.

Porque la mejor manera de aprender a ser un leopardo es vivir con ellos, al menos por un tiempo. Cuando logré dominar esta trasformación, me pase meses observándolos en un zoo-parque, y visitando ocasionalmente a una hembra adulta por las noches. Al principio, ella me vencía y me obligaba a pasar el resto de la noche acorralado y lejos de su rincón favorito. Luego aprendí, pude imponerme, y me aceptó en su terreno. Mas tarde, me atreví a pelear con uno de los machos adultos, y le derrote.

Tras una pausa, añadió viendo la cara de perplejidad de Draco.

La lucha por el territorio es la forma de relacionarse socialmente, y de establecer una jerarquía. Los machos controlan territorios grandes, que limitan o se superponen parcialmente con los de varias hembras, a las que se acercará en la época de celo. Pero cualquier macho será rechazado. Inicialmente las marcas territoriales con orina, heces, glándulas olorosas y arañazos en los árboles o el suelo, intimidarán a los otros machos más débiles o inexpertos. Las hembras también compiten por el territorio de caza con otras hembras. Necesitan asegurar el suministro de comida para sus crías. El último recurso es la lucha física, ya que pude incapacitar gravemente a ambos contendientes, impidiéndoles cazar y por lo tanto, sobrevivir. Usualmente, tras un breve escarceo, una demostración de fuerza y poder, uno de los dos se rinde y huye antes de ser lastimado. Es el equivalente a tener una discusión entre humanos Draco.

Suspirando, el moreno añadió con resignación:

Para vivir en la clandestinidad, tener esta forma era muy útil. Soy capaz de cazar para sobrevivir en un bosque, aunque alguna vez me vi obligado a atacar algún rebaño. He comido ratas, jabalíes, zorros, ciervos y ovejas, entre otras cosas, y en algunas ocasiones hasta restos de la basura.

La cara de asco del remilgado Slytherin era increíble, y el joven tuvo que contener las nauseas cuando el recuerdo, ahora compartido, le llegó, confuso y borroso.

¿Basura? ¿Has comido de la basura?. Eso supera lo del ratón de Azkaban.

Encogiéndose de hombros y con una voz firme y decidida el otro murmuró.

Tenia que comer Draco. Y me negaba a robarles a los muggles. Incluso una vez, llegue a estar lo suficientemente hambriento como para intentar comerme los restos de un pobre perro atropellado, pero me recordaba demasiado a Sirius y no fui capaz. Lo de los ratones también era estrictamente necesario. No hubiera sobrevivido sin algo de comida fresca de vez en cuando.

Draco le acaricio suavemente el hombro y le miró mientras le hablaba con suavidad.

Lo entiendo, no te estaba haciendo un reproche. Es que me admira todo lo que has soportado estos años, luchando tú solo y luego en Azkaban. Yo… me habría roto en pedazos.

¿Y quien dice que no me haya sucedido?

Murmuró el moreno evitando ahora sus ojos y mirando por la ventana hacia los terrenos.

Yo lo digo Harry. Yo lo creo.

Mirándole de nuevo, El Griffindor encontró una calidez inesperada en los antaño fríos ojos grises, y sonrió con timidez, sonrojándose y jugueteando nervioso con su té.

¿Así que lo de convertirme en animago repentinamente fue cosa tuya?

Ensanchando el gesto el Griffindor asintió suavemente.

Una vez que yo logré dominar mi trasformación, era inevitable que tú adquirieses ese poder, aunque por entonces yo aun no sabía que mi otra mitad estaba por ahí. La magia nos une, todo lo que yo sé lo sabes tú también y viceversa. Si adquiero un poder, tú también lo tendrás.

¿Pero entonces, como podríamos habernos vencido el uno al otro si…?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, ¿como vencer si estaban tan igualados?.

Porque cada uno maneja la magia de forma diferente Draco. Que sepas hacer una cosa no representa que seas el mejor haciéndola.

Una suave sonrisa animó las facciones del moreno y este volvió a cambiar de forma. Draco le imitó segundos después, y los dos leopardos volvieron a contemplarse recelosos. Jaws adoptó una pose mucho menos agresiva, simplemente se limitó a mantenerse erguido y alerta, azotando el aire con su cola, pero sin gruñir ni mostrar los dientes o agazaparse para saltar. Claws se encogió sobre si mismo, ligeramente intimidado y bufó, molesto, aunque no iracundo. Avanzando lentamente, el otro le hizo retroceder reculando. Y Claws lanzó una trascada con sus garras, acompañada de un sordo gruñido, hacia los hombros y el cuello de su rival, que le esquivó saltando ágilmente hacia un lado. Pero esto le dio la oportunidad a la pantera de situarse sobre su costado y con un ágil movimiento, volvió a capturar su cuello.

Exasperado, Claws rugió y se debatió, pero el otro volvió a montar sobre él, esta vez claramente. Sus rugidos se sucedieron en vano, acallados por los del otro, que le zarandeaba el cuello cada vez que intentaba zafarse o revolverse contra él. De nuevo el ronroneo bronco volvió a calmarle, y el peso muerto de Jaws le aplastó contra el suelo, cuando le liberó de sus colmillos. Resignadamente, ronroneo en respuesta, aunque con las fauces enseñando la dentadura -una parte de él no estaba conforme con aquello, aunque otra le urgía a ceder - en un gesto de compromiso. Los lengüetazos y frotamientos con la cabeza y el morro acabaron con su resolución y se dejo llevar a un estado de ánimo juguetón y amable.

Eres un tanto testarudo Claws.

Y tú, insistes en tratarme como a una hembra!

Su malestar se renovó ahora y mostró de nuevo los dientes, bufando levemente.

Entonces deja de comportarte como tal, y además, una dispuesta a aparearse conmigo!

Claws se revolvió con furia repentina y sus garras cruzaron la mejilla negra y peluda, dejando cuatro sanguinolentos regueros en el suave pelaje a su paso, mientras rugía iracundo y se zafaba finalmente de su captor, aprovechando el retroceso de este para alejar sus ojos de la trayectoria de las afiladas garras.

Un rugido de sufrimiento surgió de la garganta de Jaws, y sus ojos refulgieron peligrosamente cuando un sordo gruñido, grave y amenazador sustituyó al primero. Acechante, cercó al otro, y le atacó ferozmente. Los zarpazos alcanzaron su cuello y sus hombros, ocasionando un gran dolor, aunque las garras de la pantera permanecieron enfundadas en el negro terciopelo. Claws también logró conectar algún golpe en su costado, aunque no fue tan amable.

Se separaron y volvieron a evaluarse, girando el uno en torno al otro y entonces Jaws bufó entre sus agudos colmillos.

No vales la pena! ¿Por que hieres a quien te corteja? ¡Así nunca encontraras pareja!.

Con un gruñido final, se alejó del otro, dándole la espalda e ignorándole. Se encaramó ágilmente a uno de los postes de la cama y se lamió los arañones del costado en un ofendido silencio.

Desde el suelo, Claws le observaba. En su interior, la mente racional de Draco, por una parte, estaba horrorizado de haber atacado tan cruelmente a Jaws/Harry y lamentaba sinceramente haberle herido; pero por otra sus instintos creían que le estaba bien empleado por insistir en tratarle como hembra.

Sin embargo, era el que había reclamado más caricias en su encuentro inicial y pese a su reticencia, no podía dejar de sentir relajación cuando el otro le halagaba. Jaws estaba ahora intentando limpiar las heridas de su mejilla, frotando una y otra vez su pata en ellas y volviendo a lamerla a cada pasada. Saltando a otro de los postes, caminó por el ala de madera acercándose al otro, que le recibió con un bufido indignado y un amago de zarpazo que le hizo lanzarse de regreso al suelo.

Intentó otra táctica, y se estiró contra el poste, rozando con su zarpa la cola negra del otro, que de inmediato, la recogió bajo sus patas con una mirada de frío desdén. La frustración le invadió y dejo escapar una especie de maullido lastimero muy bajito, aun apoyado en la escultura del dragón. Una breve mirada de curiosidad y de nuevo la indiferencia. Volvió a maullar, más insistentemente y la punta de la cola se agitó, ondeando ante su hocico, tentadora. La tanteo durante un rato y blandamente la atrapó contra la madera.

Alzándose, Jaws zafó la cola de la suave presa y miró hacia abajo, calculando si valía la pena arriesgarse a recibir nuevas heridas. Al parecer, no, ya que volvió a sentarse, tras cambiar de poste con elegancia en un ágil salto. Claws se dejó caer al suelo, y una serie de maullidos agónicos y guturales brotaron de su garganta, agitando toda su anatomía al hacerlos reverberar. Unos ojos verdes se fijaron súbitamente en él, y pudo escuchar una serie de hondos olfateos, rápidos y profundos y el chasquido de una cola al cortar el aire con rapidez.

¿Qué pretendes? ¿Volver a lastimarme si me acerco?

El tono era resentido, cauteloso y grave, un sordo y apenas audible rugido amortiguado, pero Claws solo redoblo su llamada, súbitamente angustiado. Los ojos se entrecerraron cuando la pantera saltó de nuevo al poste más cercano.

No estas haciéndolo nada fácil Claws.

Un breve ronroneo resonó en su garganta por un momento.

Me has rechazado en el cortejo y ahora me incitas de nuevo. Sabes que no estas listo, pero aun así, me reclamas para aparearnos. ¡Y me atacas por tratar de responder y acercarme!

Acallando su llamada, Claws maulló quejumbrosamente muy bajito y susurró, aplastado contra el suelo y cerrando los ojos:

No pretendía lastimarte, de veras que lo siento mucho. No volveré a hacerlo nunca más, lo prometo.

Un golpe sordo anunció que Jaws había descendido al suelo y sus oscuras patas almohadilladas le acercaron muy despacio hacia él. Sintió como le olfateaba tentativamente, y una lengua, calida y rasposa, rozó su oreja con suavidad. Se giró un poco, y vio los cortes que había causado anteriormente. Los leopardos no lloran, pero sintió la sensación de tristeza y dolor invadirle. Frotó su húmeda nariz en las heridas y comenzó a lamer dulcemente la sangre seca. Deseó desesperadamente hacerlas sanar y tras unos suaves lengüetazos, los surcos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, haciéndole redoblar sus esfuerzos. Luego se centró en la herida del costado e hizo lo mismo, con éxito.

Suspirando, dejó caer la cabeza entre la patas, apesadumbrado y confuso, ya que tanto su parte humana como la animal no sabían como manejar la situación. Draco encontraba muy atractivo a Harry, pero podía controlarse, o al menos así lo creía, pero estaba claro que en su forma animal sus instintos le empujaban más fuertemente hacia él. Y Harry, se comportaba más naturalmente que él en esta forma, había asumido totalmente el control, aunque reaccionaba con cierto recelo ante él como hombre.

Y entonces la fuente de su malestar se hizo patente para el Slytherin. Era el dominio que Jaws ejercía sobre él lo que le irritaba, pero él no sabía como equilibrar la relación. Nunca había estado en este lado de la palestra, y el territorio le resultaba desconocido. Hasta ahora, siempre era él el que ponía las reglas y tenía el control de la situación. Giró la cabeza y entreabrió los ojos, evaluando a su pareja, que yacía, relajado, pero alerta, muy cerca de su costado. La pesada mandíbula estaba ligeramente entreabierta, mostrando la rosada lengua entre los poderosos caninos y su respiración era regular y pausada.

Volvió a lamerle y los ojos verdes le observaron cautelosos. Ante su insistencia, sin embargo, le respondió al cabo de un rato, aunque perdió el interés con rapidez. Rodando sobre su costado, expuso parcialmente su vientre, la zona más vulnerable, junto con la garganta, al estirarse junto a él. Usó la cola para llamar su atención, tocándole con ella, juguetón, mientras la agitaba. Jaws le contempló, pero no hizo avance alguno.

El albino lanzó su zarpa en un lento amago y como una centella, el otro leopardo saltó sobre sus patas alejándose con un bufido. Sin embargo, Claws permaneció tumbado, agitando suavemente la cola, y cuando la pantera se relajó un tanto, tras su inesperado movimiento, aun rodó más sobre su lomo, y sus patas se alzaron en el aire, mientras sus zarpas jugueteaban alternativamente con sus orejas y con una presa ficticia.

El gesto, inequívocamente relajado, juguetón, y su suave ronroneo atrajeron al otro, que frotó su morro con el suyo, dejando que las claras zarpas atraparan su cuello. Restregó su cabeza contra el costado manchado de marrón grisáceo, y trató de hacerle levantarse, pero lo único que logró fue que se colocara totalmente panzarriba. Oliéndose con cuidado, intercambiaron más lengüetazos, y el albino ronroneo profundamente, satisfecho.

Sin embargo, Jaws seguía tratando de hacer que su compañero se moviera, incitándole a un juego mas activo, con suaves golpes de zarpa o empujones con la cabeza, pero Claws parecía una alfombra de pieles y se limitaba a apoyar sus patas albas sobre él o a enseñarle en un mudo gesto de advertencia las fauces abiertas si lo golpeaba demasiado rudamente. Frustrado, el otro emitió una suave y grave llamada.

Vamos, levántate.

Con lentitud, se giró hasta quedar tumbado sobre el flanco, apoyándose ahora en las patas delanteras. Estiró el cuello y sus dientes atraparon con cuidado la oreja de su compañero y tiró de ella. Agitando la cabezota, Jaws se liberó, pero algo en los grises ojos le llevó a tumbarse finalmente junto a él. Recompensándolo con más mimos y lengüetazos, hizo ronronear de satisfacción al negro leopardo y pronto su propia voz se le unió.

La pantera se adormiló levemente, complacida, al cabo de un rato y Claws se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo laxo y relajado, tumbándose sobre su lomo, las patas delanteras colgando a ambos lados, mientras retomaba sus entusiastas labores de limpieza en los poderosos hombros y el cuello muscular de Jaws. Con delicadeza, tomó entre sus colmillos la suave piel de terciopelo negro, en una pequeña presa, y gruñó con complacencia, afirmando su sutil dominio.

Sin embargo, tras unos segundos, el cuerpo de Harry se volvió rígido repentinamente, mientras se transformaba exhalando un sordo gemido. Su cuerpo aovillado en una postura defensiva se materializó bajo Draco que inmediatamente le había imitado, permaneciendo a cuatro patas sobre él. La respiración de Harry era rápida y superficial, y sus latidos se habían acelerado. Tenso, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y un único pensamiento ensordecedor alcanzó la conciencia del Slytherin.

"No, él no, por favor! ¡Cualquiera menos él! Prefiero despertar y volver a la pesadilla de siempre."

El leve contacto que aun mantenían sus cuerpos le permitió reconocer la extrema ansiedad con que el moreno estaba reaccionando física y mentalmente. La verdad hirió al joven rubio, que comprendió que su amigo creía estar viviendo un sueño, y temía que el contacto físico que había iniciado era la señal de que todo volvía a los cauces de violencia y dolor que tanto le habían marcado.

Abre los ojos.

Su voz sonó neutra, amable, pero pese a eso, el moreno le obedeció, temblando imperceptiblemente.

Harry, soy yo, Draco. No pasa nada, estas salvo.

Sin embargo, el Griffindor susurró con dolor:

¿Y como se que esto no es un sueño, que realmente no estoy soñando y en…?

El rubio le miró por un instante y luego sonrió con suavidad:

Pues en ese caso los dos estamos soñando, Harry. Y solo se me ocurre una cosa.

Inclinándose con lentitud, le dio un leve beso en los labios, apenas un roce con la boca cerrada, pero que provoco un shock en el moreno. Los ojos de esmeralda se dilataron, y la respiración se hizo jadeante. El temor desapareció de la expresión del Griffindor, sustituido por la esperanza. Con malicia y picardía, Draco añadió con voz melosa:

Tal vez deberías probar tú, ya sabes, solo por si acaso…

Para su sorpresa, Harry rozó levemente sus labios, arrancándole de su pose fría y controlada, cuando su boca respondió, ajena a su voluntad, a su tenue beso. Retrocediendo, el moreno le liberó inmediatamente, y Draco vio un atisbo de emoción que le hizo sonreír ampliamente.

Te prometo que siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte a despertar, Harry.

Nota del autor.

Este es el fin de la primera parte. Si la historia os gusta, dejad rewiews, porque hay mas. Admito ideas para la continuación!!


	9. Chapter 9

MALFOY MANOR ES UN PARAISO

Esa mañana iniciaron la exploración de la Mansión y sus terrenos, empezando por los jardines favoritos de su madre, una rosaleda repleta de rincones para descansar y hermosas esculturas mágicas, que saludaban a los jóvenes al pasar.

El aire libre y el sol animaron enormemente al Griffindor, que sonreía feliz como un niño. A su paso, en un punto del jardín donde había un pequeño estanque donde nadaban varios cisnes, el agua comenzó a brotar de la fuente central, en un alto surtidor, creando un arco iris.

Ambos jóvenes dialogaron animadamente, y sus recuerdos se interconectaron cada vez más, en un proceso extraño, ya que cada uno era consciente de su propia identidad, pero podían acceder a los recuerdos y conocimientos del otro, integrándolos gradualmente en los propios. Los sentimientos eran algo más complejo, más difíciles de aceptar, ya que Draco no entendía la radiante alegría de su compañero, ni Harry la comedida actitud del rubio.

Pero progresaron y cuando llego la noche, ambos estaban amigablemente bien avenidos y razonablemente tranquilos. Tras la cena, Draco le sugirió a Harry que el dormiría en otras habitaciones, no queriendo presionarle de nuevo. El Griffindor se negó y finalmente, fue él el que se trasladó a un dormitorio próximo. Sin embargo, a media noche y cuando el sueño se negó rotundamente a acudir, el moreno recorrió el solitario corredor, descalzo y en pijama para acercarse al dormitorio de Draco. Dudó ante la puerta, y aguzó los sentidos. La respiración de Draco era regular, pero sin verle, era difícil deducir si estaba dormido.

Arriesgándose, cambió de forma y se tumbó justo tras la puerta, decidido a quedarse un rato, solo para asegurarse de que el rubio estaba dormido. Sin embargo, acabo por dormitar en ese lugar el resto de la noche, donde el olor de Draco le calmaba los nervios a flor de piel y regresó más de una noche a hacer lo mismo.

Elaboraron planes y entrenaron duramente los días siguientes, poniéndose a prueba el uno al otro, enzarzados en locos duelos que los dejaban exhaustos, y a veces lastimados. Harry fue aprendiendo el amplio arsenal de maldiciones y hechizos dudosamente legales del Slytherin, mientras Draco perfeccionaba sus habilidades defensivas con el conocimiento y el duro entrenamiento que el Griffindor había adquirido en el campo de batalla, además de que ambos pusieron en practica las maldiciones y encantamientos que Harry había memorizado en Azkaban.

Aunque no siempre estaban de acuerdo, lograron trabajar juntos y pronto estuvo claro que cada uno tenia puntos fuertes y debilidades. Harry había logrado instintivamente crear un nuevo escudo, que convertía la mayoría de barreras y maldiciones, incluida la Avada Kedabra en una llamarada de energía o las hacia rebotar. El mayor defecto de este escudo radicaba en que cualquier objeto físico podía atravesarlo y por tanto, maldiciones relativamente poco potentes, que lanzaban hacia la víctima un cuchillo, cristales o similares, y que sí eran desviados por el Protego habitual, se volvían muy peligrosas. Si no combinaba permanentemente los escudos, quedaba expuesto a ataques que de otra manera hubiera evitado.

Por su parte Draco era muy hábil con las maldiciones, pero era vulnerable cuando actuaba a la defensiva. Era mejor actuando al ataque, siempre y cuando pudiera efectuarlo desde una posición segura, ya que atacar y defender a un tiempo acababa por romper su concentración.

A pesar de los vínculos que les unían, su vieja rivalidad parecía no haber muerto del todo, y cuando el Griffindor propuso un duelo aéreo, la chispa de malicia que iluminó los ojos grises pareció avivar un fuego largamente sofocado. Montados en sus escobas, se aplicaron el uno al otro todos los hechizos protectores que conocían, para evitar matarse en caso de accidente. Acordaron limitarse a intentar desmontarse y desarmarse el uno al otro, y Harry sugirió usar un conjuro infantil que cambiaba el color de la parte directamente afectada, el equivalente mágico de una guerra de bolas de pintura y el rubio sonrió maliciosamente, aceptando.

Había mucha tensión acumulada entre ellos, y tras un par de tanteos, se aplicaron a lanzarse ferozmente ataques el uno al otro. El viento silbaba en el rostro de Harry y una salvaje alegría lo embargaba. Volaba libre bajo el sol, y Draco estaba junto a él. Inicialmente el moreno recibió varios ataques, y algunos impactos menores, pero pronto, en una loca maniobra que casi lo estrella contra el suelo, logró invertir sus posiciones y convertirse en perseguidor. El rubio era la snitch dorada, evadiendo su captura, y tratando de defenderse de él al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, aunque el rubio era muy bueno, tanto como para ser buscador profesional, el Griffindor tenía ventaja sobre Draco en esto, ya que siempre había tenido una habilidad natural para la búsqueda y caza, y para la realización instintiva de maniobras imposibles para la mayoría de jugadores de quidditch.

Atacándole ferozmente, Harry lanzó una verdadera lluvia de hechizos, que acabaron golpeando a Draco en las piernas, la espalda y finalmente la cabeza. Aunque el rubio intentó repelerle, su concentración se rompía con facilidad entre mantenerse volando en la dirección correcta, levantar los escudos y defenderse, por lo que su puntería era mala.

Tratando de recobrar la ventaja perdida, aceleró al máximo, para poder girara sobre si mismo y atacar frontalmente al moreno, pero este anticipo su movimiento y con una impacto lateral, lo desmontó de la escoba, lanzándolo al aire. Draco gritó, cayendo al vacío, impotente, el terror fluyendo por sus venas. Pese a las precauciones que habían tomado, una caída desde semejante altura, - habían ascendido muy por encima de los tejados de la mansión, y esta tenia cuatro pisos de altura, sin contar las torres- le partiría probablemente los huesos. Trató de ralentizar su caída, creando una corriente de aire, y aunque su velocidad se frenó, el impactó aun sería muy duro. En ese momento, un silbido le llenó los oídos y un manchón borroso le embistió, dejándole sin aliento, mientras una voz susurraba en sus oídos:

¡Agárrate fuerte Draco! Voy a aterrizar.

Aferrándose con ambas manos al cuello de Harry, y sosteniéndose precariamente colgado de él mientras intentaba equilibrarse para montar en la escoba, el rubio dejo escapar un gemido de angustia cuando sus manos sudorosas comenzaron a resbalar. Un brazo fuerte le rodeo la cintura, acomodándole contra su pecho, sentándole finalmente delante de él y una voz tranquilizadora y grave murmuró:

No voy a dejarte caer Draco, relájate.

El rubio enterró su cara en el hombro de Harry y se aferró con ambas manos a sus ropas, abrazándole desesperadamente. Con un suave golpe, aterrizaron finalmente, pero Draco continuó asido a él, con desesperación. Rompió a llorar y un asombrado Griffindor no supo muy bien que hacer. Retornó el abrazó con suavidad, murmurando palabras de consuelo, y finalmente, viendo que su compañero no parecía reponerse le cogió en brazos y se apareció en su dormitorio en Malfoy Manor.

Intentó dejarle en su cama, pero Draco se negó tercamente a soltarle y suplico entre sollozos:

Quédate conmigo, por favor, por favor Harry.

El moreno se recostó a su lado, abrazándole y se transformó en pantera, dejando reposar su cabezota en su pecho mientras lamía afectuoso su cara. Draco abrazó al felino y dejó que este limpiara sus lágrimas, y poco a poco se fue tranquilizando. Comenzó a hablar con congoja, algún que otro sollozo intercalado a sus palabras.

Cuando estaba cayendo, me di cuenta de algo muy importante: que nunca te dicho que te quiero Harry.

El Griffindor dejó por un momento de lamerle, y le miró con sus grandes ojos verdes. Volvió a su forma humana, y se sentó junto al rubio con expresión seria. Su conexión mental se intensificó ligeramente, Harry nunca entraba en la mente de Draco sin previo aviso, y solo exploraba lo que el joven le ofrecía, consciente de que la sensación aun perturbaba mucho al Slytherin, aunque había pasado casi un mes desde su regreso.

No necesitabas decírmelo Draco. Ya me lo has demostrado.

Su presencia espiritual atrajo al rubio a su propia mente, donde Harry se encontraba más cómodo, y el afecto que el Griffindor le profesaba le envolvió. Atracción, amistad y agradecimiento le rodearon, y poco a poco, el moreno expuso su más reciente sentimiento hacia Draco. Amaba al Slytherin, no porque tuviera que hacerlo, sino porque esa era la decisión de su corazón.

El rubio se abrió finalmente, y dejó que su obsesión de años, matizada y encubierta por su rivalidad, fuera dando paso a su propio amor, oculto tras una fría máscara exterior.

Te quiero Harry, estaba enamorado de ti desde hace mucho, pero nunca lo admití, ni siquiera ante mi mismo. Por eso no di por cancelada la deuda, deseaba tener algo que me uniera a ti, aunque fuera formalmente.

Yo también te quiero Draco.

Se recostaron juntos y abrazados y el Slytherin murmuró vehementemente:

Duerme conmigo esta noche Harry, por favor. No te molestaré, lo prometo.

El moreno vaciló y encontró una solución de compromiso:

Si no te importa dormir con una pantera…

Draco exploró sus sentimientos, y el joven le dejó hacerlo libremente, sin recelos ni restricciones. La mente de Harry era ya familiar para Draco, y solo encontró la ligera tensión que la proximidad física íntima le producía.

Si eso te ayuda, por mi conforme.

La pantera se tendió a su lado y las manos del joven exploraron su cuerpo, deslizándose por el pelaje de terciopelo azabache. Las caricias se hicieron más atrevidas, pero Jaws se tumbó de costado, dejándole hacer mientras ronroneaba suavemente. El cuerpo de Harry se había rellenado con músculo y algo de grasa y acariciarle era todo un placer en cualquiera de sus formas.

Draco se movió y se colocó sobre él, abrazándole el cuello. Las pesadas zarpas le envolvieron los hombros y una lengua rasposa y caliente lamió sus mejillas, mientras el elástico cuerpo giraba bajó el, colocándoles pecho con pecho, vientre con vientre.

Te amo Harry, -susurró el rubio- y dejó que Claws apareciera.

El leopardo albino lamió y relamió las mejillas de la pantera, que yacía tumbada entre sus patas. Se recostó mientras su pareja se giraba sobre un costado ronroneando gravemente, y se deslizó entre sus patazas, pegándose a su amplio pecho. Jaws le apresó entre ellas, y empezó a lamerle cuello y orejas, antes de aferrar su piel casi blanca entre sus dientes, emitiendo una ronca llamada. Claws se sumó a su gruñido, enseñando los afilados colmillos, mientras su cola azotaba las sábanas.

Tras un rato de nuevos lametones, Claws se estiró suavemente y se levantó, provocando un gruñido de protesta del otro animal, que le contempló con ojos chispeantes, evaluándole, cuando le vio alejarse levemente, agitando el largo rabo. Con una mirada insinuante sobre la paletilla, el leopardo se tumbó lentamente, adoptando la posición de una esfinge, ofreciendo su grupa al otro y volviendo a azotar el aire con la cola.

Jaws se alzó, olfateando intensamente en dirección a su compañero, y se acercó cauteloso, rodeándole para situarse frente a él. Los ojos grises relucieron y el leopardo permaneció en su sitio, jadeando levemente mientras bostezaba. Con un gruñido grave y un último y ruidoso husmeo, la pantera sentenció con seguridad.

Aun no estas listo.

Draco/Claws no estaba muy seguro de porque Jaws estaba tan seguro, pero le lamió el hocico y respondió ronroneando:

Tal vez no, pero cuando lo este, será solo para ti.

Con un rugido el leopardo negro saltó hacia su costado y le agarró del cuello gruñendo posesivamente:

¡Mío!

Tuyo!

Jaws se coloco con cuidado sobre él, aun sujetándole de la piel y gruño entre dientes de nuevo una y otra vez:

¡Mío! ¡Eres mío!

Claws ronroneo de placer, abriendo las fauces para mostrar los dientes y agitando la cola frenéticamente.

Derrumbándose sobre su lomo, Jaws aplastó con su peso al albino, que gruño de placer, deleitado en el íntimo contacto.

A Draco ya no le importaba que Harry le dominase, había aceptado que eso era lo que el moreno necesitaba para estar con él y revirtió el cambio. Su cuerpo se amoldó al de la pantera, pero antes de poder relajarse, Harry ocupo su lugar, jadeante. Los ojos verdes relucían, y el moreno se apartó, dándole espacio para girarse. Draco le acarició el pelo con dulzura, y el joven se inclinó hacia él, rozando sus labios por primera vez desde aquella dolorosa pelea.

El Slytherin devolvió el beso con autenticas ganas y su mano retuvo ligeramente al moreno, incitándole a permanecer cerca de él. Con una vacilación, el Griffindor entreabrió los jugosos y rojos labios y Draco gimió, lamiéndolos con la punta de la lengua, acariciando los dientes del otro, pidiéndole permiso para más.

Con un leve giro, Harry se arrimó a su costado, dejando su pierna cruzada sobre las de Draco y su boca se movió bajo los expertos labios del rubio, dándole acceso con un levísimo jadeo. Envolviéndole en su abrazo y acariciándole con delicadeza la musculosa espalda, el Slytherin exploró la boca de su amante y sus labios y lenguas se enredaron y fundieron una y otra vez. El moreno se atrevió a acariciarle el pecho y el costado, y Draco gimió, presionándole más contra su cuerpo. La necesidad de respirar les hizo separarse, pero el rubio comenzó a cubrirle el rostro y los labios de pequeños besos mientras murmuraba enfebrecido:

Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero...

Con una risa ahogada, el Griffindor susurró entre beso y beso:

¿Sigues queriendo que duerma contigo?

Claro que si! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Preguntó Draco enarcando una ceja levemente por un instante, antes de seguir besándole una y otra vez. Con rubor, el moreno le miró a los ojos y musitó:

Mmh... bueno, porque ahora mismo tengo un...pequeño problema.

El Slytherin percibió la excitación que recorría el cuerpo del moreno, y aunque, aparentemente los dos lo deseaban, el temor de Harry aun se interponía entre ellos. Por un instante consideró la posibilidad de entregarse a él, pero su propia vacilación le disuadió. Sonrió y compartió sus emociones, y con una mirada traviesa murmuró en tono divertido:

Tal vez podríamos ocuparnos de nuestros problemas – un flash de fugaces recuerdos de encuentros sexuales brotó en su mente – de alguna manera...cómoda

Los recuerdos de Draco habían hecho tensarse al moreno, y este susurró, acariciándole:

Puedo ser mucho mas delicado y paciente, te lo aseguro Harry.

Con los ojos verdes llenos de una mezcla de deseo y dudas, el joven preguntó con voz ronca:

¿No hechas de menos a ninguno de ellos?

El Slytherin le besó de nuevo y sus ojos se llenaron de amor, rebosantes de emoción contenida. Su voz sonó sincera y cálida cuando contestó en un murmullo:

Ninguno, hombre o mujer, significaba nada para mí entonces y mucho menos ahora. Solo un medio para satisfacer una necesidad.

Le besó la nariz y entre los ojos antes de añadir:

Tengo todo lo que quiero justo delante de mi, entre mis brazos.

Harry se relajó y besó al rubio, que se plegó contra su cuerpo, envolviéndole. Tras un rato, Draco le hizo cambiar de postura y se sentaron recostados sobre las almohadas, Draco sosteniendo en su regazo al moreno, que montaba a horcajadas sobre el. Se movieron, rozando sus erecciones y Harry gimió de placer, los ojos dilatados y brillantes.

Las manos del rubio sujetaban sus nalgas y le oprimían contra su vientre, pero Harry se sentía libre, seguro entre sus brazos, y le besó, acariciándole los pectorales. Embistiendo el uno contra el otro, sus sensaciones duplicadas en sus mentes, pronto alcanzaron un explosivo climax, que les hizo gritar a ambos, mientras el semen manchaba sus cuerpos y la cama.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos del Griffindor, y se derrumbó sollozando, envuelto en el abrazo de Draco, que le acunaba protectoramente. Sin palabras, tan solo con caricias y emociones compartidas, su amante le consoló y le dejó desahogarse, mientras el dolor fluía con sus lágrimas.

Se durmieron, abrazados y durmieron hasta el día siguiente, mientras los sueños de Harry eran placidos y dulces por primera vez en mucho tiempo.


	10. Chapter 10

VIENTOS DE OTOÑO, VIENTOS DE CAMBIO

Durante los días siguientes, y con el Griffindor instalado de nuevo tácitamente en el dormitorio de Draco, exploraron su nueva intimidad, aunque Harry aun no estaba listo para nada mas serio, los abrazos, caricias y besos se convirtieron en algo casi imprescindible para ambos, aunque no volvieron a repetir la intensa experiencia de esa noche, al menos por el momento.

El moreno no dejaba de darle vueltas a una idea. Era una locura, ¿Pero, cuando habían dejado de serlo sus ideas? El Slytherin sabia que algo rondaba al otro, pero respetando su privacidad, decidió esperar a que el joven le contara lo que le estaba molestando.

Entrenaron y entrenaron, dejando pasar el tiempo, y Draco comenzó a trabajar con los hechizos de agua, mientras que Harry retomaba su propio trabajo con el fuego. Todos los tipos de fuego mágico conocidos brotaron de sus manos, ya que el joven decidió que necesitaba comenzar de nuevo su entrenamiento. Todos menos uno: el fuego maldito o diabólico, las monstruosas llamas animadas que casi acaban con la vida de Harry, Draco y sus amigos en la sala de los menesteres.

El problema con el fuego maldito es que, una vez conjurado, adquiere vida propia, y fácilmente puede volverse en contra de su creador. La única manera de controlarlo y extinguirlo es dominarlo con férrea voluntad, sin temor ni vacilación.

El joven practicó con otros fuegos, mientras Draco conjuraba chorros de agua, nubes de vapor, nieve y hielo. A veces, se enfrentaban, poniendo a prueba los conocimientos del otro, y las nubes de humo y vapor procedentes de la colisión del fuego y el agua se convirtieron en algo habitual en una gran pradera junto a la mansión.

Después de las primeras semanas, habían descubierto que aunque se alcanzaran el uno al otro, nunca se hacían demasiado daño, así que se empleaban a fondo, seguros de no lastimarse seriamente.

Draco tenía acceso inmediato a más poder en casi cualquier lugar que Harry, ya que el agua, su elemento dominante, esta presente en casi todas partes y recurrir a ella era fácil. Por otro lado, el moreno debía usar el calor del sol, o buscar en las entrañas de la tierra. Sin embargo, aunque esto era un inconveniente que debía limitar su capacidad, el Griffindor hizo de su aparente debilidad una fortaleza. Aprendió a lograr el máximo efecto con el menor poder posible, y a extraer energía de su entrono con gran eficiencia.

Uno de sus trucos favoritos era convertir la energía almacenada en las nubes en rayos, ya que el calor que generaban estos era como uranio enriquecido para su magia, combustible concentrado.

Pronto, sin embargo, Harry descubrió que podía extraer poder con creciente facilidad de su medio, ya que absorber el calor de su entrono y convertirlo en energía era fácil. Sus fuegos dejaron de ser llamas devoradoras, haciéndose más y más frías, hasta que el chico logró hacer arder las cosas sin elevar apenas la temperatura.

Por su lado el Slytherin perfeccionó su técnica y mezclando viento y agua logró impresionantes efectos de lluvia, agua, nieve e incluso hielo.

Rodeado de llamas multicolores de pequeña altura, que danzaban como serpientes enfebrecidas, Harry intentaba esquivar las olas de nieve y agua que Draco le lanzaba desde todas direcciones, mientras que bolas de fuego volaban en su dirección. EL rayo cayó a sus pies, justo detrás de él, dándole un repentino impulso a sus llamas, que se alzaron por encima de los 10 metros, insensibles a las andanadas de Draco, y le englobaron en su círculo, enfrentándole al moreno que sostenía en su mano una esfera de llamas lista para ser disparada.

El fuego azul, casi solido se enfrentó al chorro de hielo fluido, pero esta vez, las llamas no se apagaron, demasiado frías para eso, y alcanzaron las ropas de Draco.

Con un Finite, Harry detuvo el fuego, y Draco le miró, orgulloso y cansado, aun jadeante por el esfuerzo.

Muy bien León. Me has sorprendido con esa última llamarada.

Contempló sus ropas chamuscadas, y musitó:

Otra túnica arruinada!

La risa alegre de Harry se desplegó por la pradera, ahogando los ecos de la reciente batalla, mientras con un gesto, los chicos restablecían el césped a su alrededor.

Se besaron, y caminaron a paso vivo hacia la casa, en busca de un bien merecido baño y la cena. En poco tiempo, ambos estaban sumergido en el agua caliente, e intercambiaban caricias y besos mas y mas enfebrecidos cada vez, hasta que, acariciándose y apretándose el uno contra el otro, alcanzaron nuevamente el éxtasis del placer, espoleados por la adenalina que les había llenado durante el combate.

Harry, como siempre que tenían un momento de mayor intimidad, se quedó entre los brazos de Draco, como queriendo estar seguro de que aquello era real, acariciándole en silencio y el rubio le acunó, habiendo aprendido a respetar esos momentos y a apreciarlos como lo que eran, un callado signo del profundo amor del joven, del que cada día estaba mas y mas enamorado.

El Slytherin notó la presencia cautelosa de su amante en su mente, presionando por encima de sus pensamientos superficiales y abrió su mente para él.

"Que ocurre León? Sé que llevas días dándole vueltas a algo, pero si no me lo cuentas, no podré ayudarte…"

Recostándose contra él, y suspirando mientras le abrazaba mas fuertemente, el joven le contestó de igual manera, dejándole acceder a parte de sus recuerdos de infancia.

"Es que… no es justo que esos niños tengan que pasar por algo como lo que yo viví Draco. No es justo"

Su tristeza y melancolía fueron evidentes y Draco le acarició mentalmente, dándole su afecto.

"Necesitan que les ayuden, que les enseñen, que les quieran…

Esta mansión es…enorme… y he pensado, que tal vez…"

-¿Quieres traerlos aquí? ¿A Malfoy Manor?

Preguntó el rubio con las cejas levantadas y expresión de moreno asintió y bajó los ojos, murmurando:

Ya se que es una locura, además es tu casa y…

El rubio le cortó poniendo los labios en la boca, silenciándole efectivamente y dejándole sentir su propio gozo y entusiasmo.

Shh. Griffindor mío! ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Harry exclamó algo que se perdió entre los besos que depositó sobre los labios de su amante, y este rió, feliz de poder complacerle. Draco adoraba a los niños, y tampoco estaba contento con la política del ministerio.

Durante la cena, Harry sugirió que debían contactar con Hermione, cuidadosamente, y Draco estuvo de acuerdo. Mc Gonagal era otro objetivo, pero probablemente, mas difícil de localizar sin atraer la atención del Ministerio. Así que redactaron una carta, tras múltiples borradores, de forma que aunque fuera interceptada, fuese segura para todos.

_Estimada Hermione Weasley-Granger._

_Ha llegado a mi conocimiento, a través de un amigo común, que ambos podríamos tener intereses paralelos en cierto negocio._

_Si fuera posible, desearía sostener una entrevista personal sobre el tema, en las Tres Escobas._

_Por favor, indíqueme la fecha y la hora de su elección._

_DLM_

_PD: Lamento no haber sido un buen anfitrión durante la breve visita que dispensó a mi hogar. Desgraciadamente, las circunstancias no eran propicias, ya que tenía otros invitados en esos momentos y agradecería la oportunidad para disculparme más extensamente en persona, como ya he hecho con su amigo recientemente._

La castaña se recogió pensativamente el cabello con un lápiz, y releyó de nuevo la carta. El búho que la había traído se marcho apenas retiró el pergamino de su pata, y la joven no sabía que pensar. Estaba sola en Griamauld Place, aguardando la llegada de Ron de la escuela de Aurores, y sus ojos repasaron una vez más el pergamino.

Ron estaba en su primer año de prácticas, y ella aun tenía que completar un par de cursos para ser sanador, de momento solo tenía el titulo de medimago, pero estaba compaginando los estudios con el trabajo a tiempo parcial en San Mungo. La guerra no había sido fácil para nadie, y la chica descubrió su vocación casi por obligación, entre batallas y muerte.

La carta era extraña, enigmática, y sospechosa. No había seguido la pista de Malfoy tras la última batalla, y rebuscó en su memoria cualquier dato relacionado con él. Su familia estaba en el exilio forzoso, en algún lugar de Europa, pero no recodaba nada reciente de él.

En cuanto Ron llegó, cansado y agotado tras un largo día de patrulla y una tarde de papeleo y burocracia, se metió en el baño y solo tras la cena, cuando ya estaba más relajado se atrevió Hermione a hacerle la pregunta que le rondaba por la mente.

Ron?

Mhh

¿Has visto últimamente a …Malfoy?

Con un gruñido, el pelirrojo se enderezó sobre su codo, mirando a los ojos de su esposa, que estaba sentada junto a él en el sofá, y rezongó con aire ofendido.

Merlín me libre de semejante plaga! No, no le he visto.

Con aire confuso, Hermione murmuró, rebuscando en su bolsillo:

Es que recibí una carta muy extraña de él esta tarde…

Ron se espabiló totalmente y miró la carta como si fuera una araña venenosa a punto de saltarle encima. Finalmente la cogió y la leyó, frunciendo una y otra vez el ceño, cada vez más confuso.

No tiene sentido. Tiene que ser alguna clase de broma retorcida…

La inteligente bruja murmuró:

Parece referirse a la noche en que los carroñeros nos llevaron a la mansión, Ron, pero dice que se ha disculpado con nuestro "amigo" hace poco, no?

Pero, eso es imposible, Mione! Harry esta…

Hermione agitó la cabeza, terca y testaruda, los ojos relucientes.

No! Harry no esta muerto Ron. Kearcher sigue siendo su elfo, y sigue aquí, cumpliendo sus instrucciones. El fidelius de esta casa cambió poco después de que Harry desapareciera, y las notas que los dos recibimos, de su puño y letra fueron las que nos permitieron volver a entrar, pero solo a nosotros dos, lo recuerdas?

El pelirrojo dilató los ojos azules y asintió, susurrando:

La residencia de Harry Poter esta en Grimauld Place n 12.

Removiéndose y casi saltando en su sitio, asintió vehementemente y exclamó

Exacto! No la sede de la Orden, su casa, Ron.

Dudando, sin saber como no derribar las frágiles esperanzas que ambos mantenían contra viento y marea.

Vale. Entonces, por que no le hemos encontrado en todo este tiempo?

No lo sé, pero Malfoy sabe algo. ¿Preguntarás sobre él un poco?

Ron asintió, y Mione le sonrió, abrazándole, mientras susurraba:

Esta vez tengo un buen presentimiento, Ron, realmente bueno.

En pocos días, Ron regresó a su casa tremendamente excitado, llamando a Hermione apenas salió de la chimenea.

Mione! Mione!

¿Qué ocurre Ron?

Malfoy! Ha desaparecido! Hace meses que nadie lo ha visto.

Despojándose de la túnica sucia, se giró hacia la castaña y añadió:

Estaba trabajando en Azkaban desde hacia mas de un año, y ocurrió algo en julio, un accidente o algo así, y acabó en San Mungo, junto con otro auror.

Se lavó las manos en el fregadero, y se secó mientras Hermione le miraba con ansiedad.

Kingsley y Rowards se encargaron personalmente del asunto, fuese lo que fuese lo que pasó, fue "grande" Mione. Durante casi dos meses le interrogaron y registraron sus propiedades. Después, se encerró a cal y canto en su Mansión, y sus abogados empapelaron el Ministerio.

La castaña miró a su esposo y este la cogió por los hombros, sonriente:

El día de su accidente, hubo una fuga, Mione. Lo han tapado de muchas maneras, pero estoy seguro de que es lo que ocurrió. Los compañeros de servicio han sido trasladados y separados entre si. Y nadie sabe que es lo que hacían en Azkaban. Al parecer, por seguridad, están bajo un hechizo de confidencialidad absoluta. No recuerdan nada concreto de lo que hacían en la prisión.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, conteniendo un grito ahogado. Ron la abrazó y murmuró.

Tal vez haya una esperanza todavía, no?


	11. Chapter 11

REENCUENTROS DOLOROSOS

No puedo hacerlo Draco.

El rubio suspiró y se sentó frente a su dulce Griffindor, y le acarició el negro cabello, logrando que el joven reclinase su rostro en su mano y dejase de denegar tercamente.

Si yo puedo, tú puedes, Harry. Es algo natural para nosotros. Solo es cuestión de… práctica.

Los ojos verdes vacilaron, indecisos y Harry se mordió el labio, nervioso aun. El Slytherin movió la mano y el espejo del dormitorio se acercó al lecho donde ambos estaban, mostrando una vista de sus cuerpos juveniles sentados sobre las colchas frente a frente.

Has visto mis recuerdos, e incluso te he explicado como lo hago y que se siente…

Los ojos verdes vacilaron y una arruga de preocupación frunció la frente del Griffindor, que susurró casi inaudiblemente, desviando los ojos hacia el reflejo del espejo.

Es que… aun no estoy seguro del todo, Draco. ¿No podemos…intentar otra cosa primero? ¿Por favor?

La súplica hizo vacilar la determinación de Draco, pero solo por un instante. Sujetó los hombros del moreno y le hizo mirarle, determinado a lograr lo que quería, costase lo que costase. Los ojos de esmeralda rogaron tiempo, mas tiempo, solo eso, pero Draco se mantuvo firme, sin dejarse ablandar. Después de todo, Harry se lo había prometido, no?

Estoy asustado, Dray, por favor…

El último ruego, adornado inclusive por una lágrima vacilante estuvo a punto de hacer claudicar al rubio, que por un momento, dejó que los sentimientos de Harry le bañasen por completo. No había miedo real, mas bien cierta aprensión, tal vez ansiedad y sobre todo, la sensación de no saber si iba a estar a la altura de las expectativas de Draco. El rubio se rió suavemente y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del moreno con manos expertas.

No hay nada de lo que tener miedo Harry, te lo aseguro. Hagas lo que hagas, será perfecto para mí, entendido?

Suspirando el moreno asintió levemente y se dejó despojar de la camisa, mientras sus manos aflojaban el cinturón del pantalón y abrían la cremallera. Draco le acarició levemente el pecho y los firmes abdominales, y murmuró:

El espejo te ayudará, créeme. Podrás ver lo que ocurre, no solo sentirlo y corregir cualquier cosa que no te guste. ¿Entendido?

Harry asintió en silencio, un rictus de determinación cubriendo ahora su rostro, llenándolo de esa fuerza interior que tanto adoraba Draco, mientras este se despojaba de su propia camisa y se situaba a su espalda, acariciando sus hombros.

Relájate cariño. Esto no es una competición ni hay ganadores o perdedores.

EL Griffindor suspiró y ladeó el cuello a un lado y Draco besó la carne morena y prieta que se le ofrecía tan dócilmente. Sus labios ardieron en la piel del moreno, que se relajó bastante efectivamente bajo las caricias, y el Slytherin susurró en su oído.

Empecemos despacio, vale?. Es la primera vez y hace mucho que yo no lo hago, años. Recuerda que tal vez notes una cierta molestia, tirantez pero desaparece enseguida, te lo prometo, Harry.

El moreno asintió y dejó reposar sus manos en sus muslos, mientras Draco se acomodaba detrás de él, sosteniéndole y amoldándole a su cuerpo, el resto de sus ropas desaparecidas ahora gracias a la magia.

Mírate, Harry. Contémplate en el espejo.

La mirada de plata de Draco le sonrió desde el ornamentado cristal, y Harry vio y sintió su deseo, su esperanza, y dejó a un lado las últimas dudas. Su cuerpo había adquirido finalmente una envidiable masa muscular, recuperando lo que la prisión le había denegado durante años, y su piel bronceada contrastaba con la de su compañero y futuro amante, bastante más pálido.

Sus cabellos se fundían con armonía, los rizos negros y la brillante melena casi plateada, y el Griffindor esbozó una sonrisa. Draco se acopló aun mas a su cuerpo, abrazándole por la cintura y sus manos de largos dedos rozaron el vello negro de su pubis, mientras susurraba tentador:

¿Yo primero León?

Harry asintió silencioso y Draco volvió a besar su cuello, mordisqueando levemente su oreja. Los ojos grises se entrecerraron un momento, y la presa de Draco se intensificó, aferrando el cuerpo del moreno, mientras Harry se preparaba mentalmente, centrándose en lo que iba a suceder, sintiendo su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos y se abandonó, y como Draco dijera, la tensión desapareció enseguida, reemplazada por otra sensación muy difícil de explicar. Lentamente abrió los ojos y contempló tentativo la imagen del espejo, y jadeó. Aun no entendía porque Draco le amaba tanto, pero el reflejo le impactó.

La manera en que sus cuerpos se fundían era simplemente arte, y se movió tentativamente. Draco era perfecto, como siempre, pero verle moverse en aquella forma despertó algo más que admiración en el Griffindor, que olvidó plenamente angustias y recelos.

Estas increíble.

Tu también.

Harry alzó la mano y rozó los suaves cabellos platino que se deslizaban sobre sus hombros y deslizó una mano hacia su ingle.

¡Hey! Eso es trampa!

Exclamó el Slytherin, intentando sujetarle. Con una sonrisa traviesa el Griffindor replicó:

Técnicamente es mí ahora, así que …

Draco se río mientras Harry deslizaba los dedos sobre su erección, curioso y excitado. La idea original era hacer que Harry se sintiera lo mas cómodo posible la primera vez, y al parecer estaba dando resultado.

El Griffindor murmuró con curiosidad, mientras sus manos no dejaban de acariciar su sexo:

¿Qué tal?

Draco contempló su imagen en el espejo y unos ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada, su propietario envolviendo entre sus fuertes brazos el cuerpo esbelto y atlético de un rubio platino de ojos grises que se acariciaba provocativamente la polla.

Perfecto mi Griffindor. Te dije que yo era metamorfomago. Ni siquiera lo recordaba hasta hace poco, pero después de todo, soy un Black, no? Supongo que le di demasiada guerra, no es inusual que un chiquillo manifieste este tipo de poderes tan pronto, y la restricción bloqueó mi acceso a ellos.

Draco se apartó un mechón de azabache de la cara bronceada y besó los labios sonrosados de Harry, que había girado la cara hacia él.

Está en la sangre de mi familia, mi madre también lo es, pero no hasta este grado. Por lo tanto, tu también.

Harry asintió satisfecho, los ojos de plata alegres y brillantes de emoción, y también de excitación, ya que sus manos no abandonaban su miembro. Con un gesto travieso, Draco murmuró:

Mmh… creo que voy a probar yo también.

Draco!

EL sonrojo acudió a las pálidas mejillas de Harry y Draco sonrió con franqueza, derribándole en la cama, usando su mayor peso como ventaja para robarle un nuevo beso.

Entre risas y juegos, los jóvenes practicaron con el nuevo poder, hasta que ambos estuvieron satisfechos con los resultados y pronto, llegó el día de la esperada cita con Hermione y Ron.

Las Tres Escobas estaban atestadas, y la pareja se había sentado en un rincón, aguardando la llegada de Draco. Ya pasaban más de 10 minutos de la hora, y Ron estaba nervioso y molesto y fue a la barra a por una ronda de cerveza de mantequilla.

A su regreso hacia la mesa, un extraño tropezó con él, un tipo de mediana edad y ojos negros, envuelto en una capa de viaje, que se disculpo roncamente, deslizando una servilleta en su bolsillo.

Rezongando el pelirrojo se sentó y ofreció la bebida a su esposa, pero antes de poder tomar más que un sorbo, algo empezó a repiquetear en su bolsillo. La servilleta oscilaba en su mano y ambos la miraron con curiosidad. Ron busco entre la multitud al tipo de antes, pero no pudo localizarle así que cuando Hermione comprobó con discreción que la nota era segura, la abrió. Dentro solo había una frase:

"Cabeza de puerco, habitación 35, entrada trasera"

Hermione y él dejaron las Tres Escobas y recorrieron las semidesiertas calles cubiertas de nieve embarrada. La entrada trasera del Cabeza de Puerco estaba en un estrecho callejón y tras sortear los cubos de basura e incluso un viejo y herrumbroso montón de chatarra que en algún momento había sido una coche muggle de alguna clase, alcanzaron la puerta de madera.

Entraron aun oscuro y mugriento descansillo, y ascendieron por las escaleras, hasta el tercer piso. La 35 era la última habitación, al fondo de un corredor con dos habitaciones a cada lado. Respirando hondo antes de entrar, Ron llamó a la puerta, mientras apretaba su varita en la mano, al igual que Hermione.

Adelante

Contestó una voz ahogada, mientras las escaleras crujían a sus espaldas. Ron entró primero, tenso y nervioso, seguido de Hermione, en la pequeña y destartalada habitación. Un pequeño fuego mortecino ardía caldeando el ambiente y una figura envuelta en ropajes oscuros se alzó para recibirles, el rostro oculto por la capucha. Otra persona entró detrás de ellos y cerró la puerta, sobresaltándoles, mientras murmuraba:

Están solos. No les ha seguido nadie.

¿Malfoy?

Hermione se giró hacia el hombre que se despojaba de la pesada capa, y vio la familiar melena rubia y los ojos grises, aun en la penumbra de la habitación. Un chasquido hizo que Ron se centrase en el otro sujeto ya que este apuntaba al fuego con su varita y las llamas se alzaron de repente, y las velas de las paredes se prendieron, llenando de luz la estancia.

Con lentitud, el hombre dejó que Draco le murmurase algo en el oído y la capa cayó al suelo, arrancando una exclamación de la garganta de Hermione.

Harry!

La castaña se arrojó a sus brazos, llorando y el moreno la acogió con timidez, el contacto con otras personas era muy difícil para él, - Draco era la única excepción de momento – visiblemente tenso. Ron le miró con recelo, Harry parecía diferente, mayor, pero también distante, nervioso y el entrenamiento de Auror pesaba en su mente como una losa. Con voz fría el pelirrojo murmuró:

¿Quién eres?

Con un suspiro de resignación – ambos habían supuesto que algo así podía suceder - Harry miró a Ron y susurró.

Soy yo, Ron. ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer año? ¿El incidente del Trol? Usaste Wingardium leviosa contra él.

Ron vaciló, pero algo en la expresión facial de aquel extraño que decía ser Harry estaba fuera de lugar. Sin soltar la varita murmuró sin convencimiento:

Alguien pudo contártelo…

Ron! Es él!

Finalmente Harry musitó:

La casa de Harry Potter esta en Grimauld Place.

Ron abrió los ojos, y se arrojó sobre su amigo, estrechándole.

Muchas lágrimas y exclamaciones ahogadas de ultraje después, cuando los chicos ilustraron a la pareja con una versión censurada de los acontecimientos de la vida de Harry – ninguna mención a los abusos de sus carceleros – y estos les correspondieron con el relato de cómo la defensa de los Weasley de Harry habían supuesto para la familia el ostracismo social.

Arthur había sido trasladado a un puesto ínfimo en el Ministerio, Percy apenas lograba mantener su trabajo como secretario en los archivos del Departamento de asuntos Mugles y Ron tenia dificultades para terminar sus estudios de Auror. Además, el haberse casado con Hermione, dificultaba aun más las cosas para ellos, ya que técnicamente y según las nuevas normas, Hermione no tenía derechos plenos en la comunidad mágica.

La indignación de Harry subió de tono y su rabia se hizo peligrosa, hasta el punto en que Draco le cogió de la mano, ignorando la presencia de los otros y murmuró con decisión.

Cálmate, ahora.

Harry se revolvió, pero sus ojos encontraron los de Draco y la preocupación de este fluyo a través de su vínculo, y con un suspiro, el moreno dejó que la ternura de su amante le envolviera, calmando su dolor. Desde fuera, pareció como si el moreno fuese a lanzarse sobre él al revolverse, pero lo pensase mejor en el último momento, la lucha solo visible en sus ojos y en la presa que había hecho en la túnica de Draco.

Mmh, Harry, nunca creí que diría esto, pero deberías soltar a Malfoy.

Ron vaciló, pero su mano se posó en el hombro de su amigo y Harry cerró los ojos, enviando mentalmente un abrazo al Slytherin que sonrió imperceptiblemente.


	12. Chapter 12

NUEVOS COMIENZOS

La mayoría de los chicos condenados al ostracismo por las nuevas leyes del Ministerio habían acabado siendo casos para centros especializados en menores problemáticos, ya que los obliviadores tendían a convertir cualquier incidente en una pelea o una gamberrada a los ojos de los testigos.

Sin embargo, los niños recordaban lo realmente sucedido, se sentían injustamente castigados y se rebelaban contra la injusticia, creando una espiral creciente de incidentes y malestar a su alrededor.

Tachados de mentirosos, pendencieros y camorristas, eran pocos los que habían logrado mantener una vida normal y algunos tenían tal trauma, que Hermione dudaba de que pudieran recuperarse. El problema que se planteaba era como sacarles del mundo muggle sin atraer la atención del Ministerio.

Harry había tenido una idea, pero bordeaba la frontera de la legalidad y Hermione se opuso en un principio, hasta que el Griffindor, exasperado, exclamó, levantándose del diván polvoriento y haciendo balancearse a Ron en la silla que ocupaba frente a ellos.

¿Prefieres que sigan donde están Hermione?!! ¡Esa ley no es mejor que la que envió a los campos de exterminio a los judíos en Alemania!

Los ojos verdes destilaron furia contenida y el moreno apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas hasta hacerse sangre, dominando el deseo de arrasar la habitación, las llamas comenzando a relucir en el interior de sus ojos.

¿O acaso crees que sería mejor pedirle al Ministerio que les aplicase el hechizo de restricción que se usa en Azkaban? Es una tortura, dolorosa y agonizante, sentir como bulle tu magia y ser incapaz de alcanzarla.

Harry tiene razón, - terció Ron, conciliador – el Ministerio ha perdido el rumbo y lo que hacen es injusto e intolerable. Debemos luchar, y no veo otra manera de hacerlo sin crear una conmoción.

Hermione se rindió finalmente, y murmuró:

Lo siento, es solo que no me gusta romper las normas…

Draco tampoco esta cómodo con la idea, por si te sirve de consuelo.

La castaña miró a los ojos grises y encontró un gesto envarado en ellos. Suspirando, el rubio murmuró:

Crear dobles plausibles de los niños es arriesgado, pero al menos nos permitirá sacarlos de su entorno sin que se den cuenta. Usar animales para hacerlo es discutible, pero es lo más sencillo. Los que viven en la calle darán menos problemas, solo tenemos que encontrarles. Y esa chica del hospital… bueno, Rose es la más complicada.

Suspirando con resignación y mientras Harry paseaba nervioso del fuego hasta los pies de la cama y de vuelta al diván de nuevo, aplacando su agitación e inquietud, la castaña murmuró, como si hablase para ella misma, aunque sus ojos se giraron hacia el rubio:

Entonces, hay que conseguir una gota de sangre de cada uno, transformar a una rata o ratón con esa poción que dices, tras añadirla y obtendremos una especie de réplica del sujeto, con aspecto humano y ciertos recuerdos, aunque su inteligencia y esperanza de vida seguirán siendo las del animal elegido. ¿Y el cambio es irreversible?

Draco asintió suavemente y añadió, tras que Harry se sentase de nuevo, algo más calmado:

Por eso bordea la ilegalidad, Granger. La transmutación, aunque incompleta, da como resultado un humano físicamente indistinguible del sujeto de partida, salvo a nivel mental. Si hacemos creer que los niños reales están enfermos antes de sustituirlos, hay muchas posibilidades de que achaquen el cambio a secuelas mentales…

Ron murmuró con calma, sujetando la mano de su esposa, mientras la miraba con sus ojos azules:

Es un buen plan, no es perfecto, pero es bastante bueno Mione.

Rindiéndose, Hermione dio su brazo a torcer y sonrió con tristeza.

Supongo que lo que realmente importa es ayudarles, no?

Con ojos de nuevo alegres, Harry miró por un instante a Draco y sonrió con dulzura, murmurando.

Va a ser una noche muy larga, creo que deberíamos tomar algo antes de seguir, no?

Grimauld Place era su punto de encuentro para esa noche, y aunque estaban ya muy próximos a Navidad, no eran precisamente las fiestas lo que ocupaba la mente de los cuatro jóvenes. Durante las últimas semanas, habían preparado cuidadosamente su actuación para este día.

Debían esperar al comienzo de las vacaciones y emplearon el resto del mes de Noviembre y el principio de Diciembre en planificar y vigilar a los niños. Con gran discreción, habían logrado que la mayoría de los que aun vivían con sus padres o en cetros tutelados pareciesen ser víctimas de varicela, sarampión o extrañas y virulentas gripes. Durante todo el día se había ido formando una gran tormenta que ahora estaba descargando nieve por casi toda Inglaterra, así que la gente estaba refugiada en sus casas.

Divididos en dos grupos, Ron y Harry por un lado, y Draco y Hermione por el otro, fueron entrando ya por la noche en las casas y sustituyendo a los niños, ocultos por la tormenta. Los que habían huido fueron los primeros y ahora dormían bajo un hechizo en el salón de Grimauld Place.

No podían usar hechizos o maldiciones en las casas de los chicos o sus proximidades, ya que alertarían a los aurores, así que usaron los poderes de Draco y Harry como metamorfomagos y poción multijugos para Ron y Hermione.

Rose fue la más difícil de sustituir, ya que estaba en un hospital muggle, y finalmente lograron sacarla de su habitación. Harry sintió mucho tener que hacer aquello, pero de todas maneras, el ratón que habían elegido cuidadosamente para ella ya había vivido hasta el límite de su esperanza de vida y contempló como el animal, sumido en un coma mágico del que no despertaría, cambiaba de forma y adoptaba su lugar en la cama.

Colocándole las retenciones que minutos antes impedían que la muchacha se moviese de la cama, cubrió el cuerpo inmóvil con las mantas y se alejó, recobrando de brazos de Ron el cuerpo desmadejado de la niña.

En total tenían 8 niños durmiendo bajo los efectos de una poción para dormir sin sueños recostados en los sillones de Grimauld Place, y los 4 jóvenes les contemplaron.

Jack Doyle, Gael Murray y Renee Tilman eran los tres más pequeños y dormían envueltos en sus pijamas de ositos y conejitos infantiles sobre uno de los sofás. Jack era moreno, sin llegar a tener el pelo negro, y de constitución fibrosa, nervioso e inquieto. Sus ojos negros ahora estaban cerrados, pero a Hermione le había parecido un chiquillo despierto e inteligente, aunque no fuese muy guapo. Tenía un ojo morado en fase de recuperación y varios raspones que hablaba de peleas recientes con sus compañeros de colegio.

Gael, con sus bucles castaño dorado y sus ojos azules parecía un querubín. Era más rellenito que Jack, aunque no gordo, pero su cara de rosados mofletes le hacía aparecer más grueso de lo que era en realidad. Había desconfiado fuertemente al verles aparecer y solo gracias a que Harry había insistido en llevar con ellos el equivalente del cloroformo muggle, habían podido sustraerle de su casa en silencio.

Renee era pequeña, muy pequeña para su edad, y llevaba el cabello, dorado como la miel, muy corto en la nuca y con un flequillo largo que ocultaba sus ojos celestes. Se había aterrado al verles entrar, pero había cooperado en cuanto Draco la había abrazado con ternura, en su cama del centro de acogida.

Los tres tenían 11 años, aunque Gael estaba ya a punto de cumplir los 12 y eran los menos traumatizados. En otro diván, descansaban los mellizos Brandon, Fleur y Frank. Tenían 14 años aunque parecían mayores porque eran altos para su edad, eran atléticos, aunque estaban flacos debido la vida en la calle. Fleur llevaba el pelo recogido en una larga trenza castaña y Frank lucía una media melena algo más oscura, sujeta en una coleta. Ambos eran muy similares de rostro, con caras finas y ovaladas. Envueltos en ropas desgastadas, se apreciaba que habían intentado mantenerse abrigados en medio de la tormenta con lo que tenían a su alcance ya que ambos llevaban puestas varias capas de ropa. El chico abrazaba a su hermana, protegiéndola y esta, recostada contra él, sujetaba en la mano el asa de una vieja mochila.

En otro sofá agrandado, dormían un chico y una chica de unos 13 o 14 años. El chico era de piel morena y cabello castaño oscuro muy rizado, denotando su ascendencia mestiza. Sus facciones eran casi caucásicas, con la excepción de sus labios prominentes y la frente un poco más ancha. Aunque ahora estaban cerrados, Hermione había notado que tenía unos bonitos ojos canela, brillantes y expresivos. Se llamaba Mithchel Anderson.

Su compañera era Elizabeth Windsor, una muchachita un tanto rellenita, llena de curvas demasiado notables para su edad, de pelo rojizo ondulado y ojos gris azulados. Su cutis estaba cubierto de pequeñas pecas y el camisón apenas cubría sus piernas de piel lechosa.

Y por último Rose. Rose Young. Era la mayor de todos, con 15 años. Vestida con un pijama de hospital, sus brazos estaban vendados en torno a las muñecas y parecía demacrada. Su pelo rubio ceniciento había sido cortado con maquina, y tenía marcas de agujas en los brazos. Harry había visto sus ojos solo un momento y se había impresionado ante el profundo dolor que reflejaban aquellos ojos negros, apagados y ausentes.

Emplearon a los elfos para trasladarles de manera rápida y segura a Malfoy Manor, y les acomodaron en sus nuevas habitaciones. Draco había habilitado un dormitorio para los chicos y otro para las chicas, con baños independientes y una sala de estar común, usando un antiguo dormitorio de invitados, dos pisos más debajo del suyo.

Una vez acomodados en sus camas, les cambiaron la ropa por confortables pijamas, y realizaron una primera revisión médica de urgencia. Salvo Rose, ninguno tenía nada de gravedad, aunque los mellizos tenían anemia a causa de la vida errante que habían llevado. Les administraron a todos pociones reconstituyentes, alguna dosis de pimentónica y les dejaron dormir. Sobre Rose se colocó un hechizo de monitorización, ya que la muchacha había intentado suicidarse y estaba tan deprimida que había dejado de comer.

Cuatro elfos fueron asignados al servicio de los niños, e instruidos especialmente, al igual que ya lo habían sido los restantes. No debían obedecer las órdenes de los niños, sino tan solo cuidar de ellos, facilitándoles cuanto precisaran y encargándose de que estuvieran seguros y cómodos.

Los jóvenes se retiraron y dejaron descansar a los recién llegados y Draco reprimió un bostezo. Era muy tarde, o muy temprano, según se mirase y estaban todos cansados. Harry le miró, notando su cansancio y murmuró:

Mejor nos acostamos a dormir un poco, eh?

Se giró hacia Hermione y murmuró:

Te pensarás la propuesta de Draco, verdad?

La castaña sonrió y asintió, tirando de Ron hacia su propio dormitorio, y murmuró las buenas noches, mientras el somnoliento pelirrojo bostezaba sin recato.

Harry y Draco se deslizaron entre las sabanas de su amplia cama y el rubio le envolvió en sus brazos, arrancándole un suspiro de satisfacción. Se besaron suavemente durante un rato, demasiado cansados para otros juegos, y pronto acabaron por relajarse después de tanta tensión acumulada en los últimos días.

¿Crees que hemos hecho bien?

Preguntó en un susurro el rubio, besándole una vez más. Harry se aferró a su amante con más fuerza y olisqueó su cuello durante un rato, mientras le acariciaba una y otra vez, respondiéndole mentalmente.

"Claro que sí. Será duro para ellos y para nosotros, pero al fin y al cabo, es lo que necesitan ahora mismo."

"¿Rose saldrá adelante? ¿Podrá sobreponerse?"

"Yo lo estoy haciendo, no?"

"Te amo Léon"

Y yo a ti, Dragón mío.

La mañana siguiente fue muy movida y ajetreada. Con pocas horas de sueño aun, Kami acudió a informarles de que los niños comenzaban a despertar y ambos jóvenes se ducharon apresuradamente para vestirse y recibir a sus invitados.

Despertar en un lugar extraño, rodeado de gente desconocida, tras haber sido sacado de tu cama en medio de una tormenta no era algo tranquilizador, pero gracias a la magia, en forma de un ligero hechizo relajante, los niños se despertaron, aturdidos y con vagos recuerdos de lo sucedido, pero no asustados.

Sentados en la sala de estar, los críos se habían agrupado en los divanes, salvo Rose, que aunque se había levantado, parecía estar ausente, sentada sobre la alfombra frente al fuego, mirándolo fijamente.

Los dos jóvenes entraron en la sala, vestidos con sus ropas habituales, es decir, unas túnicas sencillas de diario sobre unos pantalones y camisas bastante normales. Su aparición causó sobresaltos y movimientos entre los niños, y Frank rodeó protectoramente los hombros de su hermana, apretando los puños y tensando la mandíbula, dedicándoles una mirada agresiva.

"¡Vaya! Creo que tenemos un Griffindor."

Murmuró en tono risueño en su mente Draco, enormemente divertido de ver la fiereza del adolescente. Pero el moreno le reprendió igualmente:

"Tú también serías protector si hubieras tenido que defender a tu hermana de los abusos"

El Slytherin se arrepintió del comentario y dulcificó el gesto, disculpándose en silencio con su amante, acariciándole con su magia y Harry devolvió la caricia. La noche anterior habían reparado la nariz partida del chico y el Griffindor había aprovechado el sueño mágico inducido para rozar levemente la mente de todos ellos, muy superficialmente.

Su poder era algo más que la simple legeremancia, era empatía, y Harry podía usarla con tal sutileza que incluso Draco, habituado al uso consciente de la legeremancia y oclumencia durante años, le admiraba por ello.

Con voz calmada, el moreno comenzó a hablar a los niños, atrayendo su atención.

Hola a todos. Yo soy Harry Potter y el es Draco Malfoy, el dueño de esta casa. Los dos somos magos y os hemos traído aquí para ayudaros y enseñaros a desarrollar vuestros poderes.

Los murmullos de asombro y las miradas de incredulidad de los niños fueron generalizados. Después de todo, durante toda su vida, los adultos a su alrededor había negado la existencia de la magia.

¿Y nuestros padres?

Preguntó Gael con voz tímida. Denegando con la cabeza, el rubio murmuró:

No podréis verles, al menos no de momento, tal vez pasen años antes de poder verles de nuevo.

Traeros ha sido difícil y hemos tenido que crear un engaño para ocultar el hecho al Ministerio de Magia. Vuestros padres creen que aun estáis enfermos y los vuestros, Frank, siguen dándoos por desaparecidos.

Un par de sollozos brotaron de algunas de las gargantas infantiles, aunque reprimidos, y muchos ojos se volvieron repentinamente más brillantes. Harry añadió, intentando aligerar los ánimos:

Seremos vuestros profesores y cuidaremos de todos, lo prometo.

La mesa se llenó de cacao caliente, té, leche, zumos, bollos, tostadas, y fuentes de bacón y huevos y el hambre movió a los chiquillos, que se sentaron excitados y nerviosos en torno a la mesa, sirviéndose ruidosamente, mientras los adultos hacían lo propio.

Solo Rose siguió frente al fuego, la mirada perdida, inmóvil, y el Griffindor se levantó para posar delicadamente su mano en el hombro de la muchacha, acariciándola también con su magia.

¿No te apetece sentarte con nosotros Rose?

La chica permaneció inmóvil y Harry se entristeció y se limitó a envolverla aun más en su magia, mientras Draco le contemplaba, percibiendo su inquietud a través de su vínculo y enviando su propia magia a confortarles a ambos. De repente y con voz vacía de expresión, la muchacha susurró tan bajo que nadie salvo Harry y a través de él, Draco, pudieron oírla.

Vendrán más y el caos será grande de nuevo. ¿Luchareis contra el nuevo mal?

Creo que ya sabes la respuesta Rose.

Murmuró el moreno y en su mente exclamó, secundado por Draco:

"¡Si!"

La chica se giró y le miró por vez primera, enfocándole, y en su rostro demacrado se esbozó el remedo de un tenue sonrisa, tendiéndole la mano. Harry la ayudó a incorporarse y la chica susurró:

Tenía que preguntároslo.

El moreno exploró levemente su mente, alzando una ceja y aunque Rose no tenia entrenamiento, su mente reaccionó protegiéndose de la intrusión, hasta que reconoció la sedante calma de Harry y asintió en silencio.

Rose le mostró una imagen extraña, en la cual él y Draco, cabalgaban sobre sus escobas, y luchaban contra una sombra borrosa e indefinida, pero amenazante, que se cernía sobre Hogwarts.

La chica tenía dones como vidente, pero sus visones eran confusas y a veces tan perturbadoras, que estaba algo trastornada, sobre todo porque nadie la creía nunca y había pensado toda su vida que estaba volviéndose loca. El moreno la abrazó suavemente, venciendo su propio temor al contacto físico y Draco se unió de inmediato a él, atrayendo la atención de los otros niños, que tímidamente, poco a poco, fueron reclamando su afecto, que los dos prodigaron ampliamente y sin reparos.

Los chicos hicieron mil y una preguntas y cuando entendieron que sus rescatadores eran pareja, más de una risita boba brotó de entre ellos. En los armarios había ropa, procedente de los baúles de los Malfoys, que arreglada por los elfos, era perfecta para vestir a los niños. Capas, túnicas escolares despojadas de sus insignias, camisas y pantalones, faldas, todo, en definitiva, lo necesario para los chicos, estaba a su disposición.

Ron y Hermione se les unieron y comenzaron la exploración de la Mansión. La pareja estaba pasando el fin de semana con ellos, en parte para ayudarles con los niños y en parte para pasar más tiempo con ellos. Ron había aceptado a regañadientes que su amigo de infancia era gay, y ya no volvía la vista si se cogían de la mano o se besaban, aunque con el público infantil ahora presente, los dos se limitaron a algún que otro roce de manos, sin querer perturbar a los niños.

La mansión era enorme y proporcionó entretenimiento y distracción suficientes a pesar de la nevada que estaba cayendo fuera. Acabaron en un salón de juegos, con mesa de billar, para cartas, tableros de ajedrez y otros juegos muggles y mágicos, además de mucho espacio y mullidos tapices para sentarse frente al fuego.

Cuando tras la temprana cena y la partida de Ron y Hermione hacia sus habitaciones, decidieron jugar a Verdad o Reto, los niños les rogaron para que se unieran a ellos por un rato y terminaron todos sentados en la alfombra de la sala común, rodeados de bandejas con chucherías y bebidas calientes, como una gran familia y Harry sonrió tiernamente a Draco. Los chicos aun tenían mucho camino por delante, pero el comienzo era alentador.


	13. Chapter 13

NAVIDADES BLANCAS

Los restantes miembros de la familia Weasley fueron puestos al corriente por Harry y Draco , en una conflictiva reunión en el Cabeza de Puerco..

Una cosa que el moreno había aprendido gracias a la amarga experiencia era la desconfianza, y Ron y Hermione estaban bajo un hechizo de confidencialidad, tan fuerte y restrictivo, que era imposible de romper ni con veritaserum. Además, el joven tenía planeado algo más, después de haberlo hablado con Draco concienzudamente, y la propuesta de este, aunque radical, era la más segura para todos.

No era solo su seguridad sino la de Draco y la de los niños la que estaba en juego ahora, y Harry no estaba dispuesto a jugar con ella. Ron había tenido contacto con alguno de sus compañeros, después de todo, los Aurores en prácticas aunque no eran asignados a misiones especialmente importantes, solían ocuparse de temas rutinarios, y sabía que algunos de los encargados de controlar a los niños habían notado la desaparición de los mellizos de su zona habitual. Sin embargo, el hecho no había trascendido todavía. Después de todo, era normal que los niños buscaran un mejor refugio en semejante clima y tarde o temprano, les localizarían de nuevo.

Los Weasley al completo, incluido Charley y Percy, se apiñaban en la habitación 35 del Cabeza de Puerco, frente a un servicio de té y miraban con expectación a Hermione y a Ron, que eran los que les habían convocado allí, para darles una noticia. Molly miraba atentamente a la castaña, convencida de que iba a ser abuela, mientras que su esposo curioseaba con aire ausente, aunque bajo la aparente fachada, sus ojos azules registraban toda la habitación.

Bill y Fleur, sentados en los pies de la cama, habían intercambiado miradas cuando el mayor de los Weasley notó las fuertes protecciones que envolvían la estancia, y murmurando algo al oído de su padre, se había acomodado junto a su esposa.

Charley estaba sentado junto a George, y al lado de Percy, que no había traído a su novia, en uno de los sofás y sus padres ocupaban el otro con Ginny. Ron y Hermione se sentaban en un par de sillas destartaladas y cuando Ron la miró, esta asintió y envió su patronus, una preciosa nutria plateada, hacia el corredor. La figura atravesó la puerta sin pausa y poco después, esta se abrió silenciosamente, dando paso a dos negras figuras encapuchadas.

La atmosfera en la habitación cambió radicalmente, de la jovial reunión familiar, a una tensa confrontación. Arthur, Bill y Charley sacaron sus varitas, pero Ron se interpuso y murmuró:

No, no. Ellos son la razón de que estemos aquí hoy. Calmaos, no hay ningún peligro.

Con un simple gesto invisible y coordinado, los dos elementales cerraron el hechizo que habían puesto sobre la sala y este se activó. Arthur y Bill reconocieron el tipo de magia y aunque aun desconfiaban, se relajaron un tanto.

Tengo que pediros vuestras varitas, solo por un momento.

Murmuró Hermione, levantándose. A regañadientes, todos entregaron las varitas, que la castaña depositó frente a ella, sobre la mesa, a la vista, pero lejos de su alcance.

Con lentitud, Draco dejó caer la capucha hacia atrás y se reveló a sí mismo. Su presencia hizo fruncir el ceño de más de uno en la sala, pero todos mantuvieron la compostura. Mirándoles a todos, el rubio murmuró:

Hace tiempo, perdí a alguien, a alguien muy…querido para mí…

Sus palabras hicieron aparecer miradas de confusión el rostro del patriarca, pero prosiguió, con voz calmada.

Pero hace poco, volví a encontrarlo, y ahora, os lo devuelvo.

A su espalda, Harry se descubrió el rostro, y las exclamaciones de sorpresa e incredulidad brotaron a su alrededor. Molly se arrojó en sus brazos, sollozando, mientras los demás le contemplaban atónitos.

Bill cogió su varita y apuntó con ella al moreno gruñendo entre dientes:

Apártate madre.

Su padre la había secundado y ahora eran dos las varitas que apuntaban a los muchachos, mientras Ron intentaba calmar a su hermano Charley, que parecía dispuesto a darle un puñetazo directamente, olvidando la magia.

El Griffindor suspiró. Ya había pasado por aquello después de todo y miró con sus intensos ojos verdes a Arthur, murmurando:

¿Cree que soy un impostor, Sr Weasley? Adelante, compruébelo.

Bill, el pelirrojo con la cara marcada por Greyback, murmuró un par de finites y otros hechizos, que simplemente iluminaron a ambos jóvenes sin revelar nada. El único hechizo que arrojó algún resultado fue uno de los últimos, que hizo visibles por un instante un lazo blanco nacarado entre los muchachos, seguido después de un lazo rojo sangre y por último un lazo doble de plata y oro, que se entrelazó a los otros, creando un diseño nuevo al fusionarlos todos entre sí, rodeando no solo su pecho sino todo su cuerpo en dos amplias espirales.

El joven se giró a su padre y murmuró desconcertado:

¿Sabes qué era eso último?

Este denegó, pero añadió bajando la varita y contemplando a ambos jóvenes y esbozando una sonrisa.

No, pero si se lo que son los primeros y nada malo pueden representar, si van precedidos de la lealtad incondicional y el amor.

Draco sonrió interiormente y murmuró en su mente, manteniendo la cara impasible:

"Sin duda representan el vínculo de vida y el de nuestras magias y como estos fusionan e integran todo lo demás. Dudo de que alguna vez se haya dado un caso similar en la historia"

Arthur abrazó al moreno y pronto toda la familia le apretaba y estrujaba, haciéndole sentir nuevamente incómodo, aunque Draco le calmó suavemente en silencio, tan solo rozándole con su magia.

Las explicaciones fueron ofrecidas e intercambiadas, igualmente censuradas, y pronto la pareja llegó al punto crucial de la noche.

Cuanto os hemos contado no puede abandonar esta sala. Hay un hechizo de confidencialidad sobre todos vosotros, pero aun así, tenemos que pediros algo más.

Murmuró Draco, sentado junto a Harry y sujetando su mano entre las suyas en un gesto de afecto. El moreno suspiró y volvió a mirarles a todos.

Ya me traicionaron una vez, gente en la que confiaba, y no volveré a pasar por eso de nuevo.

Sacó su varita por primera vez y la acarició con cuidado, casi como si fuese una joya.

La Orden del Fénix olvidó y dejó de lado su cometido cuando me mandó a Azkaban. No eran más que dos personas, pero bastaron para destruir la labor de las demás. Como nuestro símbolo, debemos renacer de las cenizas, pero no para ser lo que éramos, sino mucho más.

Sus ojos se volvieron duros y fríos cuando añadió con serenidad:

Dumbledore confiaba en la gente, pero eso fue un gran error al final. Debo pedir mucho más que simple lealtad, así que, en esta nueva lucha, seguirnos en la Nueva Orden, exige un sacrificio más.

Hizo una pausa y apretó la mano de Draco entre las suyas murmurando:

Quiero una promesa, y una marca.

Aun no habían hablado de los niños y Draco añadió ante el estupor de la audiencia.

Están en juego no solo nuestras vidas sino las de otros.

Arthur preguntó circunspecto:

¿Qué clase de promesa y marca?

Lealtad absoluta, de por vida, sellada con sangre. Es un antiguo hechizo de tiempos de batalla, garantiza que nunca nos traicionareis ni dejareis que otros lo hagan, y que no revelareis los secretos del grupo. La marca es el resultado final del ritual, es una especie de tatuaje en cualquier parte del cuerpo, simbolizando vuestra entrega.

El mago leyó un par de veces el pergamino que Draco le tendió y lo pasó a Hermione, que finalmente suspiró:

Es un poco extremo, pero aceptable, dadas las circunstancias. Me temo que muchos de nuestros enemigos antes eran nuestros propios compañeros.

¿Los dos seréis líderes? ¿Se puede hacer una promesa tan férrea a dos personas a la vez?

Preguntó Bill leyendo a su vez el pergamino. Draco asintió y sonrió:

Declara tu lealtad a Harry si estas más cómodo. Será indiferente, te lo aseguro.

Bill vaciló un poco pero avanzó. El ritual era sencillo, apenas unas gotas de sangre y un hechizo eran todo lo necesario, pero como toda la magia arcana, era muy poderoso.

Bill proclamó su lealtad a Harry y apenas este formuló el hechizo, un tatuaje con un pequeño Dragón apareció en su pecho, y segundos más tarde, el de un Fénix se entrelazó al primero hasta que se convirtieron en unas runas sobre el corazón.

El joven había sentido la ligera quemazón y se había abierto la camisa, por lo que el proceso fue visto por todos. Harry sonrió ligeramente y murmuró:

Draco y yo somos aliados, amigos y amantes, pero aun hay un nexo más entre nosotros, tal que sumado a los demás nos hace ser casi un solo ser.

Todos los presentes fueron realizando el juramento de lealtad, y los tatuajes fueron apareciendo en los cuerpos de todos. Charley obtuvo un llamativo diseño estilizado de un dragón sobre uno de sus hombros y solo una mirada muy atenta permitía ver que en pecho de este se perfilaba la silueta del fénix. Hermione acabó con unas runas envueltas en flores sobre una cadera, Ron con un escudo heráldico con un diente de León y flores de boca de Dragón en su pecho. Ginny se encontró con un diseño rúnico entrelazado en torno a su ombligo y Molly con algo floral en su hombro. George acabó con un león y una serpiente, cada uno en un pectoral y Percy con unas runas muy elaboradas en forma de pulsera en su tobillo.

Harry y Draco se alzaron frente a frente y agitaron suavemente las varitas descubriendo sus cuerpos. En la espalda de Draco se podía ver un gran Fénix rojo y dorado que estalló en llamas cuando el muchacho tomó la mano de su amante, que exhibía un igualmente llamativo tatuaje de un dragón plateado, aunque reflejos de esmeralda podían verse en sus escamas, sobre todo en las nervaduras de las alas, la línea del lomo y la punta de la cola, que escupió llamas por las rugientes fauces en respuesta. Las figuras se redujeron de tamaño y se reposicionaron sobre el corazón de ambos jóvenes, mientras los animales se acomodaban, aunque ninguno de los dos permaneció quieto.

Harry alzó de nuevo la voz, que retumbó llena de gravedad por la habitación y murmuró:

Somos elementales, Draco es el Dragón de Agua y yo el Fénix de Fuego, y estamos vinculados entre nosotros. Nuestra magia nos une, indisolublemente. Ahora, la nueva Orden del Dragón y el Fénix debe hacer algo para restablecer el equilibrio en nuestra sociedad, ya que la maldad nos acecha de nuevo.

Entre el Slytherin, Harry y sus dos amigos, pusieron al corriente a los demás de lo que habían hecho con los niños y muchas exclamaciones de sorpresa brotaron entre ellos. Con un gesto calmado el rubio Slytherin se giró a Hermione y preguntó:

Aun no has contestado a mi propuesta Hermione.

La castaña miró a su esposo y se encogió de hombros murmurando.

Supongo…que la respuesta es sí. No tiene sentido seguir compaginando el trabajo en San Mungo con los estudios, sobre todo cuando los obstáculos que me ponen en el camino son tan grandes. Acepto tu oferta de empleo como medimaga privada, aunque entiendo que es una tapadera para las frecuentes visitas que vamos a realizar ahora.

Asintiendo y sonriendo el rubio murmuró:

El trabajo ciertamente es real, las empresas Malfoy tienen gran cantidad de trabajadores y siempre han ofrecido un medico a sus empleados. El actual será promocionado a Jefe de Sanidad Laboral, un puesto más de despacho y tú podrás tener la experiencia que necesitas y seguir estudiando bajo su tutela. Adicionalmente, el puesto requiere que me visites en la Mansión para encargarte de mi salud.

Harry se rió y murmuró mirando a Ron:

Van a pensar que te has vuelto hipocondríaco o que estas teniendo una aventura con ella.

Draco le miró indignado, ante las carcajadas de los demás y la cara de espanto de Ron y le dio un leve codazo, gruñendo mentalmente:

"Ya arreglaremos cuentas tu y yo después!!"

Harry se rió aun más y le dio un ligero beso en los labios que provocó una sonrisa de su amante, y el rubio olvidó su enojo momentáneo. La castaña se había sonrojado y murmuraba en el oído de Ron algo, sin duda tranquilizador, ya que el pelirrojo dejó de asaetear a Draco con los ojos.

Discutieron más cosas y finalmente acordaron que los Weasley iban a pasar el resto de las fiestas con ellos, para facilitar la transición de los niños a su nueva vida. El prospecto de un grupo de niños a su cargo era un aliciente para Molly, y los más jóvenes se sumaron con entusiasmo a la idea.

Así que acompañados de varios elfos, convocados por los elementales, los Weasley regresaron a la Madriguera para recoger algo de equipaje y fueron conducidos a la enorme Mansión.

Harry y Draco habían aprovechado la fugaz escapada a Hogsmeade para comprar multitud de regalos para los chicos y para sus amigos, convenientemente disfrazados, usando las cualidades de metamorfomagos de ambos. Aunque había sido extraño, Harry accedió a transformarse en chica, parcialmente al menos, ya que se negó a prescindir de sus atributos, pese a que lució un evidente par de pechos y una melena larga de color castaño. Draco se río de él, pero le besó en los labios susurrando que estaba igualmente atractivo.

Refunfuñando, el moreno, disfrazado de joven bruja, había emprendido una rápida carrera por las tiendas, seguido de su acompañante masculino, un mago de rostro corriente, comprendo juguetes, ropas y detalles para todos. Era imposible que compraran nada con privacidad si no se separaban y desesperado, Harry le suplicó a Draco que se dieran 20 minutos para comprar sus propios regalos. Sonriente, el joven Slytherin aceptó, aunque su regalo para Harry ya estaba elegido y a salvo hacia días. Aprovechó el tiempo para comprar alguna chuchería que colocar bajo el árbol, consciente de que no podía enseñar su verdadero regalo en público.

Las presentaciones fueron una fiesta para los niños, aunque estaban algo cohibidos, pronto se dieron cuenta de que nadie iba a lastimarles y comenzaron a decorar el gran comedor familiar con los recién llegados.

Jack conectó inmediatamente con Charley, y pronto el chiquillo escuchaba embobado sus explicaciones sobre su trabajo los dragones. Renne se pegó a Molly como una sombra, siguiéndola a todas partes, para delicia de la matriarca, encantada de tener de nuevo una nena a la que mimar. La niña era tímida y dulce, un verdadero encanto y muy educada.

Gael se sintió un tanto desplazado, después de unos días de haber compartido todo el tiempo con sus nuevos compañeros, había comenzado a abrirse un poco y de repente, todos le dejaban solo. Su carácter introvertido y reservado le hicieron apartarse a un lado, celoso de las atenciones que recibían sus amigos.

Rose solo permitió que Fleur Delacourt la tocase tras los saludos iniciales. La chica había comenzado a mostrarse más coherente y atenta a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero tantos extraños la cohibieron. No participaba muy activamente en los juegos, pero al menos, respondía si alguien la llamaba directamente, aunque a veces, su respuesta fuese un simple gesto.

Mitchel estaba fuera de sí, nervioso y excitado, corriendo de un lado a otro, completamente encantado con el alboroto. Provenía de una familia grande, y el barullo parecía ser un aliciente para él. Era el más hablador de todos, y parloteaba incesantemente, cambiando de actividad a cada rato, ya que parecía tener problemas para concentrarse largo rato en la misma cosa.

Los mellizos parecían la noche y el día. Fleur sonreía, encantada, charlando con Ginny, mientras Frank lanzaba miradas recelosas a los varones Weasley, aparentemente convencido de que todos ellos eran una amenaza para su hermana.

Elizabeth miraba con adoración a George, riendo de sus chistes y el joven parecía encontrar igualmente fascinante a la jovencita, pese a la diferencia de edad.

Harry se ocupó de dedicarle tiempo a Rose y a Gael, e incitó a Draco a hacer lo mismo además de buscar un momento para tener una conversación privada con Frank tras un incidente con Percy.

¿Puede saberse que te ocurre, Frank? No tenias porque empujar a Percy?

Refunfuñando y cruzando los brazos ante el pecho, el chico se giró de espaldas, ignorando al moreno y entrecerrando los ojos castaños, negándose a responder. Frank parecía tener alguna clase de problema con la autoridad de los adultos, y no demostraba mucho respeto. Pero las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos, y el que Percy ayudase a su hermana, retirando la silla para ella, no era motivo para agredirle. El enojo de Harry se acentuó, y su magia vibró desagradablemente, como un violín desafinado, chirriante.

Estoy esperando Frank.

El joven se mantuvo callado e hizo un gesto grosero con la mano por encima del hombro, lanzando al Griffindor más allá del límite de su paciencia. Con voz helada Harry murmuró:

Tienes exactamente cinco minutos para disculparte primero con Percy y después conmigo por tu mal comportamiento.

El chico se estremeció, percibiendo la magia del otro, irritada y amarga en torno a la suya. Sin embargo, se giró desafiante y exclamó con los puños apretados:

¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Castigarme sin cenar?

Harry le miró con sus penetrantes ojos verdes y denegó:

Ya veo que no aprecias el esfuerzo que se está haciendo por ti. Muy bien. Kimy!

La elfina apreció con una reverencia y miró al joven pelinegro.

El joven Frank está castigado hasta nueva orden Kimy. Acompáñale al cuarto de castigos y asegúrate de que recibe las comidas allí.

Inclinándose la elfina tomó la mano del chico y le dejó en un dormitorio muy sencillo, sin libros ni juguetes y un aseo adjunto. Una bandeja con sándwiches se materializó en la mesa al cabo de un rato, y Frank resopló de enojo. Comenzó a comer y el espejo que adornaba la estancia, el único adorno, se nubló mostrando como los demás compartían la cena en el comedor.

Harry se reincorporó a la mesa y cuchicheó con Fleur y esta palideció, su semblante demudado. El joven vio como su hermana hablaba nerviosamente con los demás, pero no podía oír nada. Estaba irritado y pronto se giró, tratando de ignorar las imágenes, ahovillado en la cama.

Al día siguiente, tras el almuerzo, el moreno tocó a la puerta y entró en el dormitorio. Frank saltó sobre sus pies, inseguro y aun receloso y le miró con dudas. Harry hizo aparecer una silla y murmuró:

Siéntate Frank.

Aun inquieto, el adolescente obedeció frunciendo el ceño. Muy serio, Harry musitó:

Nadie en este lugar va ha haceros daño Frank, ni a ti ni a tu hermana, pero tampoco puedo tolerar tu actitud. Debes acatar las normas y ser respetuoso con los demás.

El muchacho vacilo y gruñó, exhalando miedo y desconfianza.

Eso dijeron también los otros. ¿Porqué ahora es diferente? ¿Por qué tengo que creerte?

Harry le miró y sacó su varita lentamente. Tensándose, Frank apretó la mandíbula, preparándose para un castigo que nunca llegó. Parpadeando confuso, el joven abrió los ojos y vio como el moreno hacia surgir un pequeño fuego sobre la palma de su mano. Aun confuso, el chico retrocedió cuando le vio despojarse de la túnica, tras cerrar el puño sobre las llamas. Con un gesto, su camisa desapareció, revelando las cicatrices de su espalda y el dragón de su pecho.

Porque yo no soy los demás.

Y recobrando sus ropas, el hombre desapareció.

Al día siguiente, Kamy le dijo que el jovencito deseaba hablar con él y Harry acudió tras el desayuno. Tras tocar a la puerta y entrar, preguntó con voz neutra:

Me han dicho que querías hablar conmigo…

Sí señor.

Harry sonrió y se sentó en la silla, dejando que Frank ocupase la cama. El chico estaba nervioso y eso era evidente, pero logró encontrar su voz y preguntó:

¿Cómo se hizo esas cicatrices? Señor?

La pregunta era algo impertinente pero el ojiverde decidió contestarla al menos parcialmente.

Algunas son heridas de batalla, pero la mayoría son latigazos.

Los ojos castaños se dilataron y el muchacho susurró:

¿Y la magia?

Ellos eran magos también, Frank.

El chico bajó los ojos y susurró apesadumbrado:

Siento haberme portado mal, Señor.

Mmh… creo que por esta vez, lo dejaré pasar… después de todo, estamos en Navidad no?

Los ojos se llenaron de esperanza y el moreno susurró, levantándose:

Anda ven aquí.

Tímido, Frank se aproximó y Harry le abrazó suavemente, revolviéndole el pelo.

Corre, tu hermana y los demás te echan de menos.

¡Gracias Señor!

Exclamó jovialmente el chico, enfilando la puerta a toda velocidad.

La mañana de Navidad todos se agolparon bajo el enorme árbol, y comenzaron a abrir paquetes. Libros, perfumes, plumas y otros obsequios fueron intercambiados. Harry parpadeó confuso cuando abrió el regalo de Draco y encontró una cadena de platino con un colgante en forma de lágrima, tallado en una esmeralda.

Es un traslador de emergencia, te traerá de vuelta a mí desde cualquier lugar.

Aun sorprendido, los ojos verdes se cruzaron con los grises y Harry murmuró las gracias mientras el rubio le colocaba el colgante. Draco le susurró que él tenía la pareja y el moreno asintió, desconcertado. Era un regalo realmente raro y el joven se sintió halagado, enviando a través de su nexo la sensación a su amante. Draco abrió su regalo y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Era muy difícil para ellos tener verdaderos secretos, pero se las habían ingeniado y ahora llegaba la recompensa.

En la caja reposaba una edición mágica de un pequeño libro muggle, El principito, y el rubio lo cogió con verdadera adoración. Abrió la elaborada cubierta, adornada con piedras y repujada en plata y sonrió al ver la dedicatoria:

"_Para un autentico Príncipe, con amor. Harry."_

Las ilustraciones originales habían sido animadas con magia y Draco sonrió. Pero aun había más y bajo el libro encontró una pequeña nota que decía:

"Golpea tres veces la caja con la varita"

Alzando una ceja, pero siguiendo las instrucciones, Draco sacó la varita e hizo lo requerido. De la caja brotó un pequeño arbolito formado por gemas, las raíces enredadas en una esfera de cristal. Las ramitas se desplegaron y en cada una de ellas se abrió una flor, centelleantes y multicolores.

Draco reconoció el toque de la magia de Harry y sonrió. Rozó con sus yemas una de ellas y una sensación de deliciosa seguridad le recorrió. Tocó otra y sintió la pasión de su amante, otra más y su entrega le traspasó. Crear aquel objeto que encerraba sus sentimientos debía haberle costado horas de esfuerzo, e inclinándose a capturar sus labios susurró:

Es radiante, realmente precioso, Harry.

Sonrojándose, el moreno devolvió el beso y murmuró mentalmente:

"No tanto como tú, Draco".


	14. Chapter 14

Navidades 2

Los niños reían, y pronto, se impuso una salida a los jardines. Harry había comprado escobas para todos, nada excesivamente caro, pero si escobas de calidad, y túnicas de Quidditch en negro y verde, y todos los chicos querían probarlas. Rose vaciló, pero finalmente, bien abrigados, y con hechizos de calor sobre todos ellos, salieron a los jardines.

Enseñar a volar a los niños les llevó el resto de la mañana, entre risas y alguna que otra caída, pero pronto, todos menos Rose volaban aceptablemente. La muchacha estaba muy débil físicamente aun, y Harry frunció el ceño al verla mirar a sus amigos, con cierta envidia en los ojos, sujetando su escoba.

Dejó ir un pensamiento hacia su rubio Dragón y este giró su escoba hacia la chica, aterrizando cerca de ella al mismo tiempo que Harry, hundiendo los pies en la capa de nieve que cubría los jardines.

¿No te animas Rose?

La sonrisa de Harry hizo vacilar a la chica, que denegó en silencio, mirando de nuevo al cielo. El moreno se acercó y murmuró cariñosamente, dejando reposar su mano en el hombro de la adolescente:

Vamos, monta aunque sea conmigo…si no creeré que no te ha gustado mi regalo…

Venga, solo una vuelta, muy despacito…

Añadió Draco, inclinando la cabeza hacia ella con un gesto pícaro. Los ojos negros claudicaron y la muchacha asintió, tendiendo una mano enguantada al Griffindor, que la acomodó delante de él, entre sus brazos. La chica temblaba levemente, asustada, pero no dijo nada cuando comenzaron a ascender suavemente, escoltados por Draco. El moreno mantuvo un vuelo firme y pausado, a escasos tres metros del suelo, sobrevolando los jardines nevados, y cuando Rose pareció acostumbrarse, empezó a elevarse algo más. En un susurró la voz de Rose demandó:

¡Más rápido! ¡Más!

Acelerando lentamente, Harry rodeó la Mansión en una suave espiral, hasta alcanzar las torres y empezar a descender de nuevo, a los jardines, mientras los gritos de júbilo de Rose llamaban la atención de los demás.

Con las mejillas rojas por la excitación y el viento, Rose exclamó:

¡Fantástico!

Durante un rato, ambos le dedicaron toda su atención, y lograron que la chica elevara por primera vez su escoba, embutida entre ellos dos para darle seguridad. Sus ojos relucieron de alegría, y cuando se recogieron para almorzar, todos estaban radiantes de felicidad.

La tarde se pasó en los salones, el tiempo volvía a estar revuelto, todos ocupados con pasatiempos o juegos, o simplemente charlando entre ellos. La cena fue magnífica, los elfos se volcaron especialmente en complacer a tantos invitados y las mesas rebosaban con deliciosas bandejas de toda clase de comida. Y tras una agradable velada, se retiraron a descansar.

Draco había ordenado preparar el baño, así que ante la visión de las velas perfumadas que adornaban el lugar, la botella de champán que esperaba en una cubitera junto a dos copas, Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja, dando un cálido beso al rubio, que le abrazó, comenzando a desnudarle lentamente.

Pronto, sumergidos en el agua llena de espuma y compartiendo un sorbo del exquisito champán, se relajaron agradablemente. Draco comenzó a masajear los hombros de su amante, desterrando la tensión, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y suspirar de placer, sentado entre sus muslos. Girándose, los ojos verdes buscaron los grises y con una chispa de deseo, sus labios se unieron en un beso tierno y lánguido. Harry se recostó contra el pecho de Draco, notando su incipiente erección contra su cuerpo, dejando que el rubio cerrase sus brazos en torno a su pecho y brazos, mientras sus manos acariciaban ligeramente los largos muslos de este y volvió a suspirar.

¿Estás cansado?

Harry alzó la cara hacia Draco y le besó de nuevo, dejándole notar su propio deseo, y sonrió. Acariciándole el pelo el rubio susurró cariñoso:

Me alegró, porque aun tengo un regalo que darte.

Con aire sorprendido, el moreno le miró, confortablemente apresado entre sus brazos y preguntó:

¿Otro más? Realmente te las has arreglado para sorprenderme…

Bueno, tu tampoco lo has hecho mal… ese arbolito…es muy especial

El moreno sonrió dándole un nuevo beso y suspiró, relajándose de nuevo. Su magia acariciaba la de Draco y este devolvió el gesto. A veces, si estaban muy cansados, simplemente se abrazaban y jugaban con su magia de esa forma, logrando un estado de relajación tan profundo, que acababan durmiéndose. Pero se limitaron a conectar, a dejar que sus magias de uniesen y cuando se cansaron de estar en el agua, abandonaron el baño, desnudos y cogidos de la mano.

Draco caminó hacia el vestidor y sacó un pequeño estuche de uno de los cajones y lo tendió hacia el moreno, sonriendo. El moreno abrió la cajita con curiosidad y sus ojos centellearon. Sobre el terciopelo rojo reposaba un arcón miniaturizado y el joven lo rozó, sin molestarse en buscar su varita.

Recobrando su tamaño natural, la caja de madera bellamente labrada en caoba, con las iniciales de ambos incrustadas en plata, se deslizó sobre las sabanas, descansando entre ellos. Harry abrió la tapa, alzando las cejas, notando las protecciones que impedirían que nadie distinto a ellos pudiese tocarla, y miró con curiosidad en el interior.

Sus ojos se dilataron de sorpresa y el rubor cubrió sus mejillas, haciendo reír a Draco, cuando el moreno sacó con aire de total estupefacción un consolador de látex, anatómicamente perfecto. Aun riendo, Draco volcó el arconcillo, y más juguetes eróticos se desparramaron por las sabanas, junto con lubricantes, aceites de masaje e incluso una copia del libro "El arte de seducir a otro hombre".

Ronroneando roncamente en el fondo de su garganta, los ojos de plata relucieron y Draco gateó hasta rozar la frente de su adorado con la suya, y susurró:

Pensé que podíamos probar algunas cosas nuevas…

Los ojos de Harry de dilataron por completo, y con una sonrisa salvaje, apartando de un manotazo los juguetes, el moreno le derribó sobre las sabanas, y gruñó, besándole posesivamente, recibiendo los flashes de pensamientos libidinosos del rubio:

"Voy a darte yo cosas nuevas, Draco… Oh si!"


	15. Chapter 15

Un avance de lo que planteo para esta historia y de nuevo, las ideas y sugerencias son bienvenidas!

INTERLUDIO

El Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt, y el jefe de Aurores, Gawain Robards, estaban preocupados. La fuga de Harry les había pillado por sorpresa, ya que las medidas de seguridad empleadas con el muchacho habían sido extremas, radicales inclusive. La restricción de su magia, reforzada por las pociones de control que le mezclaban diariamente en la comida, el aislamiento total y absoluto, impidiéndole cualquier clase de comunicación con el exterior, pronto habían desembocado en una demencia aun mayor de la que el joven ya exhibía antes de su encarcelamiento, sumiéndole en un mutismo casi total, muy conveniente para ellos.

Algunos de los aurores inicialmente implicados en su detención, hubieron de ser "neutralizados", bien desacreditándoles públicamente, o sencillamente, eliminándoles de la ecuación. Los hechizos protectores de la memoria eran habituales entre los miembros del cuerpo, y un puñado acabaron recordando confusa y parcialmente la verdad sobre el incidente, aun a pesar de la alteración de sus memorias

Los que acudieron a Robards o al Ministro en busca de respuestas, fueron rápidamente obligados a desprenderse de sus recuerdos, y como obliviarlos nuevamente era inútil, Robards les hizo guardar silencio, arrancándoles un juramento inquebrantable. Pero unos pocos, los más desconfiados, comenzaron a plantear preguntas incomodas, demasiado incomodas y algunos requirieron de medidas más agresivas y radicales. Y es que en todos los cuerpos policiales existen personas poco escrupulosas, sedientas de poder y a las que la vida de los demás les importa poco, si se interpone en su camino.

El hecho de que Draco Malfoy hubiera estado involucrado con Potter, pese a que inicialmente el Ministro diera su aprobación para que el joven accediese al puesto, preocupaba especialmente a Rowards. El joven era un potencial peligro, una carta loca en la baraja, y Gawain no estaba dispuesto a permitir que amenazase su posición de poder. Un par de aurores o magos resentidos y una emboscada bien fraguada era todo lo que necesitaba para quitarle de en medio, pero el joven se había atrincherado en su mansión, como un caracol en su concha.

Y las ultimas noticias, aun más preocupantes. Hermione Granger, la esposa nacida muggle de Ron Weasley, había dejado su puesto en prácticas en San Mungo y los estudios adicionales para el titulo de Sanador, para entrar a trabajar en el Departamento de Sanidad del próspero grupo de empresas Malfoy. Su esposo era víctima de las burlas veladas de sus compañeros entre los Aurores, ya que los rumores proclamaban que la relación de Draco y Hermione era algo más que la de un jefe con su empleada.

El rumor del escándalo social había afectado a toda la familia, y Arthur a veces parecía cabizbajo y melancólico esos días, y se escabullía con frecuencia a la mesa de su hijo en el departamento de Aurores, y con asiduidad, padre e hijo desaparecían juntos durante un rato, absortos en una charla intima, de las cuales Ron regresaba decaído o furibundo.

El Ministerio entero comentaba todavía la visita inesperada de Hermione a su esposo a mediados de Febrero. No es que fuese inusual, la joven había visitado a Ron en otras ocasiones, pero la dama elegantemente vestida no era lo que sus compañeros esperaban al oír que Ron tenía una visita.

Con altas botas de tacón de aguja de negra piel acharolada cubriendo sus piernas, un traje muggle ajustado de color celeste que hacia resaltar su busto, y un abrigo de piel de visón negro hasta los tobillos, Hermione avanzó hasta el humilde escritorio, portando un elegante maletín en sus manos enguantadas.

-Hola Ron. Me ha surgido una reunión imprevista, y puede que no regrese a casa hasta mañana por la noche. ¿Estarás bien?

El pelirrojo asintió en silencio farfullando unas palabras inteligibles, y sus compañeros aguzaron el olido, el silencio en la usualmente bulliciosa sala que compartían los aurores más jóvenes para realizar sus tareas administrativas, tan denso que se podía escuchar el tintineo del collar de aguamarinas y oro que adornaba el cuello de la castaña. Con una sonrisa y un guiño, Hermione se inclino a darle un beso en la mejilla, murmurando.

-Me marcho entonces, la limousine espera…

Todos habían visto salir a la joven, vestida con ropas y joyas que eran más de lo que podía permitirles el sueldo de Auror novel de su esposo, y los murmullos se extendieron apenas esta cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Con ojos airados, Ron se marchó bruscamente, dejando su puesto, sin que ninguno de sus compañeros o sus superiores se atreviese a llamarle o decirle algo por ello.

La inesperada asociación de Malfoy con la sangre sucia echaba por tierra cualquier intento de difundir el rumor de que el joven seguía los ideales de su padre. Pero brindaba una inesperada posibilidad de atraerle a una emboscada. Hermione era una presa más fácil que el esquivo purasangre, y un par de los aurores implicados, fueron asignados para seguirla y rastrear sus movimientos.

Sin embargo, los informes eran desconcertantes. No cabía duda de que algo ocurría entre la joven y su jefe, porque las visitas de esta eran demasiado frecuentes, así como sus supuestas reuniones. En la sede de las industrias Malfoy, los rumores también flotaban, y unas cuantas copas bien aprovechadas soltaron la lengua de algunos empleados, confirmando que Draco se reunía con la castaña más a menudo de lo que su trabajo demandaba.

Sin embargo, nadie había podido acceder a Malfoy Manor, ni a Draco, que seguía atrincherado en su mansión. De momento, el Jefe de Aurores Robards, mascó el freno, aguardando. El joven tendría que salir, alguna vez, y cuando eso ocurriese… Su prioridad y la del Ministro era localizar a Potter, pero esta vez, él se aseguraría de quitar de en medio definitivamente a tan incomodo adversario.

Buscar a un solo mago, aunque fuese tan poderoso como el Griffindor, pese a que tan solo unos pocos, los implicados, podían colaborar en la búsqueda, no debiera haber sido tan complejo. Pero estaba probando ser tarea imposible, ya que no habían encontrado pista alguna.

Mientras tanto, los chicos se habían asentado en Malfoy Manor y Harry y Draco estaban planeando cuidadosamente su siguiente paso. La clausura casi absoluta en la que vivían, pese a que sus habilidades como metamorfomagos les daban una ventaja increíble, no podía mantenerse a largo plazo. Ineludiblemente, necesitaban poder moverse libremente por el mundo mágico y pese a que Harry había impersonado a Hermione varias veces, no siempre era posible usar ese subterfugio. Demasiadas personas conocían muy bien a la castaña, y era fácil cometer un error.

Harry denegó tercamente de nuevo, los brazos cruzados ante el poderoso pecho los ojos verdes reluciendo de enojo.

-No, Draco, me niego!

Con un suspiro resignado, el rubio Slytherin se sentó junto a él en el diván.

-¿Y qué hacemos entonces?¿Vivir para siempre en Malfoy Manor? Por grande y hermosa que sea mi casa, se convertiría en una odiosa cárcel de oro, no solo para nosotros, sino para todos los demás…

Harry gruñó descontento; el que Draco llevase razón no hacia aquello más fácil de aceptar. Todos sus instintos se rebelaban contra la mera idea…tal vez había demasiada mala sangre para poder perdonar el pasado. Con un nuevo bufido de incomodidad y enojo, el fuego de la chimenea se alzó súbitamente, las llamas lamiendo el borde del mantel de la misma, reaccionando al mal humor del elemental de fuego.


	16. Chapter 16

Avanzamos un poquito… Y a ver si alguien adivina la causa del enojo de Harry. Prometo responder los RW que acierten o se aproximen!

Lamento haber dejado esta historia en suspenso durante tanto tiempo, a ver cuánto me dura la racha de inspiración…

**FANTASMAS DEL PASADO**

Suplantando a Hermione, Harry se había hecho con una copia del listado de niños inscritos como alumnos en Hogwarts. El grueso tomo reposaba en la biblioteca particular de los jóvenes, vinculado al original que reposaba en la escuela. Había demasiados niños nacidos muggles, dejados a su suerte por el Ministerio. No todos estaban en la misma urgente situación que les había llevado a "secuestrar" a sus pequeños invitados, pero tampoco podían ignorarles. Las noticias de Percy eran desalentadoras. Y ellos no podían atender convenientemente a más niños, no sin levantar sospechas.

La propuesta de Draco era…radical cuando menos, pero realmente, ¿tenían algo que perder? Harry, o mejor dicho, el prisionero 666, era un prófugo de la justicia, Harry Potter había sido legalmente declarado desaparecido y muerto, Draco estaba en el punto de mira del Ministerio… Su situación no podía empeorar, aunque cometiesen un "pequeño" delito, verdad? Así que finalmente, el moreno accedió. Draco comenzó a dejarse ver en público con dos nuevas mascotas, Jaws y Claws, dos leopardos idénticos a sus formas animagas, adornados por los collares enjoyados que llevaban todas las bestias de Malfoy Manor. Collares de protección y localización, de defensa y alarma…

La nueva excentricidad del joven Lord pasó pronto al olvido, y usando alternativamente a los animales como cobertura, alguno de los dos se camuflaba a plena vista de todos, en su forma animal. Más de un intento de ataque había sido repelido por las numerosas precauciones de ambos, el último, un ataque dirigido a Draco mientras tomaba algo con Hermione en callejón Diagon. Pero el mago se había encontrado con dos furiosas fieras que se abalanzaban en su dirección, apenas su varita apuntó al rubio y susurró el inicio de una maldición. Y las potentes mandíbulas de Jaws – esta vez era Harry - habían mordido dedos y varita hasta seccionar madera, hueso y carne, mientras sus garras destrozaban ropas y piel, secundado por el otro leopardo. Escupiendo los pedazos de madera, gruñendo y erizado, Claws se había acercado a Draco, mascando los dedos del agresor que aun tenia entre los dientes, enroscándose listo para atacar a los pies del rubio.

Cuando los Aurores llegaron, Claws estaba agazapado sobre las piernas y el bajo vientre del hombre, mientras este chillaba y apretaba su mano mutilada contra el pecho. Harry, bajo su forma animaga, no se había separado de Draco, que acariciaba suavemente su negra cabezota con una mano mientras rodeaba la cintura de una pálida Hermione con la otra. Los primeros en llegar comenzaron a apartar a los testigos, y a abrirse paso, y Hermione alzó los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer el inconfundible cabello pelirrojo y Ron, con sus ojos azules levemente tensos, asintió y preguntó en tono glacial:

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

El hombre herido chilló enseñando la mano herida:

-Esas bestias me atacaron! ¡Él las azuzó contra mí!

Claws gruñó irritado, pero ante un susurro de Draco, se situó mansamente a su lado, sin que sus ojos perdieran de vista a los posibles enemigos. Los testigos murmuraban acusaciones ridículas y el compañero de Ron, un tal Peterson, anotaba furiosamente en su libreta. Un nuevo auror, un oficial con la cpucha calada, llegó a la escena y Jaws gruñó enseñando los dientes, tensándose t haciendo tensarse a Draco con él. Colins, el carcelero, había retornado al servicio activo como auror de patrulla, y si bien había perdido parte de la memoria, sabía por el papeleo que Draco y él habían pasado un tiempo trabajando juntos. ¿En qué? Ni idea, lo que si era aclaro era que le Ministerio tenía un especial interés en el rubio aristócrata. El auror sonrió maliciosamente y murmuró:

-¡Que sorpresa encontrarle de nuevo Malfoy!

Draco le miró como se mira a una cucaracha que atraviesa tu camino, y el hombretón añadió:

-Está indemne, por lo que veo…así que no ha sido atacado. Tendremos que detenerle e interrogarle, me temo. Y esas…mascotas…han agredido a un mago…Nos ocuparemos de ellas también. No podemos dejar sueltos animales peligrosos…

Harry estaba agazapado, rabiando por saltar a la garganta del hombre y hacerle trizas con sus colmillos, pero se contuvo, escuchando las suaves palabras de Draco, suplicándole que se calmara. Sin dejar de mirar con ojos envenenados al auror, frotó su mejilla en la rodilla de Draco y azotó el aire con su cola. El rubio, sin moverse un ápice, denegó y murmuró calmadamente:

-Me temo que no voy a acompañarle, ni a Ud. ni a ningún otro oficial. En realidad, ahora mismo esta Ud. incumpliendo un orden de restricción que pesa sobre cualquier empleado del Ministerio…. Ninguno puede acercarse a más de 50 mts de mí o mi familia, a mis negocios o propiedades, jamás.

La cara del auror se tiñó de purpura y rechinó los dientes en un mueca de rabia y odio. Ron dio un paso atrás, y entonces Hermione intervino por primera vez.

-Precisamente Sr….?

-Collins.

Gruñó el hombretón, girando sus ojos hacia un pergamino que la joven le tendía. Tomándolo con brusquedad, lo leyó rápidamente. En él se constataba exactamente lo que Draco había dicho, con la expresa mención de la cuantía de la multa para los infractores. Si el Ministerio quería algo con él, debía primero obtener una orden concreta y precisa del Wizengamot en pleno, respaldada por hechos. El Ministro ya había violado bastante su privacidad, dándole veritaserum sin que hubiese sido acusado de ningún crimen, cuando a todas luces, el joven había sido simplemente un testigo más. No, los purasangre habían aceptado todas y cada una de las demandas de los abogado de Draco, porque el Ministro había sobrepasado demasiados límites esta vez. Registrar la casa de un mago, sin su permiso ni conocimiento, sin testigos imparciales, veritaserum sin estar acusado… no se volvería a repetir, el tribunal había proclamado que era ilegal y que no bastaba el deseo de un auror o del Ministro, el tribunal debía aprobar semejantes acciones, ante hechos e indicios razonables, no rumores o especulaciones.

Con una sonrisa helada, Draco añadió, en tono suave:

-Soy yo el que desea presentar cargos contra ese… individuo.

Acariciando una vez más los sedosos pelajes de los leopardos añadió:

-Estos no son felinos ordinarios Sr. Son familiares mágicos. Como debería saber, solo relacionarán violentamente ante alguien si esa persona supone una amenaza directa para mí o los míos.

De un puntapié, lanzó uno de los pedazos de la varita hacia el auror y murmuró:

-Ahí tiene su prueba. Mis abogados se pondrán en contacto con el Ministerio para saber a quién debo pasarle la factura…

Ron, pese a que Collins era el de mayor graduación y aun estaba mascullando improperios sordamente, no pudo evitar murmurar:

-¿Qué factura?

Draco se giró, aun sosteniendo en su brazo el de Hermione y susurró:

-La del veterinario, por supuesto. A saber qué cosas pueden haber cogido mis gatitos…

Con ojos abiertos como platos, Ron había visto alejarse al extraño grupo, riéndose interiormente de las chiquilladas de Draco.


	17. Chapter 17

Bueno, a partir de ahora y para evitar posibles confusiones, cuando mencione los nombres de las formas animagas de nuestros magos, será en **negrita**…y sus leopardos mascotas en texto normal.

LOS MALFOY SIEMPRE TIENEN UN AS ESCONDIDO EN LA MANGA

La sugerencia de Draco danzaba una y otra vez entre ellos, poniendo de mal humor al moreno. Pero Harry era más racional de lo que aparentaba, y una vez que desahogó su descontento y su frustración en un par de furiosos duelos, acabó por acceder –a regañadientes eso sí- a escuchar de nuevo la propuesta de Draco. La verdad, a él también le parecía una posible salida a su situación, pero eso no hacía más fácil de asimilar la posibilidad. También ayudó que bajo la forma de **Jaws** – el autentico y primigenio – había dado rienda suelta a su genio, destrozando concienzudamente un juego de butacas forradas de cuero, hasta reducirlas a hilachas y astillas irreconocibles. Demoliendo de paso el cuidado entelado de seda de las paredes de la habitación y las cortinas de brocado de seda. Draco había suspirado, y accedido a dejar el desastre intacto. Mirar el desaguisado parecía calmar a Harry lo suficiente como para no emprenderla contra el resto del mobiliario. Después de todo, una habitación en ruinas y varias túnicas de entrenamiento achicharradas eran un precio pequeño a pagar para mantener la calma entre ellos. El Slytherin se estremeció, despojándose de la última túnica renegrida, imaginando tan solo que uno de sus duelos fuese real… la idea de luchar realmente con Harry era…horrible. Agradeció infinitamente a todos los dioses la deuda de vida cruzada entre ellos, que les había vinculado, haciendo imposible esa eventualidad. Y Harry le abrazó suavemente por detrás, besándole bajo la oreja, arrancándole un estremecimiento bien diferente, susurrándole suavemente cuanto le amaba.

De todas maneras, Draco tenía que hacer algo, y pronto. Las cartas de su madre eran cada vez más apremiantes, y el joven no quería dar lugar a que Narcisa le hiciese una visita inesperada. Eso podía comprometerles a todos. Así que ahí estaban. En la terminal de Luton, a una hora intempestiva, aguardando a que el policía muggle chequeara la documentación requerida. Draco había organizado un vuelo privado, tenía negocios muggles y entre ellos, una pequeña compañía de jets privados, con varios magos estratégicamente situados. La tripulación para este vuelo había sido escogida cuidadosamente, y con una generosa paga extra, quedarían a disposición de Draco, durante el tiempo de su estancia fuera. El comandante, un expiloto de pruebas del ejército, era el mejor y sería capaz de volar con un autobús con alas.

El policía devolvió los documentos y asintió a su compañero, que abrió la puerta de acceso. Draco volvió a la limousine y murmuró en la oreja cálida y peluda del gran leopardo negro bajo cuya forma se ocultaba su amado:

-Por fin!

Un corto trayecto hasta la plataforma, desierta a esas horas de la madrugada y el chofer le abrió de nuevo la puerta. Draco se deslizó hacia la escalerilla del avión, tras un saludo al hombre, que se giró para dejar al pie de la puerta de la bodega su equipaje. El comandante, vio trepar con ojos cautelosos a los dos grandes gatos, con sus lujosos collares, hasta la cabina y murmuró:

-¿Seguro que no quiere… dormirlos y meterlos en la jaula de la bodega? Estarán perfectamente…

-No Hank, están acostumbrados a ir conmigo a todas partes, no darán ningún problema, se lo aseguro.

El hombre se encogió de hombros, después de todo, Draco era el dueño del avión, y entró en la cabina de mando. El avión estaba configurado para 8 o 9 pasajeros, con mesas y divanes, y asientos ordinarios regulares tan solo al fondo. Las dos azafatas le ofrecieron mantas y almohadas y el joven se sentó en un diván, los dos leopardos a sus costados.

Pronto estaban volando, y una vez estabilizados, las muchachas dispusieron una botella de vino, unos aperitivos y se retiraron. Draco miró un rato por la ventana y finalmente, se acomodó cubierto por una manta sobre el costado de **Jaws,** mientras Claws bostezaba y les miraba desde el otro diván. Cuando Draco despertó, fue ante la llamada insistente de Harry en su mente.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Murmuró somnoliento el joven rubio.

Una de las azafatas entró en ese momento y sonrió afablemente:

-Vamos a aterrizar dentro de poco, Sr Malfoy.

Draco asintió y se sentó, mirando las montañas que sobrevolaban en ese momento. Tras un aterrizaje sin incidencias y más comprobaciones de sus documentos, por fin Draco pudo abordar la limousine que le esperaba. Era un vehículo mágico, así que el trayecto fue muy rápido, pese a las curvas de la carretera. Cuando por fin cruzaron el umbral del chalet de montaña, Draco sonrió ante los brazos abiertos de su madre y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Te he echado mucho de menos, madre.

-Y yo a ti, Draco.

Los ojos azules de la dama vagabundearon por los dos hermosos felinos y susurró:

-Cuando dijiste que vendrías acompañado, no imaginé nunca esto, Draco…

Con una suave onda, Harry se irguió, tenso, pero no amenazante, recobrando su figura humana junto a Draco y ante la expresión de asombro de su madre, el rubio murmuró:

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar madre.

-Ciertamente, Draco.

Recobrando la compostura, la mujer le tendió la mano al moreno y murmuró:

-Bienvenido a mi humilde casa, Lord Potter.

El moreno se inclinó cortésmente y besó la mano de Narcisa.

-Es todo un placer estar aquí, Lady Malfoy.

Pese a que la curiosidad la estaba matando, Narcisa acomodó a su hijo, a su inesperado invitado y sus dos mascotas, y desapareció, retirándose a su propia habitación. No podían tener una charla trascendental de madrugada, medio dormidos y sin las adecuadas comodidades…no era correcto ni educado. La mujer se cepilló el largo pelo y se arrodilló ante la chimenea, arrojando polvo a las llamas y murmurando suavemente un nombre.

A cientos de km de distancia, Lucius Malfoy paseaba nerviosamente por el dormitorio de la pequeña mansión enclavada en el principado de Mónaco. Para un muggle, la propiedad no era nada destacable, una pequeña casita con un jardín diminuto, pero la realidad era otra. El espacio estaba expandido y dentro de la aparentemente pequeña parcela, se encontraba un delicioso jardín romántico, con piscina incluida – pequeño para los estándares Malfoy – y una villa de estilo moderno, con balconadas mirando al mar. Era perfecto, estaban en Francia, de donde era originaria su familia, pero al mismo tiempo no; Mónaco no tenía relaciones diplomáticas con el Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra, estaba a una distancia despreciable de Italia, que era famosa porque sus políticos no apreciaban mucho al Ministerio, y muy cerca de Suiza, territorio neutral por completo.

El hombre se había sorprendido de la petición de su hijo, pero después de seguir atentamente todo el revuelo que se había organizado en Inglaterra…Draco estaba siendo cauto, y era comprensible. Las visitas entre ellos…eran difíciles…y era Draco ahora el que debía velar por defender el nombre y el honor de la familia. Narcisa no tenía condena alguna sobre ella, de lo único de lo que podía acusársela era de proteger a su hijo y a su esposo, aun a costa de la vida de otros…y para un auténtico purasangre, alguien realmente apegado a las tradiciones, la familia lo es todo.

Las llamas le hicieron detenerse en su incesante devenir, y se arrodilló en la alfombra, viendo aparecer el rostro ansiado entre el fuego de la chimenea. Su esposa tenía una expresión…pensativa, como si estuviera resolviendo un acertijo, una adivinanza enrevesada…Lucius no le había visto aquella expresión en mucho tiempo…

-¿Cissy? ¿Algo va mal?

Sonriendo levemente, la mujer murmuró:

-Realmente…no lo sé…ha ocurrido algo…inesperado totalmente…no malo en sí, pero…peligroso…

Los ojos azul acero de Lucius se entrecerraron y el hombre se tumbó por completo sobre el suelo, apoyando la cabeza en las manos, mientras la expresión de sus rostro se transformaba. La ansiedad, las emociones de antes, fueron borradas por una fría mirada, el ceño semi fruncido, ante una posible amenaza a su familia. Porque toda su lealtad es para con los suyos, los Malfoy son crueles bastardos, fríos y sin sentimientos en los negocios o la política, pero nadie amenaza impunemente a uno de los suyos sin sufrir las consecuencias… aunque les lleve unas generaciones, los Malfoy siempre se cobran sus deudas, porque no olvidan una ofensa jamás.

-¿Peligroso como… un mal negocio aventurado o como una mala decisión arriesgada?

La mirada celeste de la mujer vaciló y murmuró mirando a su esposo por entre las llamas:

-No creo que esta sea una mala decisión Lucius…y si así fuese…la tomamos nosotros tiempo atrás…

Lucius pareció sorprendido y palideció levemente. Pese a las protecciones, la red Flu no era 100% segura y nunca hablaban libremente de cosas importantes. Narcisa había esperado a Draco con la que parecía ser su amante oficial, según los cotilleos de la sociedad mágica. Ese era un mal negocio. La peor decisión de su vida adulta había sido aceptar la marca de Voldemort, en un arranque de rebeldía y…griffindorismo inusitado… o de estupidez, como nunca había dejado de repetirle Narcisa. ¿Draco había caído en la misma trampa que él? ¿Pese a lo que había vivido y sufrido durante la guerra? El hombre agitó la cabeza, denegando. No, Draco no era estúpido…al menos eso esperaba…y que él supiera, no había nadie ocupando el lugar que Riddle dejara… Así que era algo nuevo…

-Me estas inquietando Cissy…¿Qué ha hecho Draco?

El tono y la expresión de Lucius se llenaron de preocupación e inquietud, mientras sus cejas se fruncían aun más. Era desesperante no poder decir más. Con un suspiro, su mujer le murmuró al otro lado de las llamas:

-Aun no estoy por completo segura, Luc. Pero te mantendré informada…y sería buena idea…encargar una nueva remesa de pociones…creo que deberíamos estar prevenidos para cualquier incidente…

El hombre asintió suavemente. Estar prevenidos era el estado natural de un Malfoy, pero era una excelente idea, una que su Cissy no tenía que repetirle…él hubiera hecho lo mismo sin su sugerencia. Draco estaba en un lío, y él era su padre…destierro o no destierro, iba a ayudar a su hijo.


	18. Chapter 18

Reunión familiar…en donde se demuestra que Narcisa sigue siendo la madre de su hijo…

REUNION FAMILIAR

Tras unas horas de sueño reparador, Draco despertó, solo en su cama, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Esa madrugada, no había querido enfrentarse a su madre y aceptaron sin rechistar los dormitorios separados. Era solo por unas pocas horas y estaban a unos metros el uno del otro. El joven aristócrata suspiró y tanteó levemente a través del vínculo con Harry, encontrando que este le devolvía los buenos días desde su ducha, tentándole con imágenes…sugerentes. Sonriendo y dándole una respuesta igualmente apropiada, mientras abría los grifos del agua, el rubio disfrutó del resultado de su intercambio…mientras el moreno lo hacía al otro lado del pasillo.

Harry se vistió cuidadosamente, y muy sonriente, acompañado por Claws, abrió suavemente la puerta de Draco. Jaws ronroneó un saludo y se desperezó para recibirle y el moreno llevó a ambos animales a dar un paseo por el jardín… El otro leopardo había viajado dormido y escondido dentro de uno de los baúles de equipaje, mientras que Harry asumía su lugar en forma animaga. Narcisa, alertada por uno de los tres elfos domésticos, se asomó a la ventana, observando desde detrás de los visillos al joven que paseaba por su jardín. No cabía duda de que algo debía haber ocurrido…porque supuestamente, el joven Potter estaba muerto, y sin embargo, paseaba tranquilamente por el prado que se abría ante el chalet en su lado sur, despreocupado aparentemente.

Tras familiarizarse con el lugar, usando todos sus sentidos, integrando lo que conocía de los recuerdos de Draco con la nueva información, Harry retornó hacia el interior, dejando a los dos leopardos disfrutando del sol primaveral bajo el gran alero del porche. La construcción estaba semihundida en la montaña por su lado norte. El piso bajo, construido en piedra, albergaba las cocinas y algunos salones y recibidores públicos. El primero, con un balcón corrido en las tres fachadas, los dormitorios y estancias de la familia. El tercero, el ático bajo el inclinado tejado, servía como lugar para almacenar objetos fuera de uso y contenía una sala de duelos, que fue un esplendido cuarto de juegos para Draco en numerosas ocasiones. Escavadas en la roca viva de la montaña, despensas y bodegas, así como un amplio refugio, en un sótano aun más profundo. Toda la propiedad estaba rodeada de un pequeño muro de piedra, y a lo lejos, entre un grupo de esbeltos abetos, se divisaba un pequeño establo. En las cercanas cumbres, se veía nieve, pero el suelo del jardín estaba despejado. Aun estaban en Francia, pero a pocos Kms de los Alpes suizos….

En el interior, se reunió con el rubio y se encaminaron cogidos de las manos hacia las cocinas. Harry quería una taza de café, tranquila y con Draco, antes de la charla que se les avecinaba. Era tarde, demasiado para un desayuno completo, pero a insistencia de los elfos, compartieron unos deliciosos croissants calientes con mermelada. Harry suspiró, tragando la dulce masa. Y preparándose mentalmente para lo que intuía iba a ser una batalla.

Narcisa había dado instrucciones a los elfos, así que en cuanto los jóvenes terminaron su refrigerio, una de las criaturas les indico que la dama les esperaba en el Salón de los Íbices. Sentada junto a una mesita auxiliar, y rodeada por magníficos trofeos de la cabra salvaje propia de los Alpes, la mujer aguardaba impaciente, pero sin demostrarlo en absoluto.

Se había preparado para discutir a capa y espada la relación de Draco con Hermione, para recordarle sus obligaciones como Jefe de la Casa Malfoy, como joven aristócrata, pero no para esto. Potter era una incógnita. Una carta loca. Tenía una deuda de vida cruzada con su hijo…ese era el único dato cierto, y era una compañía peligrosa. Muy peligrosa. Narcisa no era idiota y suponía que el joven había orquestado su desaparición, de algún modo. Tenía enemigos, demasiados; pero también poder, mucho más del que creía. El mundo mágico seguiría su ejemplo, si el joven demostraba el más mínimo deseo de liderarlo… Observó la entrada de ambos, y como se sentaron en completo silencio ante ella. El poder que emanaba del joven… El Griffindor había cambiado. Ya no era el muchacho tímido y algo apocado que recordaba, había madurado, tanto o más que su Draco. Y sus ojos…esos ojos habían visto mucho. Más de lo que debieran por su edad.

-¿Has descansado Draco? ¿Y Ud Lord Potter?

El rostro, más maduro, marcado por algunas pequeñas cicatrices, visibles solo para un ojo bien adiestrado; permaneció neutral e impasible, sin ápice de emoción, nada más que un destello fugaz en aquellos ojos de esmeralda líquida…

-Perfectamente…y prefería dejar a un lado los tratamientos…solo Harry, si no le importa, Lady Narcisa.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa fría pero cortes y murmuró:

-Como Ud. quiera, Harry.

Se giró a su hijo y añadió dulcificando su gesto, pero manteniendo en sus ojos celestes una cautelosa reserva:

-Debo decir que su presencia aquí ha sido…toda una sorpresa…

El joven de ojos de mercurio asintió y murmuró:

-Madre, como te dije, tengo mucho que contarte.

Le expusieron un resumen fuertemente censurado de los sucesos acaecidos, sin entrar en detalles sobre Azkaban, sus nuevos poderes, mencionar su nuevo grupo o sus miembros, ni a los niños. El relato tenía más agujeros que un queso de Gruyer, pero era todo lo que podían ofrecer, de momento. Cuando Narcisa entendió lo que le contaban, se llevó una mano al pecho, sorprendida. Con ojos llenos de determinación Harry murmuró:

-Necesitamos ayuda Narcisa. Su ayuda. Nosotros no podemos hacer más…

La mujer les miró a uno y otro, y susurró sabiendo que no le habían contado todos los detalles:

-¿Harry? ¿Tenéis ya algún tipo…de acuerdo? ¿Por vuestra deuda mutua?

-Si madre. Lo tenemos. Pero no es eso lo que estamos discutiendo…

Intervino el rubio, cortante y firme, entrecerrando los ojos. Girando a su hijo toda su atención, la dama insistió, dejando traslucir en su rostro la importancia que otorgaba a la respuesta.

-Pero yo necesito saberlo, Draco. Hemos recibido…propuestas de matrimonio para ti…y debemos contestarlas…es lo correcto, después de todo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry se tensó, pese a la muda advertencia de Draco, y gruñó entre dientes:

-Ya puede rechazarlas todas, Narcisa. Draco no va a aceptar ninguna.

Mirándoles de nuevo a ambos alternativamente, sorprendida por la fuerza de la reacción a su pregunta, aparentemente un tema neutral; la mujer murmuró con insistencia, sospechando que tal vez detrás de aquello estaba el origen de los avances de Draco hacia Hermione:

-Draco es el último Malfoy…¡Por supuesto que va a casarse!…es su obligación.

El moreno iba a replicar airado, cuando su gesto se interrumpió bruscamente y se giró hacia Draco. Con parsimonia, el rubio le acarició la mano y mirando a su madre, murmuró:

-Madre, no puedo casarme… no puedo casarme con nadie que no sea él.

Narcisa tragó saliva. Y miró el ceño fruncido del moreno y la mano de su hijo sobre la de Harry. Había más, era claro, pero…¿Qué? Draco, su Draco, tenia secretos… secretos importantes…ya era un adulto, realmente… y tomaba sus decisiones. Esbozó una sonrisa y murmuró:

-¿Debo esperar entonces…una petición formal de mano por su parte?

Draco sonrió y murmuró, mientras su compañero se atragantaba con la saliva y alzaba una ceja:

-No exactamente, madre, no exactamente…

El moreno se relajó un tanto y sus ojos verdes chispearon maliciosos.

-En realidad, esperábamos que pudiera ayudarnos…a tener más libertad.

Cuando la dama escuchó la inusitada propuesta, no pudo evitarlo y rompió a reír suavemente.

-¡Draco! Algo así es virtualmente imposible!...Es un disparate, realmente descabellado… pero me encantará ayudaros a lograrlo, por supuesto. Sé que me estáis ocultando cosas, cosas importantes…

Ante a la cara de inocencia de Draco, la mujer le dio un rápido vistazo y exclamó calladamente:

-¡Que soy tu madre, Draco! ¡No pretendáis negarlo!

Suspiró y murmuró suavemente:

-Me duele que no confíes en mí lo suficiente como para contármelo, hijo mío.

El rubio miró una vez más a Harry, y respondió, mirando directamente a su madre a los ojos:

-Tal vez la desconfianza es mutua, madre…el secreto que me has ocultado durante años es una carga muy pesada…¿Cómo has podido?

Narcisa parpadeó sorprendida. ¿De qué estaba hablando su hijo? Cuando era niño le habían ocultado las partes más crudas de la realidad, para protegerle, como cualquier padre haría…la mujer volvió a observar y a sentir la magia que emanaba de los dos, tratando de discernir lo que ocurría. Estaba medianamente dotada en la lectura de auras, no era una experta, pero podía leer a groso modo niveles de poder y emociones habituales si se concentraba lo suficiente. Sus ojos se dilataron un poco, y continuó observando, aun más confusa. A simple vista, el aura de los dos se fundía de tal manera, que era virtualmente imposible decir donde empezaba la de uno y terminaba la de otro. Y era mucho más intensa de lo que recordaba. Además, los colores asociados a las emociones, las chispas discordantes sobre la base, pasaban de uno a otro, como…como si compartiesen sentimientos. Draco estaba resentido, y Harry recelaba, pero ambas emociones dominantes fluían de uno a otro en una rápida sucesión que comenzaba a marearla. Muy confusa, la mujer susurró:

-Draco…te juro que no se dé que estás hablando, hijo mío…

El rubio vaciló y murmuró:

-Madre…el hechizo tenía tu sello…

El moreno se interpuso y clavó sus ojos fríamente en los de Narcisa, murmurando:

-Quiero mirar en su mente, será más fácil y menos doloroso si colabora…

La dama miró un instante a su hijo y le dolió ver la sombra de recelo en sus ojos plateados. Si esto es lo que debía hacer para recobrar la confianza y el pleno afecto de su hijo…Asintió levemente y se tensó un poco, anticipando la intrusión de una mente poderosa, pero poco entrenada…Notó calor, calor relajando sus músculos, y permeando todas las fibras de su ser agradablemente, en contraste a los verdes ojos, fríos y duros, que la observaban. Esperaba presión en sus barreras mentales, pese a que accediá de grado, pero apenas fue perceptible y antes de que pudiera relajarlas, las fantasmales sensaciones habían desaparecido, como si la tentativa fuese demasiado débil. Sin embargo, pronto se vio arrastrada a una vorágine de recuerdos, llevada por la mente que exploraba la suya, a la caza de recuerdos mas y mas antiguos, hasta que Harry encontró uno bloqueado…oculto detrás de una barrera de la que ni ella era consciente. Empujando aquí y allá, tirando y moldeando, el moreno traspasó la resistencia y desató una memoria. Después de eso, dejó su mente tan suave y dulcemente como había entrado, dejándola agotada, pero sin ocasionarle más que un ligero mareo, sobre todo, por la sensación de recobrar recuerdos largamente reprimidos.

Draco miraba con ojos dilatados a su madre y murmuró:

-¿Te…te desmemoriaste a ti misma? ¿Para ocultar lo que habías hecho conmigo? ¿Y sin decírselo a nadie?... ¡Oh mama!

Y se arrojó a los brazos de su madre, que sonrió orgullosa entre las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, abrazando a su hijo, a su Dragón, que contra todo pronóstico, no solo se había deshecho de un bloqueo de poder aparentemente imposible de deshacer, sino que había encontrado a otro como él, otro elemental, y unido su vida a la suya en vez de enzarzarse en una lucha mortal. Narcissa Lucretia Malfoy Black miró por encima del hombro al joven Lord Potter y asintió, acariciando el suave cabello de platino de hijo. Si, Lord Harry James Potter Evans era un digno esposo para su Draco.


	19. Chapter 19

LOS ALPES SUIZOS

En un caserío perdido cerca del pueblo suizo de Grindelwald, pero lejos de las pistas de esquí y los lujosos hoteles para turistas, un hombre delgado y alto, envuelto en un grueso abrigo de piel de astracán negro con amplia capucha, contempló con aire curioso desde su porche, la lenta y traqueteante aproximación del coche todoterreno del cartero hasta los límites de su propiedad. Normalmente recogía las cartas cada quince días directamente en la estafeta de correos de Grindelwald, del apartado de correo. Si el cartero se molestaba en subir hasta allí…solo podía significar una cosa…tenía una carta muy urgente. La pista de piedra y tierra terminaba antes de llegar a rozar siquiera los terrenos de la finca, así que montó en el fuerte caballo alpino, y emprendió el trote por el sendero que descendía serpenteando por el prado hacia la pista de montaña.

Cuando llegó a la arcada de piedra que marcaba la entrada a la propiedad, el cartero aguardaba con aire circunspecto junto al Jeep, una carpeta en la mano. Desmontando junto a él, el hombre saludó con un gesto y el muchacho murmuró:

-Disculpe Sr. Smith, pero la carta es certificada y urgente…no podíamos esperar a su próxima visita o hubiésemos tenido que devolverla.

Firmando el acuse, el hombre tomó el pequeño paquete con sus manos enguantadas en cuero, del tamaño de un libro mediano y murmuró roncamente, con algunas sibilancias en su respiración:

-No importa, Marc. Dile a la Sra. Olsson, que bajaré a por mí pedido en la fecha usual.

El muchacho asintió y recogió sus cosas, arrancando el vehículo y dando la vuelta apresuradamente, para emprender el largo y tortuoso camino de regreso hasta el pueblo. Montando de nuevo en el fiable caballo, el hombre dejó que el animal trotase de regreso al establo y desmontó antes de entrar en este. Un elfo domestico se encargó de almohazar y desensillar a la montura y su amo, regresó hacia la vivienda, pensativo.

Recibía muy pocas cartas, su contacto con el mundo exterior era mínimo, y el hombre estaba satisfecho con eso. Vivía aislado, con la única compañía de una pareja de elfos y los animales de corral. Desde su llegada a aquel lugar, las gentes del caserío habían aprendido pronto a lidiar con su carácter arisco y solitario, sus escasas visitas al pueblo y su feroz deseo de ser dejado en paz. Los vendajes que repentinamente cubrian su cuello habían sido sorteados con un glamour, y su casi incapacidad para hablar al principio, no le habían impedido hacerse entender por los tenderos y comerciantes locales, auxiliado por sus "criados", la pareja de elfos disfrazada de humanos. Confundus y barreras antimuggles habían disuadido a la gente de indagar por la vida y ocupación de su extraño residente. Durante años, Severus tuvo gran cuidado de hacer una breve aparición periódicamente, siempre que le era posible. Así que para las gentes del pueblo, el Sr. Smith era un buen cliente, exigente, pero que pagaba puntualmente sus cuentas y sabía exactamente lo que quería. Las mejores frutas y verduras, ciertos cortes de carne, pescado, conservas y embutidos…

El hombre descendió las escaleras hacia el sótano de la vivienda y entró en su despacho privado y tras dejar el misterioso paquete en la mesa, se despojó del grueso abrigo. Vestido con un jersey de cuello vuelto gris oscuro de lana mohair, animado tan solo por una franja de motivos abstractos cruzando el pecho en color plata vieja y franjas de adorno en los puños, elástico e inicio del cuello, Severus Snape contempló el paquete con ojos cautelosos. Sacó su varita y realizó varias comprobaciones, antes de decidirse a cortar las finas pero fuertes cuerdas selladas con lacre rojo que rodeaban el envoltorio de grueso papel de envolver.

Apenas las cortó, el paquete recuperó su tamaño real, y alcanzó el tamaño de una caja de tamaño medio. Con cuidado, el hombre deshizo el envoltorio y descubrió finalmente el contenido del inesperado paquete. Una caja de ingredientes de pociones, cuidadosamente embalados, pero no estaba esperando ninguna entrega, y menos, de semejante remitente. Sellada con lacre a la tapa de la caja, una carta le tentaba a abrirla y con un suspiro y tras nuevas comprobaciones, el hombre arrancó el sobre de pergamino de su alojamiento y procedió a romper los lacres que sellaban su contenido.

Fuertes protecciones habían protegido la caja y la carta, asegurando que ambos se destruyeran si alguien distinto a él rompía los sellos. Fuese lo que fuese, aquel no era un envío ordinario, eso era claro. Los ojos casi negros del hombre escanearon el contenido del grueso pergamino, y con incredulidad, sus ojos volvieron a releer el escrito.

"Viejo zorro, te envío materiales para un pedido especial, Un pedido personal y urgente, me temo. Espero que puedas surtirme de todo lo que necesito con la mayor brevedad, Mi hijo está en peligro. Su madre está actualmente con él, en el refugio de montaña y parece muy preocupada. Las noticias de Inglaterra tampoco son tranquilizadoras. Se vio involucrado en alguna clase de incidente, en la isla, y desde entonces ha sufrido varios atentados contra su integridad, Aun no sé exactamente la naturaleza de la amenaza, pero soy su padre y no pienso dejar que una minucia como mi destierro me impida proteger a mi hijo. Hay mucha tensión en el ambiente, viejo amigo, pero es mi único hijo y no voy a dejar que nada le suceda, Estaré en la costa al menos una semana más, si su madre no me reclama antes. Mantente a salvo, viejo zorro."

Solo esa nota criptica, y una larga lista de pociones: multijugos, poción de invisibilidad, Yllusión Líquida, Felix Felicis, Vigorizante extra, Regeneradora especial, Veritaserum, diferentes tipos de pociones curativas, Elixir de Dolor, Pesadilla Persistente, Pociones explosivas y otras útiles para espiar o para ser usadas en duelo: potenciadores de los sentidos, de la musculatura y la velocidad…Lucius se preparaba para entrar en batalla, o eso parecía, y Severus contempló de nuevo los ingredientes. Muchas pociones tenían plazos de elaboración o maduración largos, pero Lucius confiaba en que él las tuviera listas en sus estanterías…como el paranoico que realmente era. Su paranoia le había salvado la vida más de una vez, y la última…si Lucius no le hubiese administrado los antídotos que le había dado antes de la batalla…no podía hacer nada delante de Voldemort, y para cuando este le dejó solo, dándole por muerto, casi lo estaba. Aunque previamente, Severus había ingerido varias pociones en preparación a dicho evento, no podía tomar el antídoto para el veneno de Nagini sin haber sido mordido previamente. No sin envenenarse a si mismo. Entre la pérdida de sangre, el efecto del veneno y la dificultad para respirar, apenas había podido llevarse a la boca el antivenenoso. Lucius le puso a salvo, tras hacer un vendaje improvisado, y meterle en la garganta las pociones, dejándole en un almacén abandonado. Era cuanto podía hacer por él en plena batalla, pero fue más que suficiente. Severus tomó más dosis de pociones, hasta recobrar un mínimo de fuerzas y accionó su traslador de emergencia, que le llevó a su refugio secreto.

Durante años, Severus había creado una identidad doble, como Arsenius Archibald Jigger, _( NA Archibald "sincero, noble" y "valiente, audaz" Jigger . medida de licor, Arsenius deriva de Arsene fuerte, masculino, viril, en griego, y recuerda al nombre del veneno Arsénico_) reputado escritor de libros de pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras, fabricante de pociones raras por encargo y a domicilio. Y conocido ermitaño, defensor acérrimo de su intimidad y privacidad, que solo se relacionaba con el mundo a través de sus artículos y libros de texto. Y muy muy rara vez, acudiendo a algún congreso de pociones o defensa. El Ministerio de Magia Suizo le reconocía como ciudadano ingles nacionalizado, y su fortuna estaba depositada en su mayoría en las cuentas del hombre en la rama suiza de Gringgots.

Severus Tobias Snape o Arsenius Archibald Jigger como le conocían en aquel país, suspiró pesadamente y releyó de nuevo la carta. Lucius no lo decía, pero el hombre sentía que era su deber ayudar, y pagar en parte su deuda de vida con el hombre. Además de proteger a su ahijado Draco, de cualquiera que fuese el embrollo en que se había metido esta vez. Con lentitud, Severus se alzó y se situó frente a un espejo, contemplando su reflexión en el cristal. Un hombre aun joven, alto y delegado, fibroso y fuerte, de movimientos levemente felinos. Largo cabello negro azulado hasta media espalda, brillante, lacio y denso, suave como seda líquida, salpicado con leves hebras canosas aquí y allá. Piel con algunas mínimas arrugas de expresión, pálida pero no cetrina, de apariencia lampiña. Labios algo finos y de expresión normalmente seria, profundos ojos color café oscuro, animados por una ardiente chispa interior. En resumen, un hombre atractivo, con un aire oscuro y misterioso, quizás incluso peligroso, con la delgada línea de cicatriz que cruzaba su garganta, semioculta con los frecuentes cuellos altos de sus ropas. Severus esbozó una leve sonrisa y las puntas de sus afilados colmillos se hicieron visibles.

Si, Severus Snape era un vampiro, más concretamente, un semivampiro. Su madre Eileen Prince, había sido seducida por una de estas criaturas mágicas, no muy diferente de un ser humano en apariencia, y Severus era el fruto de esa relación. Tenía una esperanza de vida superior a la del mago ordinario, era inmune a la mayoría de enfermedades, poseía mejores reflejos, más fuerza, más velocidad, y mejores sentidos que los demás, y una gran capacidad de auto curación, siempre que estuviese bien alimentado. Pero no era invulnerable ni invencible, o inmortal. Eso eran absurdos mitos muggles. Los vampiros eran seres vivos, humanos o casi, como cualquier otro mago, pero con una mutación genética que les daba cualidades físicas diferente. Y con "manías" muy particulares acerca de la comida… Como solo era medio vampiro, no necesitaba tanta sangre y usualmente le bastaba con un par de copas a la semana, aunque si recibía alguna herida, eso cambiaba drásticamente, llevándole a consumir hasta un litro al día, según la gravedad de las heridas. Era un oclumens y legilimens natural, y podía alterar a voluntad su apariencia, con glamours impenetrables para los demás magos. Su pelo grasiento, su nariz rota y ganchuda, la piel gruesa y cetrina…todo era un disfraz. Una cobertura para permitirle integrarse mejor entre los humanos, sin despertar sospechas.

Su verdadera apariencia se había hecho visible en su decimosexto cumpleaños, junto con sus poderes. Ya en ese momento, los mortífagos le estaban tentando, y para una criatura como él, de naturaleza ambigua, resistir fue muy difícil. Pero aun así, su suspicacia le hizo no revelar su verdadera naturaleza a nadie, Serpiente hasta el extremo, decidido a vivir y sobrevivir, tras una infancia de malos tratos a manos de su padrastro. Voldemort ofrecía promesas tentadoras, y Severus entró en su juego, consciente de que era peligroso. Pero pronto se hizo claro que Riddle había perdido la cordura, que su causa se estaba convirtiendo en un absurdo baño de sangre… y Severus se convirtió en un espía. El iba a sobrevivir a aquella absurda lucha, que estaba matando por igual a magos y muggles. Con su verdadero aspecto físico, creó legalmente su otra identidad, dándose a sí mismo un pasado inexpugnable. Y encontró un santuario, un refugio donde poder retirarse y desaparecer, en caso necesario.

No le llevó mucho decidirse, ni empaquetar sus cosas. Las pociones que Lucius pidiera y otras fueron embaladas en cajas especiales, mientras los elfos preparaban sus ropas. Con sus últimas instrucciones, Severus tomó sus llaves y salió de la casa. En un cobertizo cercano, aguardaba un vehículo. Cargadas las últimas cajas, Severus encendió el contacto y el motor rugió como una bestia salvaje. Sonriendo, y acariciando el volante forrado en cuero de dragón negro, el Hummer negro mate rodó por el sendero del prado, guiado por las manos firmes del mago. Severus amaba aquel trasto, un autentico vehículo de combate, no una de esas derivaciones para uso civil…todo un blindado, mejorado por la magia y alimentado por una mezcla de gasolina con un aditivo de "Aliento de Dragón Líquido", una poción incendiaria de enorme potencia que convertía el motor en un auténtico leviatán… Con una sonrisa torcida, el maestro de pociones murmuró para sí mismo, enfilando el inicio del asfalto de la serpentina carretera de montaña:

-¿En qué lio te has metido ahora, Draco?


End file.
